


Howling Outside Your Door

by Crickett_89



Series: Howling [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Animagus Harry Potter, Bad Severus Snape, Bakery, Complete, Fire Fighters, Fluffy Ending, Good Fenrir Greyback, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Sexual Content, Song Lyrics, Unhealthy Relationships, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 84,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crickett_89/pseuds/Crickett_89
Summary: Don't give it a hand, offer it a soulHoney, make this easyLeave it to the land, this is what it knowsHoney, that's how it sleepsDon't let it in with with no intention to keep itJesus Christ, don't be kind to itHoney don't feed it, it will come back(It will come back  Hozier)





	1. Run

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, So Plot Bunnies put this in my mind, It probably sucks because I never done anything with Fenrir before so we will see how it goes...

**_Rare is this love, keep it covered  _ **   
**_I need you to run to me, run to me, lover  _ **   
**_ Run until you feel your lungs bleeding _ **

**_But in all the world  _ **   
**_There is one lover worthy of her  _ **   
**_ With as many souls claimed as she _ **

**_But for all he's worth  _ **   
**_He still shatters always on her earth  _ **   
**_ The cause of every tear she'd ever weep _ **

**_ (Run by Hozier) _ **

 

**_ _ **

Trees  blur past him as he runs through the forest. All he could hear right now is the sound of his heart beating and his paw hitting the forest floor. Coming up to a spring the black wolf slows and trots up to the water taking a long drink. He doesn’t know how long he has been running but the cool water was refreshing. Hearing a branch snap his head pops up looking over towards the noise.  There stood a beautiful silver wolf, eyes the color of ice. The black wolf sends off a warning growl not knowing if he is friendly. 

The silver wolf stalks slowly forward sniffing the air around him. With a playful yip the silver wolf runs towards him. Standing his ground, the black wolf notices how huge his is. Knowing what he should do he bows his head not making eye contact. This wolf could hurt him, feeling a nuzzle underneath his, he brings his head up.

The silver wolf has his head cock to the side. Yipping again the silver wolf nudges him. He wants to chase. The black wolf yips back bouncing around, then takes off into the woods. Hearing the other wolf behind him he howls happily. Moving as fast as he could he could feel the wolf coming close to him. Taking a quick turn, the silver wolf catches up to him playfully knocking him over.  The black wolf looks into the blue eyes. Knowing that there is something about this wolf that is familiar, his scent is familiar. 

After the chase they both were a little tired stretching the black wolf cuddles underneath a tree the silver one walks next to him coming behind him placing his head on top of his. Everything was calm until they heard a growl, popping his green eyes open the black wolf cowards towards the silver wolf.  Growing to his full height the silver wolf growls at the tawny wolf stalking towards them.  With a leap the silver wolf attacks.  Whimpering the black wolf watches as the silver wolf, he is in control of the situation until the tawny bit down on the silver wolfs neck which tore a howl from his throat. The black wolf couldn’t just sit around anymore running into the tawny wolf he growled and knowing he would be defeated it ran off towards the woods.  Watching the silver wolf fall onto the ground, he nuzzles where he was hurt. Knowing he has to fix him the black wolf walks behind the tree.

A man walks out from the back of the tree, slowly walking up to the injured wolf. His black hair falling into his face, he pushes it out with his hand.  Knowing he  couldn’t treat the wolf here, he would have to bring him home.  The  animagus holds out his hand so the wolf could smell him. 

“I won’t hurt you handsome, I would like to help you.”  Bending down so the wolf could smell him better.  “I’m going to levitate you please don’t be scared boy I promise I will never hurt you...” Watching the wolfs eyes it was like he understood him. 

“I’m Harry by the way.” Harry flicks his wrist towards the wolf who is now levitating, a whine comes from the wolf. “I know I'm so sorry if you let me touch you, we can get home quicker.” Harry puts the wolf back down on the ground. His fingertips slowly go towards the blood matted fur. With the softest touch Harry apparates them both with a pop.

\-----

Popping back up at his cabin in front of the fire. Which sprung to life as soon as they arrived. “Alright handsome let’s get you cleaned up okay.”  Summoning a black bag, Harry pulls out potions, flannels, along other medical supplies. Conjuring hot water, he places a flannel in it. Hoping that the potions won't have a bad effect on the wolf he opens a pain potion pulling the cork. 

“Alright I please let me feed this to you so you will get better okay...” With  shaky  hands Harry holds up the wolfs head turning the vile into a bowl so the wolf could lick it up. Thankfully he did rather quickly, which made Harry smile brightly. 

“Thank you... I think I shall call you Duke... You are probably the alpha huh? You are big enough...” Hearing a sound of agreement Harry continues working on him first working on his neck he starts chanting the wound was closing, he wonders how beautiful his coat would be if it wasn’t stained red. Harry wished that his wolf was as beautiful as this one. “Alright Duke, let’s get to the leg now.” 30 minutes later he has Duke clean and patched up.  Making sure he took a couple different potions to help with infection and replenishing blood. 

\------

Duke lied in front of the fire taking in the warmth. Feeling better after the man fixed him, he knew that man he has seen him before. Why would  he  help something like him. Growling he cuddles more into himself. Smelling him next to him the wolf raises his head, he smells of leather, body wash and earthy .

“Are you feeling better my Duke? I just had a shower I'm sorry to leave you alone. I have some left over chicken would you like some? I’m planning on reading for the rest of the night till I fall asleep. Don’t worry I will be here to watch over you until you feel better.” The man walks away and comes back shortly with a plate with cold chicken taking a sniff it smelled really good. Honestly anything right now would sound good. It has been a while since he has eaten.  Watching him walk away to the couch with his book Duke finished his chicken. He still couldn’t believe the man... no Harry would help him.  Closing his eyes ,  he lets the fire put him to sleep. 

Waking a few hours later, he  woke up.   Duke test his leg and  shakily  stands. Thank goodness for the quick healin g . Walking over to the couch where Harry is asleep holding his book , he shivers . The fire was out, knowing that Harry is probably cold the wolf jumps gingerly onto the couch hoping not to wake him.  Laying  his body on top of him letting his warmth cover Harry like a blanket. This is a way that he could repay him, by keeping him warm for the night. Closing his eyes ,  he jumps a little when he feels fingers run through his fur in-between his ears.

“Duke, you okay.” Harry’s voice grumbles out. With a small yip Duke licks at the man’s arm.  “Good I'm glad boy... Once you eaten in the morning you can go... You just have to promise you will be back.” He licks the man again. Soon the fingers in his fur stops as the rise and fall of Harry’s chest evens out.  Closing his eyes Duke falls back to sleep.

\------

Groaning Harry stretches hating when he falls asleep on the couch, but quickly remembering why he was. Where is Duke? Jumping  up  he looks all over his cabin where could he be it’s not like he could just leave. Noticing the back door ajar well that is how he got out, Harry wished that he could have checked out the wolf one last time to see if he was okay. Shaking his head ,  he made his way into the kitchen to have a quick breakfast before he went to open the bakery.  

Happy that he finally found something that he loved to do. It was nice that he only had to work during the day, even though it was early morning he had his nights where he could run as his wolf.  Opting for an egg and a cup of tea he quickly gets dressed for the day walking up to the fire place he grabs floo powder. 

“Full Moon Bakery" 

Stumbling out of the floo in to the arms of the person waiting for him. “Potter do you ever think that you will be able to use the floo properly?” The sneer didn’t have any bite to it like it has in the past. 

“Well Malfoy if it hasn’t changed in this long it probably isn’t. Now why are you here so early this morning? I would have thought that you would have had a late night with one of your many men....” Harry says as he walks towards the kitchen to start the day.  Knowing the  blond  will follow him back.

“The date I was on last night was dreadful, why would I want to go eat in a forest somewhere. The wine was horrible, I was bitten by bugs, it was just not a great night. So, I ended it early and I figured that you would be moping about like usual so I wanted to come help you this morning.” Watching the blonde sit on the counter his long fingers pick up a blue berry and pop it into his mouth.

“I am not moping around, why would I be moping around. I have a wonderful home, a business that is booming, I even have a git of a best friend who comes and checks up on me who wouldn’t know a romantic date if it was a snake that bitten him.” Catching the blue berry that Malfoy threw at him in his mouth.

“You are doing your lone wolf act.... Pun intended. Since you and I left you haven’t heard from your friends. They didn’t like the fact that you were friends with me... I still don’t understand why you would pick me over them...” Harry shook his head as he sent the scones to the oven with a flick of his finger.

“It wasn’t because I was friends with you Malfoy, it was because I wasn’t who they wanted me to be. In that war I was who they wanted me to be... I killed the “Bad Guy” but there is no such thing as good and bad it’s just a mixture of both...  But the real reason is because of who I am, I wouldn’t marry Ginny, I wouldn’t become an Auror like a man that I didn’t even know. I just wanted to be my own person, love who I want to love.” Smacking Malfoy’s hand away from the blue berries. 

“Yes and kissing me at the ministry ball didn’t help at all.  As if we would have really worked as a couple not that I don’t love you but, I'm not your type.. You like bad boys.. Well not boys, men... We can’t forget.....” Draco stops before he could finish that thought.

“Well I don’t need anyone right now anyways, I have you and the bakery that is enough. Now help me set up shop.” Pushing the blond off the counter they both get to work.

The morning was steady as Harry and Draco made sure that the orders were done and the display case was full. Harry sent Draco off next door to get them lunch at the diner.  Walking in from the back Harry heard the bell ring, he was hoping it was a to go order he wanted to be able to eat his lunch in peace. 

Looking up there stood someone that he thought he wouldn’t ever see again. If that is who he thinks it is... He looks different now... better.... His face is tan and clean-shaven silver hair pulled back into a braid, a black t-shirt stretched over his muscles with a pair of distressed denim and dragon hide boots. 

“Good afternoon welcome to Full Moon Bakery, what can I get you?” Harry said with a smile, watching the older man raise an eyebrow he smiles a dazzling smile... Has he always been this good looking or has it just been a while.... 

“A cup of coffee black.... and what would you recommend to eat with that?” The man leans on the counter getting into Harry’s personal space. 

Being as calm as he could, “For you sir I would say a moon pie, I actually had this when I visited the states, mine are better of course because they are made fresh but I think you would like them.”  Harry couldn’t keep the smirk off of his face. 

“Sound’s good.” It looks like he was about to say something else before Draco comes in from the back.

“You are so lucky you have a great arse and can get me to do pretty much anything. If that girl next door won’t stop flirting with me ,  I'm going to lose it! I mean just looking at me you know that I am gay...” 

“Draco, we have a customer.” Stopping in his tracks Draco looks up and see’s none other than Fenrir Greyback. Looking at Harry with his mouth open he snaps it shut. “I will just be in the back with your lunch...”  Harry rolls his eyes and looks back at Fenrir. 

“I’m sorry about him, I'm trying to train him but it’s a long process. Here is your coffee and moon pie, if you like it ,  I make different flavors each day... so you don’t want to miss out...” Harry hands the coffee and brown paper bag over to the werewolf’s huge hand. 

“I will let you know about the moon pie,” Laying down 10 quid Fenrir walks out of the bakery not looking back. Blowing out the breath that Harry didn’t know he was holding he walks back into the kitchen.

Where Draco was sitting eating a salad. “You handled that well.” Harry said as he sat down opening the lid to his soup. 

“Fenrir wasn’t a bad guy actually in the scheme of things, he was only there because snake face threatened his family... Even though he killed them anyways.  Greyback left before the battle.... no one has seen him since. We are not the only ones who have fled so we don’t have the reminders.” Draco said before he took another bite of his salad.

“You are right, a lot of people had to do things that they didn’t want to do in the war. I can’t fault them for it. I did what I had to do to keep my friends safe, a lot of good that did me now since they don’t talk to me... But at least I have you ferret face.” 

“Yes ,  scar head I don’t know what I would do without you... Honestly... So was it just me or was Fenrir Greyback eye fucking you when I came in.” Harry blushes, they were not eye fucking they were just looking at each other. Not saying he wouldn’t eye fuck Fenrir, he looks so different than what he remembers. Maybe because he had a shower and wasn’t trying to kill him. 

“No he was not eye fucking me. He was just asking what would I recommend for him, so I gave him a moon pie.” If only he could just fuck someone and be okay with it... No he couldn’t because he wanted love, Draco was the same way. Yes, he went out on dates with a lot of guys but it didn’t go farther than that. The only  guys  they sleep with is each other and that’s all it is, is sleeping.

“You have been out of the game too long Potter he was eye fucking you.  I wonder how he came to be in this small town. I can’t believe you got me to move here, I mean it is beautiful but.” Draco waves his wand and a chocolate chip cookie flies into the room.

“This town is perfect for the two of us. The locals are nice they don’t ask questions. I’m not sure why he is here. Maybe he is just trying to start over like us.” They fell into silence as they finish their lunch.

\-----

Fenrir grumbles as he walks into a pub. This town is quiet, not that it is a bad thing, the locals do have an appeal to him. Looking over at the bar he saw what he was hunting for. Where is his blond boy toy he thought to himself ?  The conversation that they had earlier made him think that they were together but maybe not...

Walking over to the bar he sat down next to the raven haired man. A small woman walks up to him with a smile. “What’ll it be?” 

“Whiskey please, and get this man whatever he is having.” The younger man’s head snaps over green eyes sparkling  taking  his breath away.

“Erm... Thanks” Harry said blushing... Fenrir smiles he made him blush, wonder what else he could make him do...  Relax Greyback, this boy is not used to having someone like you around.

“You’re welcome, I owe you because that moon pie as you call it was amazing. I will be coming back tomorrow to see what flavor it will be.” Winking at the younger man he takes a sip of his whiskey that the woman placed in front of him. 

“I’m glad that it was up to par. I know that we know who each other are but that was a long time ago. Fresh town fresh start.” Watching the man with interest, he saw him stick out a hand. “Hi I'm Harry,” 

Feeling a smirk appear on his lips Fenrir takes the smaller hand into his. “I’m Fenrir, so do you come here often?”  When their hands he felt something... something he hasn’t felt in such a long time.  Harry’s laughter caught him off guard, why was he laughing at him?

“Sorry, that is one of the worst pickup lines ever Fen, I figured someone like you would have better ones.” Cocking his head to the side the older man  speaks .

“It wasn’t a pick up line, I was just wondering if you did come here often trust me, I don’t need pickup lines ...” They sat there in silence for a minute huffing Fenrir spoke first. “ I don’t see your boyfriend around is he at home he shouldn’t let someone who looks like you alone.” There is that blush again, moving so he could be closer to Harry. 

“I don’t come here that often, Draco said that I needed to get out, and he is not my boyfriend thank Merlin! He is my best friend and he is talking to that guy over there.” He pointed with his chin turning around Fenrir saw the blonde quite obviously flirting with the man in the booth. “Why shouldn’t I be here by myself, as you know I am fully capable taking care of myself.”  Harry  moves closer to him and his scent moves around the werewolf. He knows that smell, that is the smell he couldn’t get out of his mind all day. Leather, body wash and earth. 

“That is true,” Watching Harry down his drink he looks over at him. 

“Do you want to step outside with me? I need a cigarette.” Nodding Fenrir stands and follows Harry outside. Drinking in the younger man he is wearing tight dark wash denim with a t-shirt and black leather jacket.   ‘Bet he would look good naked ass in the air on my bed...’ he thought to himself.

Pulling out a rumbled pack Harry offers one to Fenrir who takes one and smiles. With a flick of Harry’s fingers they were both lit.

“You are full of  surprises  Harry,” The werewolf says as he takes a drag.

“Oh yes, the boy who lives can light a cigarette with his fingers... many would say that I am letting my magic go to waste but I love what I do.” Fenrir watch the young man flick the ash. 

“You are good at what you do, you shouldn’t let people try to tell you what you need to do, you have already done enough of that when you were younger.” Seeing the look on Harry’s face he didn’t know how to read it. 

“Yes, I suppose that you could say that... I know that you were not represented the best during the war... People had to do what they had to do... There was so much gray area, it took me a while to figure it out. 5 years later everything just doesn’t seem so black and white, but seeing as this is a fresh start, I don’t want to talk about that anymore. So, Fen tell me what do you do for a living?” Shocked by how relaxed Harry is and did he just call him Fen? 

“I will be actually working for the fire brigade. It is not my dream job but it is normal and I feel like I helped at the end of the day.” Seeing that sparkle again in Harry’s eyes does something to him, he would like to see that more often.  You’re getting soft Greyback.  “What made you pick baking, you are wonderful at it.” The werewolf said as he took another drag of his cigarette. 

“It was something that I’ve always loved to do, I have been cooking and baking since I was a child. It was a chore that I had.” Seeing the younger man’s emotions shift, he didn’t like the smell of sadness coming off of him. 

“I will have to try everything ;  I would love to become a food tester if you like.” Moving closer to him seeing Harry’s breath catch.  Smelling him, it wasn’t from fear... he likes him being close.

“I think that could be arranged.” Moving even closer Fenrir could almost touch him. 

“Potter there you are... Come on it is getting late.” Growling Fenrir moves back. Watching the blond walk up to Harry and take his hand. 

“I’ll see you around Fireman...” Harry said with a smile. 

Taking a deep breath ,  he knew he wanted to spend more time with him and he knew how he could do it. With a smirk he throws his cigarette butt in the dish and walks out of the bar. 

\-----

Once again Harry couldn’t sleep, that is nothing new to him. Grabbing a book from the books shelf he made himself comfortable. All he could hear was the crackling of the fire and the ticking of the clock. Maybe he should go for a run, he was just out last night. Maybe he could go check on Duke, knowing he would probably never see that wolf again. 

As if on cue he heard a howl  outside  his door. Smiling he placed a book maker in his place and walks towards the door. Opening he saw the silver wolf sitting with his tail swishing back and forth.

“DUKE!” With a jump the wolf knocks over Harry licking his face. “Calm down boy, I'm happy to see you.. Why did you leave this morning I was going to make you breakfast.” Thinking that he was talking to someone from a one-night stand  and not  a wolf. The wolf moves so Harry could stand back up. “So would you like to come in and eat something or are you wanting to go for a run and then come back and eat something?”  Watching the wolf, he cocks his head to the side and yips running towards the forest. “Alright, alright hold on I'm coming.” 

Transforming into his wolf he runs after Duke .

\----

“Come on handsome let’s get you something to eat.” Walking into the house Duke sits down next to the table watching Harry grab some meat out of the fridge and placing it on a plat as he makes a sandwich. 

“I’m glad that you came back tonight. I couldn’t sleep, I was about to come find you .” Sitting down the plate in front of Duke Harry sat at the table.  “ So ,  I saw this guy that I haven’t seen in a long time that I never thought  I  would see again. It brought up some feelings that I haven’t felt in a long time…” 

Seeing  Duke stop eating a look at him Harry laughs. “I know snake understand me but it’s like you do too I hope that you are not an animagis or this is going to be weird… anyways it doesn’t matter if you are or not if you wanted to hurt me you already could. Anyways this guy is very handsome and I know he has a history and he is just like someone who I love… loved and I promised myself I would never feel like this again.  Even though I want to see this guy again I don’t know if I should.” Feeling Dukes head in his lap he runs his fingers through his fur.

“I know I'm sorry you probably don’t want to hear all of this. I should just go to bed, do you want to come and stay with me or do you want to go back outside. Standing he sends his plate over to the sink stretching he feels Dukes snout pushing him towards the sitting room. “Alright come on you can sleep in the bed with me... Just don’t turn into a serial killer and off me during the night.” Smiling he walks back towards his room getting on to his bed lays down on his side. Feeling the extra weight on the bed Duke curls up next to him places his head on Harry’s chest. “Good night handsome.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It's been a terrible week. I'm posting early because my Granny Franny passed away and tomorrow I will be driving 6 hours. Thankfully i'm all gassed up and have my music ready. Not too ready to say goodbye though. Wish I was driving home for a happy reason.

I know who I am when I'm alone   
Something else when I see you   
You don't understand, you should never know   
How easy you are to need 

Hozier 

 

 

The morning has been going nonstop as Harry and Draco fill order after order. They only had a few minutes to themselves which they talked about a certain werewolf who was all over him... or that’s what Draco said. 

Once again Harry sent Draco to get them lunch Harry has been waiting all morning to see if Fenrir would come in. Stepping in from the back he hears the bell ring and there he was standing looking even better than he did the day before. 

“Good afternoon...” Harry said with a smile, feeling a flutter in his stomach. 

“Hi, I wanted to see what flavor you had today,” The taller man said as he leans on the counter, close enough for Harry smell him. Smelling of rain, pine and something wild... 

“We have Peanut Butter today... I hope that you like it.. Would you want it for here or to go?” Harry smiles at him, there is something about his eyes that are so familiar. Knowing he shouldn’t be staring at them like that. 

“To go I have to get back to the station.” Nodding the younger man continues to pack up his things. 

“Here ya go... on the house... you are a public servant you deserve the perks. Just don’t tell any of your friends at work. I would lose a lot of business.” Winking Harry places, the bag and coffee in front of him. 

“See you tomorrow, I will pay though I'm off tomorrow.” Watching the werewolf walk towards the door he turns quickly. “Strawberry... would be a good flavor...” With a smirk he walks out the door. 

Sighing Harry leans on the counter, ‘what are you doing’... he says to himself. ‘This is crazy remember the last time that you liked someone? He took your heart and broke it into a million pieces.’ 

‘You actually thought that this would last.... It was a lapse in judgement. We just finished a war that we both thought we were not going to live through. I’m shocked to think that you would think that I would be with you. It’s sad really that you love me... ’ Feeling tears burn his eyes Harry shakes his head. 

‘It is a shame though, you do have a fine arse Harry. The best I ever had...’ 

“Harry!” Draco’s voice brings him out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah,” Harry wipes the stray tear from his face. Smiling a watery smile at Draco. 

“I’ve said your name five times. You know how I hate to be ignored, now what's going on?” Draco places the burger and chips down in front of him. 

“Nothing, I was just thinking that’s all.” Seeing Draco roll his eyes Harry looks down and pops a chip into his mouth. 

“What made you think of that git again? Did a certain handsome werewolf who was all over you last night at the bar come in?” Watching Draco take a bite of his hamburger Harry just glares at him. It was funny seeing Draco eat muggle food that he didn’t even want to try when he first came around. 

“Yes, he came in got his coffee and moon pie and left. I think I am going to make strawberry moon pies what do you think? Will you come over later and try them out... We can watch whatever you want and eat a bunch of junk I'll even cook for you.” He didn’t feel like being alone tonight, he would think too much. 

“Fine we will go to the grocery after work and pick up things for you to make me a proper meal. Then we are going to watch sappy love movies all night.” Sighing Harry nods. 

“Alright and we are getting wine.” The raven hair man says with a mouthfull. 

“Of course,... What’s a movie night without wine!” Draco turns up his nose as Harry throws a chip at him. Smiling he picks it up and pops it in his mouth. 

\----- 

Fenrir grumbles as he walks around the grocery, he couldn’t seem to get those emerald eyes out of his mind. You know that this is not going to go anywhere. Harry is a wizard, a very powerful one at that, he is handsome, and young. Not a werewolf with a shady past and tried to kill a bunch of his loved ones... even though you were doing it to protect your pack... That left you and want’s nothing to do with you. 

“Harry I’m going to pick out the wine because you are shit at it. Go get a loaf of French bread, I’ll meet you at the meet counter.” Could this be his lucky day seeing those eyes again? 

Hmm come to think of it Fenrir needed some bread. Making his way over to the bread isle there stood the man he wanted to see. 

Those green eyes look up it’s like they are looking into his soul. Moving over closer to him Fenrir give him his best smile. 

“We really should stop meeting like this Harry. It seems to me that you might be following me.” The werewolf says as he rolls his buggy over to him. Noticing the smile that appears on Harry’s lips. 

“I think that is the other way around Fen. It seems like everywhere I go I see you... I guess that is the joys of living in a small town.” The younger man bits his lips which is distracting. 

“It is a joy...” Seeing Draco walk up Fenrir hold back a growl is he ever going to have more than two minutes alone with him not being a wolf. “I will see you tomorrow.” Giving him one last look, he walks away. Tomorrow, you have to do something tomorrow. 

\---- 

“Oh, I can’t move, damn you Harry! Your pasta always does this to me. I eat so much I feel like I'm going to pop. Come on let’s step outside, I need a cigarette after that...” Laughing Harry throws a towel at him. 

“Alright, I just want to give you a heads up, there has been a wolf that has been around, I run with him sometimes when I change. Don’t freak out if he is outside okay.” Summoning he cigarettes he opens the door. 

“Only you Harry would have a pet wolf. Are you trying to get yourself killed. What would happen to our business if something would happen to you. I’m just the pretty face you are the one that actually bakes.” Playfully pushing him out the door Harry stumbles over to the table looking around for Duke. Smiling he spots a silver blur running towards him. It looks like Draco didn’t notice. 

Looking over at Draco, he could tell something is off... he has been off all day. “Okay, are you going to tell me why you have been acting strange today?” Harry said handing Draco a cigarette. 

Sighing Draco lights up and inhales deep. “I received a letter a couple of days ago. I.. I didn’t really want to tell you but Severus is coming to visit.” Draco’s voice wavers, his blue eyes watching the other mans reaction. 

“Oh.” Harry’s heart starts to pound. “Well are you going to be off for a couple of days. That’s fine if you need it. You deserve it I will be okay by myself. Whe.. When is he coming?” Watching Draco blanch, that’s not good. 

“Tomorrow, he is just staying for a couple of days. I didn’t even want him to come but you know how he is. He is the only family I have left, not that I agree with how he treated you.” Harry places his hand on Draco’s. 

“It’s okay, I’m not going to make you choose between him and I.” Hearing a growl Harry whips his head around. 

“Duke!” The wolf just sits there watching Draco. “Hey stop that... He isn’t hurting me, come here.” It took a few minutes for the wolf to break his eye contact with Draco. 

“Harry control your wolf.” Duke walks over to Harry and places his head in Harry’s lap. Yipping softly at the contact. 

“You need to be nice Duke, Draco wasn’t hurting me he is my best friend.” Huffing he licks Harry’s hand as he runs his fingers through the silver fur. 

“He is going to meet me at the shop, you can go get lunch and when you get back, we will leave.” Harry nods and takes another drag of his cigarette. Flicking his wrist, a bottle holding an amber colored liquid and two glasses appear. 

“I don’t think wine is going to do it tonight.” Harry pours two fingers of the liquid and hands one to Draco. “Cheers.” Holding his drink out to Draco, he pours the whole thing in his mouth. 

After sitting outside for a couple of hours and a lot of drinks later. “Drayco, let’s go inside I'm exhausted. If I have to see that git even if it is for two minutes tomorrow, I'm going to need my rest.” 

“Alright... But I want the right side of the bed, and the wolf sleeps on your side.” Harry looks down at Duke who is now sitting at his feet. 

“Come on Dukey, do you want to come in tonight.” Duke places his paws on Harry’s legs and licks his face. Harry laughs and hugs him. “Alright come on then.” The wolf shakes his head and runs towards the woods. Turning back around he howls. “Okay goodnight Duke I will see you tomorrow!” 

“A fuckin wolf Potter... You just said goodnight to a fucking wolf.” Draco threw his arms around Harry as the walk into the house. 

“Yeah yeah... I know get your skinny arse inside and let’s go to bed.” Harry pats Draco’s bum. 

“I have a glorious arse and you know it Potter.” Rolling his eyes they both fall into bed not waking up until morning. 

\------- 

After two cups of coffee and a hangover potion Harry felt like himself again. Draco went home this morning and isn’t coming in until Severus arrives. Looking at the clock he saw that would be any moment. Running to the back really quick to get the things he needed to refill he hears the bell ringing. 

“Be right there!” He yells as he walks out with a tray of pasties almost dropping it when he saw onyx eyes piercing into him. Trying not to glare at him Harry places them into the display case. 

“Hello Mister Potter.” Severus tone drips like honey, as he stalks forward. Looking just as he did, dark brooding and mysterious. Even though he is a prick he is a very sexy prick. 

“Professor, Draco should be here any moment can I get you a coffee or a tea?” Harry could feel his hands trembling. Calm down Harry. 

“I came early because I wanted to speak with you alone. I would love a cup of coffee, black please.” Turning around Harry shakily pours the coffee in a to go cup hopefully he would get the hint that he didn’t want him to stay long. 

“Thank you... Harry.” Severus grabs the cup their fingers touch Harry pulls his hand back as if he was burned. 

“If you like you could have a seat, I'm sure Draco will be here any moment. I have to get more things from the back.” Harry didn’t wait for a response he practically runs to the back. Why... why does he still have that type of effect on him. Harry thought to himself. 

Hearing the bell ring again He wipes away a tear and walks back out. Fenrir stood by the counter leaning there looking... well looking good. 

“Hey Fen.” Harry said with a watery smile. “Moon Pie coming up... It’s strawberry today.” Seeing the werewolf frown. Isn’t that what he wanted why would he say strawberry yesterday. 

“You okay Harry? It looks like someone kicked your puppy.” Fen leans over the counter as if to get a better look. His muscles showing through his shirt, ‘focus Harry, your ex is right over there and why would Fenrir want you?’ 

“Yes I'm... I'm okay I hope that you like the strawberry ones Draco tried them out and ate half a dozen so I'm guessing they are good.” Handing over the bag and coffee. Fen holds out his money and Harry just shook his head. 

“Protect and serve...” Harry teases as he salutes him. 

“That is American police not me... Here take the money Harry.” Rolling his eyes Harry crosses his arms. Fenrir smiles and places the 10 quid in the tip jar. Smiling a bright smile at Harry. 

Hearing a cough, the both look to the sound. “Harry, could I trouble you for some more coffee.” Hearing a small growl from werewolf Severus looks over. 

“Greyback, I didn’t expect you to be among the civilized.” Severus’ voice oozed out of him. The werewolf walks up to the potions master now face to face. Harry couldn’t look away, he should break this up but there was something about Fenrir right now. 

“I didn’t expect to see you out of your dungeons you greasy bat.” Fenrir spat back to him. Seeing this not going very well Harry jumps in. 

“Yes, Professor I will get you some more coffee and Fen come back tomorrow for the new flavor...” Smiling a small smile at him. Huffing Fenrir nods and walks out of the baker. 

“I don’t like how he looks at you Harry.” Severus said walking over to the counter now that there is room. 

“It is none of your concern how he looks at me Snape.” Harry grits his teeth as he hands the potion master his cup. 

“It is my concern Harry... That is why I'm visiting, I miss you...” Harry didn’t know if he wanted to scream, laugh or cry. 

“You can’t be serious Sev. After 4 years and after what you said to me, you want me to believe that you miss me.” Harry could feel his magic start to spark around him. 

“It was a huge mistake. What I said how I acted... I was... well I was scared, about the feeling that I had for you.” Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing, there is no way he is going to fall for that. Turning around he starts to walk back towards the kitchen. Only to be stopped by a hand grabbing on to him, turning him around into Severus’ arms. 

Gasping, green eyes look into onyx. “Sev don’t I have nothing that I want to say to you, what you said I... I will never forget it. I forgive you it’s fine we were both in a place that I wanted love by someone and you couldn’t give that to me... All you wanted was my arse... you told me. If there is nothing else.” Trying to push him away, it was useless Severus had a good grip on him. Severus pulled him into a fierce kiss, for a moment he feels himself give into the kiss. He hasn’t kissed someone in so long. Until he realizes who it is.Harry trying to push the potion master away but he couldn’t. Not hearing the doorbell. 

\----- 

“What’s going on here?” Draco’s voice booms, finally Severus let go of him. Harry runs in the back. 

“I was trying to apologize to Harry, about my actions long ago.” Raising an eyebrow Draco looks at his godfather. 

“Sev, I love you but leave him alone. He has been through too much, and after what you did to him. He hasn’t been with anyone since. You broke his heart; I can’t watch you do that again.” Crossing his arms Draco looks at the potion master. 

“I was afraid Draco, that is why I said those things you know that I'm am not good with my feelings. I haven’t been able to get Harry out of my mind. I will show him that I have changed and hopefully he will forgive me.” Severus looks at his godson, “My life has been hell without him.” Draco looks at the older man. There is no way that he is going to let him get to Harry. The past couple of days he actually saw Harry smile, and it was because of Fenrir. 

Seeing Harry walk back into the room with his lunch Draco walks over to him and gives him a hug. “I will call you later, try not to scare all the customers away scar head.” 

“I will try not too, don’t have too much fun with the greasy git.” Harry whispers, squeezing him. 

Looking at Harry one last time Draco walks out with his godfather. 

\------ 

Harry sat on his couch with an almost empty bottle of whiskey looking at pictures of his friends... well ex friends. Tears flow from his eyes as he picks up one of Severus, he didn’t know that Harry was taking the picture. It was one of the times he was actually smiling, no one got to see Sev smile that often. Not a true smile. Why did he have to say that he misses him, Harry doesn’t want him anymore. Then why did it matter. ‘You know what you need to do is go find Fenrir why didn’t you give him your number.’ Harry thought to himself. He is good looking, and he wants to help people. Harry wants to get to know him better. Tomorrow when he comes into work, he is going to give him is number, discretely but still. 

Taking another drink of whiskey Harry hears howling outside his door. Smiling he stands up, feeling the world spin for a moment he gets his bearing. Opening the back door there is Duke again, not waiting to be invited in the wolf just walks in and plops down on the couch. Shaking his head Harry walks over and sits down next to him. 

“Hi Duke, I'm just wallowing in self-pity tonight... I figured you didn’t want to see me like this. I don’t want to see me like this.” The Wolf plops his head in Harry's lap smiling he slides his fingers through the silver fur. 

“You know Duke, I feel like I am never going to catch a break. I lost my family, my friends, it probably would be better if I would just fall asleep and not wake up ya know.” A growl fills the room, Duke raises his head and licks Harry’s face. 

“I know it wouldn’t help, you know what handsome I’m going to give Fenrir my number and I’m going to go out with him and maybe he will help me forget a little bit. Gods I mean he is so hot, I don’t know I didn’t notice that before, but he probably wouldn’t want a relationship. People like that don’t want relationships they want someone to fuck, but you know what maybe that is what I need. To be pounded into.” Harry shakes his head is he really talking about sex to a wolf. ‘You are too drunk Harry’ 

The wolf makes a low grumble. “Come on let’s go to bed, I must say you are the best cuddler, and listener. Too bad you are not an animagus I think I would let you take me out on a date.” Shaking his head, he stumbles to his bed with Duke following behind him. 

\------ 

Fenrir felt nervous today, why should he feel nervous. Maybe because the man he hasn’t stop thinking about potently going to ask him out on a date tonight oh and also wants him to pound him into the mattress. ‘You should be the one that asks him out on the date. Fenrir Greyback in not the sub in his relationships.’ Growling he walks down the street into the bakery. 

When he walks inside, he saw a line forming, Harry looking distraught and flustered. Where is the blond, doesn’t he normally help? 

“Sorry about the wait guy’s I'm all alone today. Give me one moment I will get some things from the back.” With that he saw Harry disappear in the back. Getting a wonderful idea Fen walks past the people and around the counter. 

Looking at the customer a little old lady with white hair and big blue eyes. “What can I get you ma’am?” He said trying not sound too rough. 

“I will like a half a dozen of your chocolate chip cookies, and half a dozen of the peanut butter cookies.” Nodding Fen grabs a bag placing 6 of each cookie in it. Looking up at the sign he adds up the total. The older woman hands him a crumbled up 20 and smiles. Keep the change handsome.” Writing down the order so he could let Harry know he didn’t want to screw anything up. 

A well-dressed man walks up next. “Yes, I would like a large coffee black an apple fritter.” Turning around he saw Harry walk in from the back. He could see the puzzled look on his face, smiling he grabs a cup and fills it with coffee and then grabs an apple fritter placing it in a bag. Harry places the food in the case and takes the man’s card. 

“Thank you, sir have a wonderful day.” Harry looks over at Fen and smiles at him. 

After they cleared the line Harry sighs and leans on the counter. “Thank you, Fen... you didn’t have to do that you know...” Shrugging his shoulders the werewolf smiles at him. 

“You needed help, where is your blond puppy dog? I thought you guys were attached at the hip?” Watching the smaller man roll his eyes he tried not to laugh. 

“He is off today, it’s normally not this busy but I guess that is my luck... So, let me get you what you wanted before you started working. I made a PB&J moon pie today I know you would like to try it out...” Watching Harry slide past him feeling his hands run across his back. 

“Actually, I would like to eat lunch first... I’ve noticed it’s normally your lunch time... How about I go grab us some fish and chips. I’m off today so I can help you with the bakery it seems like you need it and I'm getting a lot of tips.” Fenrir moves closer to Harry, hearing his heart beat quicken. 

“Oh.. Umm that.. That would be great, thank you...” Harry smiles at him that smile he has only seen when he is ‘Duke’. 

“Be right back then little wolf.” Squeezing his shoulder before he walks away, he is getting addicted to his touch. 

\---- 

Harry takes a deep breath as he watching Fenrir walk out of the bakery, he was shocked when he walked in from the back seeing Fen taking care of customers. People could change or maybe he didn’t know the real Fen to begin with. 

Making himself busy he cleans up around the shop. Hearing the bell he looks up and there is Fen with his hands full of drinks and food. 

“Come sit with me.” The werewolf said motioning to the booth. Harry smiles and walks over sitting looking nervously at him. 

“Thank you, I’m starving.” Placing a chip in his mouth he tries to think of something to talk about. He hasn’t really been on a date in a long time, but this isn’t a date this is lunch... Not a date. 

“Harry, there is something I wanted to ask you. I’m not really good at this type of thing I am used to demanding things so this is out of my comfort zone but...” Harry holds his breath, what is he going to ask him that is out of his comfort zone. 

“Yes...” The younger man says fiddling with his lunch. 

“You will come to dinner with me tonight.. I mean will you come to dinner with me tonight. A guy from work said that there was a new Italian restaurant open the town over. I wanted to see if you would go with me.” Seeing the werewolf blush, did he just blush was Fenrir Greyback nervous. 

“I... Yes... I would like that a lot Fen....” Not hearing the bell or the person who walked in. 

“Yes of course he would go on a date with you.” Groaning Harry looks up and sees Draco smiling at the door with a scowling Snape behind him. 

“He loves milk or white chocolate, not dark... and his favorite flowers are tiger lilies we expect to see you at 7.” Harry looks from Draco to Fen who is smiling up at him. 

“Thanks blondie. Harry thank you for lunch I’ll see you at 7.” Watching Fenrir stand up and moving towards the door. 

“Hold on you don’t know where I live.” Getting a piece of paper and a pen Harry jots down his address and hands it to him. 

“See you soon Harry...” Harry smiles and nods forgetting who was there with him. 

Once he turns back around, he notices Severus standing arms crossed glaring at him, but Draco is smiling. 

“Ooo your first date!” Draco says sing-song, making him blush. A date, oh Merlin a date! 

“Draco it was hardly his first date, Harry I didn’t know you were into bestiality.” Severus said curtly. Draco glares at his godfather. 

“Sev, what did I tell you.” Draco whispers looking from him to the potions master. 

“Why does it matter what I am into Snape. You made it clear before that you didn’t want me.” Harry said cleaning up his and Fens lunch. Smiling a little thinking about their date. 

“Draco leave I would like to talk to Harry alone please.” Draco looks from Harry to Snape. 

“It’s fine Draco... He won't quit until we talk.” Squeezing the blonde hand Harry took a deep breath. 

“I’ll be in the back... Yell if you need me... Sev don’t fucking hurt him okay.” Draco glares and walks away. 

“Okay talk.” Harry said crossing his arms. 

“Harry, theses past years have been hell on earth. I didn’t realize it that you were my happiness, I mean I knew but I didn’t want to admit it to myself. I know you feel it Harry,” Severus steps closer to him and reaches out to cup his face. Feeling him that close Harry stands back. 

“No Sev... Not again you are not going to do this to me. I loved you, you didn’t fucking care I don’t care if you are Draco’s godfather get out of my shop. I don’t want to see you ever again do you hear me. If you had any feelings for me at all you would leave, leave me to be happy.” 

Stepping away with a huff, “This is not over Harry I will make you see that you still love me I promise you that.” 

“No you won’t. Sev I think it’s time you should leave, and not just the store... I don’t like people who threaten someone I love now go.” Draco says as he walks in from the back. 

“Harry I promise, I'll get what I want.” Then with a pop Severus was gone.... 

Running up to Harry, Draco pulls him into a hug. “Okay you are going home... I’ll be at your house at 5 to get you dressed for your date... Don’t fight me on this... Go home take a bath, relax think about how sexy your werewolf is going to look tonight...” Harry laughs with tears in his eyes. 

“Okay, thanks Draco... I'm sorry about Sev.. I know he was the only family you have left...” Watching Draco shake his head.. 

“No Harry, you are my family. You are all I need that and a sexy man to come and sweep me off my feet. Now go, I’ll see you soon.” Hugging Draco one last time Harry left for his house... Not really believing he has a date with Fenrir Greyback...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter! It's probably not going to be every week right now... It will probably be ever other week for an update. Since this is all that I had written up! As always all errors are mine! Kudos and Comments are welcomed! It makes my heart happy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone... New Chapter remember all errors are mine!

Fenrir stood outside the house that he has been to almost every night since he was patched up by Harry. Of course, he didn’t know that. Looking down at himself he is wearing something that he would never normally wear. Black dress pants, and a blue dress shirt, which the worker told him brought out his beautiful blue eyes. Then looking at the tiger lilies that he had in his hand with a box of assorted chocolates... ‘You are going soft Greyback, never have you done this for someone not even...’ Pushing that thought away. The werewolf knocks on the door. A few moments later the blond puppy opens the door. 

“On time good, and you have the flowers and chocolates. You are doing well Greyback. You look presentable too.” Holding back a growl he just stood there listening to the blond ramble on. 

“Draco, will you please let him in and go home...” Hearing Harry’s voice calms him, seeing Draco open his mouth and then close it. 

“If you hurt him wolf, I will hurt you...” With that the blond pops away. Still awaiting at the door Harry appears around it. 

“Erm.. Hi Fen come on in sorry about Draco, like I said still trying to train him not to be an arse.” Taking in Harry now, Fenrir sees that he is wearing an emerald green button up with black are those leather pants, with dragon hide boots. 

“It’s okay, here.” The werewolf pushes the flowers and candy into Harry’s arms. Seeing a smile appear on Harry’s face he felt a strange sensation in his stomach. It wasn’t lust... no it was something completely different. 

“Fen! They are perfect! Thank you so much! Let me just put these in water and we can go leave... I’m sorry if my place is messy, normally it doesn’t look like this. A couple days ago I helped an animal and I have been making sure he was okay. Plus waking up early, and I don’t know why I am rambling like I am I doubt that you want to hear this.” Fenrir looks at Harry smiling, he is cute with his rambling. 

“You are a hero through and through Harry. Your house is great, looks inviting.” ‘Inviting? Really Greyback, who are you right now?’ Seeing that smile though was worth the sappy comment. 

“Okay all set... are we apparating?” Harry ask as he tries to smooth out his hair. He wanted to touch the raven colored hair, bet it feels like velvet. 

“Yes, hold on.” Fenrir said gruffly smiling down at the smaller man. Who took his arm willingly. 

“You smell good.” That is the last thing Fenrir heard before the pop of the apparation. 

\---- 

‘You smell good! You smell good! Did you honestly just tell Fen you smell good you are starting off this date perfectly Harry!’ He said to himself as they appear in the ally way next to the restaurant. 

Looking up at Fenrir who is studying him, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to say you smelled good... not that you don’t smell good you do... You smell really good. Anyways please say something before I continue digging myself into the dirt.” Nervously running his fingers through his hair. 

“Thank you, you smell good too... you smell of leather, earth and right now embarrassment. You shouldn’t feel embarrassed, I'm glad that I smell good to you because you smell good to me.” Fenrir whispers into his ear. Feeling his cheeks redden Harry looks down as they walk into the restaurant still arm in arm. 

Once inside Harry looks around it was actually really beautiful. Deep rich colors, wines, chocolates, and tans. Candles lite all the tables with white linens and napkins. Slow music fills as he noticed a dance floor, oh gods hopefully Fen won’t ask for a dance but thinking about it he doesn’t seem like the type that would dance. As if he read his mind Fenrir spoke. 

“I can’t wait to get you on the dance floor.” Fenrir growls playfully. 

“Ermm.. I.. I don’t really dance.. I’m not that good at it.” Harry laughs nervously. 

“I could teach you.” Smirking Fenrir ushered them to the hostess her mousy brown hair and too big brown eyes looks up at them. “Two for Greyback.” 

“Oh Yes Sir Mr. Greyback, we have your table all set up. I hope it is to your liking!” She almost squeaks. Raising his eyebrow Harry looks up at Fen who winks down at him. 

Walking they pass every table it seems like in the restaurant until they stop in front of a private room. Opening the doors there is a small table with two chairs the room what lit up by fairy lights and candles. Tiger lilies all around the room in vases and on the table. Harry felt his legs almost give out on him. Fenrir Greyback, scary werewolf, supposed murder, has made this the most perfect first date scene. 

“Oh wow...” ‘Oh wow! That is all you can say’ Harry says to himself. Fenrir pulls away, frowning when he doesn’t feel his body heat next to his own. 

“Is it too much... I’m sorry when your puppy said you like tiger lilies I just figure it would be nice and I wanted us to be able to talk so I went a head and booked a private room.” The werewolf grumbles, without thinking Harry threw his arms around Fenrir. 

“No it’s perfect! It’s just you didn’t have to do all this... This is more of a Draco date. Not that I don’t love it I do...” They both sit down giving their drink orders to the hostess before she walks away. 

\----- 

Fenrir huffs as he sits down, ‘great he hates it. You should have gone with your gut and took him on a picnic or someplace not as fancy.’ 

“We can leave...” He grunts out, knowing Harry wouldn’t go out on another date with him. 

“NO! I don’t want to leave you said that you would teach me how to dance and I'm starving. Next time how about a picnic in the forest or at a park.” Seeing the smaller man reach over and place his hand over the werewolves. 

“Okay next time then... I would prefer that as well. As you know this type of place is not what I usually do.” He looks down at his fingers, hopefully he would want a second date after this. 

“You don’t have to change who you are; I never knew the old you so why wouldn’t I want to?” Watching Harry cock his head to the side just like he did in his wolf form. He is a beautiful wolf and a beautiful man. 

“I’m not the big bad wolf everyone thinks I am... but I'm not a sheep in wolfs clothing either. I’m just me...” 

“I can’t wait to know you... What I have seen so far hasn’t sent me running so... I don’t think you are as bad as you say you are Fen...” Smirking the werewolf looks up at the smaller man. 

“You know you are the only person that has called me Fen and gotten away with it.” He says in a playful growl. Harry raises his eyebrow. 

“Well if the killing curse couldn’t kill me then I not afraid of a little ol’ werewolf.” He winks at Fenrir. 

“You are a brave one little wolf.” The werewolf laughs shaking his head, opening up the menu to see if there is anything that looks appetizing. He didn’t need the frilly type of food; meat is the only thing that he would need. 

“You don’t really mind that I call you Fen... right?” Looking up at his dinner date he frowns. How could he go from playful to nervous so quickly? 

“No little wolf I don’t care that you call me Fen...” A smile appears on Harry’s face. 

“Good because I don’t remember giving you permission to call me little wolf...” Oh the cheek on this man. He will never be boring. 

“That probably isn’t the only nick name I am going to give you little wolf, but we will just have to wait for that...” Seeing his date flush Fenrir looks back down at his menu and smiles when he finds veal parmigiana. 

Once the waitress took their orders Fen looks up at Harry, they should get to know each other. “I hate vegetables...” He barks out quickly, making Harry jump. Holding his hand over his heart he laughs. 

“Okay... so do I … except potatoes... I love potatoes! They go with everything. But I could live off sweets, but I do own a bakery. I blame my childhood, I wasn’t allowed to have any sweets.” Watching Harry’s eyes cloud as he talks about his childhood. Smelling the hurt and sadness coming off the younger man almost made Fenrir sick. 

“I didn’t have that many sweets, until I turned. My childhood wasn’t the best either. My mother died when I was a babe, and my Alpha was a werewolf also... Being the Alpha’s son was hard until I turned 16 left and found my own pack. So now I go to the bakery every day.... Maybe not just for the sweets but for the person who bakes the sweets. Hopefully he will let me be a taste tester.” Seeing the younger man blush. 

“Okay tomorrow then, do you work?” Harry asks as he folds his hands on the table looking into Fen’s eyes. Those beautiful green eyes, the werewolf doesn’t care that he is going soft Harry seems like he is worth it. 

“No, no I don’t work tomorrow... What do you have in mind?” The werewolf leans closer searching those green eyes. 

“6:00am Full Moon Bakery. You can help me bake and test some of my new items?” Reaching over the table interlacing their fingers together Fenrir smiles. 

“I’ll be there...” Harry smiles, and the werewolf picks up their joined hands and presses a kiss on the smaller man’s hand. 

“Erm.. Great!” 

\------ 

Harry finishes his last bite of his dinner, he couldn’t believe how good the food was. Mildly distracted by Fenrir’s mouth. ‘Snap out of it Harry.’ Taking a deep breath he looks towards the dance floor. Picturing how it would feel to be in the werewolf’s strong arms. 

“Little wolf…. Harry?” Harry looks back to Fenrir and smiles a sweet smile. 

“Yeah?” Feeling nervous all of a sudden. The werewolf clears his throat, and stands up. Walking over holding out his hand. 

“May I have this dance little wolf?” Looking into those icy blue eyes his breathing speeds up. Merlin this man is attractive. Being his awkward self Harry just nods and places his smaller hand into the bigger calloused hand. 

Walking hand in hand they make it to the dance floor. A slow melody plays, Fenrir places his hand on Harry’s waist and he places his hand on the werewolf’s broad shoulder. With their other hands clasping together. 

“Like I said I just warn you I’m shit at this… you have been warned.” Feeling the older man pulling him closer they start to move to the music. 

“Don’t worry little wolf, I’ll lead.” Getting more comfortable with dancing Harry starts feeling instead of worrying. 

As the song goes on He moves closer into the werewolf, soon his cheek rested on Fen’s shoulder. Taking a deep breath letting the werewolf’s scent fill his nose. His fingers play gently with the silver hair smiling to himself. 

After several songs Harry felt his whole-body melt, he had to collect himself. There is no way that Fen would want a real relationship. He wouldn’t let himself get hurt again. Pulling away from the older man pretty quickly. 

“I would love some dessert…” Knowing his face is flushed. He smiles hopefully it looks like a normal relaxed smile. The older man raises an eyebrow and nods holding out his arm which the younger man takes. 

“Let’s get dessert then little wolf.” Taking a deep breath trying not to think about how his lips would feel or how perfect he felt in the werewolf’s arms. 

— 

Standing in front of Harry’s door Fenrir doesn’t know what to say or do… Would it be too forward if he pulled him into a kiss that he has wanted to give the man since they were dancing. 

“Well…. I guess I should get in… if you want to be my taste tester tomorrow it will be an early morning tomorrow.” His fingers bush the hair out of the younger mans face. Loving the way Harry leans into his touch. 

“So the date was good enough that I can be your taste tester?” Seeing that familiar blush. 

“Yes it was, but remember next time not as fancy… it was wonderful especially the dancing.” Harry whispers… Fenrir’s heart pounds in his chest, the dancing was his favorite part of the date. It scares the werewolf how calm and perfect he feels when he is around Harry. 

“I will see you in the morning then?” Knowing he wasn’t going to leave the younger man. As soon as he goes into the house Fen is going to change into ‘Duke’ and stay with him the rest of the night. Knowing that when Harry finds out it might not be pretty but hopefully by then he won’t matter… 

The younger man moves closer, not wanting to scare his away the werewolf stands completely still. Feeling lips press to his cheek he smiles softly. 

“Goodnight Fenrir.” The sounds of his full name coming out of the smaller man’s mouth and the feeling of his soft lips sent a chill down his spine. Gods this man is going to drive him crazy. 

“Goodnight Harry,” Smiling the smaller man opens his door and waves one last time before closing the door. The werewolf touches his cheek were Harry kissed him and smile. 

—— 

Harry slips off his boots as he thinks about the look on Fen’s face when he kissed his cheek. ‘You are living dangerously Potter’ he says to himself. Walking to his room he changes quickly into his night clothes. Knowing he will not be able to sleep yet, grabbing a book he sits down on his couch. As soon as he gets comfortable, he hears the familiar howl of a silver wolf. Smiling he gets up and opens the back door. When he does Duke jumps on him his paws on Harry’s chest as he licks all over Harry’s face. 

“You would think you were a puppy!” He said laughing at the over grown dog, Duke playfully growls. “Well come on there is so much I want to tell you!” The pair walk back into the sitting room. 

Without being told Duke makes himself comfortable on the couch, shaking his head Harry sits down. A few moments later Dukes’s head was in Harry’s lap. 

“I had the best date tonight Duke. I can’t believe it went so well! Plus, I’m seeing him first thing tomorrow!” The werewolf cuddles in closer almost purring as Harry laughs. 

“I’m completely scared about it, but it doesn’t matter Dukey… I’m not going to think about it I’m going to cuddle with you and read, are you staying tonight?” The wolf nods. 

“YEs? Have you found a nice lady wolf or man wolf?” Duke yips happily. “Well I promise I won’t be jealous; you should bring him or her around… but let me tell you about this date.” Harry moves so he is laying on the couch flicking his wrist so the couch grew so Duke can lay next to him with his head on Harry’s chest. 

“First, he shows up looking perfect. Then he brought me flower and chocolates, and he smelled so good and was sweet and then after dinner we danced. Like all night, I know I sound like a girl right now but never have I felt so... so... safe and complete. I know he is not perfect but he is pretty close...” Taking a deep breath he looks down at Duke who looks like he is smiling up at him. 

“You know there is a part of me that is so scared Duke... I haven't felt this way about someone in such a long time. Like I said the last time that I did the man broke my heart into a million pieces. I guess there is only one way to find out if it is going to happen again and I guess that is just letting Fenrir in.” Whining Duke cuddles even closer to him. 

“Maybe you can meet him sometime... You would have to promise me that you would be nice, I don’t think he would hurt me. Plus he is a werewolf so he could run with us during the full moon wouldn’t that be nice?” Duke growls feeling the vibration in his chest Harry soothes the wolf with a rub in between his ears. 

“Alright alright... You don’t have to get jealous. You are still my favorite wolf. Do you want to go to bed or do you want to stay here?” With a jump Duke jumps and walks towards the bed room. Shaking his head Harry follows the wolf to his room. 

“Don’t be such a bed hog tonight okay.” Watching Duke jump on his bed almost taking up all the room. “Duke come on my handsome wolf... Can’t I have a little bit more room?” Sliding into the bed Duke moves just enough so Harry could get comfortable, once settled the wolf lays down practically on top of him. 

“Good night handsome.” Harry closes his eyes, remembering the icy blue eyes of Fen and the way that he felt when he kisses him on the cheek. He knew he wanted to kiss his lips but if he did, he knew that he would have fallen. 

\----- 

Fenrir felt rushed as he took a quick shower, Harry didn’t wake up until 5:15. Maybe he shouldn’t have stayed with him last night as Duke but he wanted so much to cuddle with him after their wonderful date. He will just have to deal with getting ready quickly. 

He can’t believe that he is actually going to go help Harry with baking. Who is this person, this is not the normal Greyback. He doesn’t know what Harry is doing to him but he likes it. Taking a deep breath he looks at himself in the mirror. Knowing that he doesn’t have to look the best right now. Jeans and a jumper will be good enough. Remember what he said nothing fancy. Maybe tonight he could talk harry into going to this little pub in the same town they went to last night. It has a beautiful patio that over looked a beautiful wooded area. It would be like a picnic just a little fancier. 

Taking a deep breath he apparates right in the middle of the bakery. Thinking Harry would come greet him he hears him laughing in the kitchen. Slowly moving closer he wants to hear what is making him laugh. 

“Are you telling me that you had the most romantic dinner with a hunky werewolf and all that you did was kiss him on the cheek?!” The blond puppy said in an exasperated tone. Fen is starting to like that prat more and more. 

“What was I supposed to do snog him on my front porch... I was barely keeping it together. He is so handsome and he smelled so good. He has made me feel something that I haven’t felt in a long time I was scared damn it!” The panic in Harry’s voice made the werewolf tense. Was he really that afraid that Fen would hurt him. The dungeon bat must have done a number on the little wolf. Well Fenrir now will make sure that he will never hurt Harry the way that Severus did. No matter what, even though it scares him, he will take care of Harry... 

“Harry, I love you. You are completely normal for being scared okay, but you could have at least kissed him on the lips. Could you imagine! The feel of his stubble on your baby smooth skin, those strong arms wrapped around you I'm pretty sure he probably growls and bites...” Fenrir wasn’t blushing... Fenrir never blushes he is an Alpha! Why is it that all the words that the blond puppy was saying driving him mad thinking about Harry’s lips on his? 

“Back off Malfoy!” Harry didn’t sound too playful... Which made the werewolf walk closer so he could maybe get a glance of the younger man's face. “He’s mine! Find you own... but you do paint a beautiful picture! Now take your fine ass out of my kitchen and be back here by 8 Fen should be here any moment and I don’t want you scaring him off.” Hearing Draco laugh Fen walks back towards the door quickly. He couldn’t get caught not yet... 

“Alright I'm going... but if you don’t kiss him soon, I'm going to work my magic and bag that werewolf all for myself. You my dearest friend whom I love... are not as beautiful as I but your ass is finer.... Have fun!” Hearing him pop away Fen pops out of the bakery in between the building he quickly walks to the front door he knocks on it. Watching Harry through the glass his mouth is dry, merlin he looks good enough to eat. Wearing khaki trousers, a green button up with a cardigan over it. Smiling at him Harry opens the door. 

“You are right on time!” The younger man pulls him into a hug. Loving how the little wolf feels in his arms he growls lowly. 

“I can’t wait to try all of your delicious patisserie. You look really good today.” Fenrir said as he pulls away from the younger man. Seeing the man blush he flashes a toothy smile. 

“Thank you, you don’t look bad yourself.” Interlacing their fingers Harry pulls him back into the kitchen. “Alright first things first let's wash our hands and you can help me with moon pies and then we can do the pastries.” Rolling up his sleeves Harry walks towards the sink, the werewolf follows his lead. 

‘He wants me to bake...’ Thinking to himself. There is no way this will end well. “Little wolf I don’t think you should let me bake anything. I’m not too good at that... my Mormor tried to teach me but she soon gave up. Plus alpha’s don’t cook or bake....” 

The younger man moves so he could wash his hands he looks over to Harry who smiles and flicks water into his face laughing he quickly walks across the room. “Oh, Alpha you are going to be baking today no excuse … A big bad alpha like yourself needs to learn... how else are you going to woo a perfect mate.” Growling playfully Fenrir chases after him pulling the smaller man into his arms. 

“You want me to do this so I will be able to woo a potential mate? What if the person I'm trying to woo is a baker themselves, and a really good one... do you think that they would want horrible bake goods that I would try to make.” Fenrir reaches up with one hand and runs his fingers through the younger mans raven colored hair while his other arm is curled around his waist. 

“I’m sure the person who you are trying to woo would love to eat whatever you would make for them because the person took the time and effort into making something with their own two hands.” The smaller man leans into his touch as the werewolf continues to play with his hair. 

Ice blue eyes look into Emerald green, “Then I guess you should teach me so I will be able to make him something so I can show how much I like him.” Not wanting to pull away but he still does. 

\------ 

Harry looks over at Fenrir who is currently filling macaron’s, there is just a little bit of butter cream on his face. Smiling he slowly walks over to the werewolf who was concentrating so hard. 

“Fen...” Harry says running his hand down the older man’s arm which grabs his attention. 

“Yes little wolf? Am I doing this wrong.. I told you I didn’t know what I was doing!” Grumbling he looks down at the buttercream everywhere. Harry places his fingers underneath the werewolf's chiseled chin pulling it up so he could see those beautiful blue eyes. 

“You are actually doing a wonderful job... you just have a little bit of buttercream right...” Leaning in Harry places an open mouth kiss on the werewolf’s cheek. “There I got it...” Lingering there seeing Fen open his eyes slowly moving his head the older man smiles and takes his thumb and wipes Harry’s cheek. 

“You have flour on your cheek.” Feeling the calloused thumb rub back and forth on his cheek he feels Fen pull him closer their lips now almost touching. Making the first move Harry brushes his lips against the older man’s. Red faced he tries to pull away quickly because the werewolf didn’t kiss back but as soon as he tried he was pulled into another kiss. 

Harry’s eyes flutter shut as he feels the soft lips on his, opening his mouth inviting the werewolf in who took complete control. Wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck he pulls them even closer. He hasn’t ever had a kiss like this before. It wasn’t rushed or sloppy, it was slow romantic. Slowly pulling away, desperately needing to take a breath. 

“You’re right...” Fenrir growls onto Harry’s lips, still drunk off that kiss he didn’t know what he was right about. 

“What?” Was all that he could say. Smiling Fen give him a chaste kiss. 

“You said baking would help me with wooing someone... and it did...” Blushing Harry pulls the werewolf into another kiss. 

“Hey, it’s 8:05 why isn’t the....” Draco voice echo’s into the kitchen but stops when he sees what is going on... Harry pulls away quickly from Fenrir who growls and pulls him back, looking at Draco. 

“Oh thank goodness... I told him if he didn’t kiss you I would...” Glaring at his best friend he places a kiss on Fen’s cheek before he pulls away. 

“Shut it Malfoy.” Harry throws a blueberry at him. 

“Sorry blondie... it will never happen.” Seeing Draco walk up to Fenrir Harry holds his breath, this will not go well... Even though he is happy to know that Fen wouldn’t kiss Draco... he has always though of Draco being better looking than him. 

“Good! Then I don’t have to kill you and stuff you yet....” Barking a loud laugh Fen throws his arm roughly around Draco’s shoulders making him stumble. Harry covers his mouth trying not to laugh out loud. 

“I like you puppy! We should keep him around little wolf.” Draco sneers at the older man and then shakes his head... 

“You better be glad he likes you...” Seeing his friend finally get out of the arms of the werewolf. “I’m going to open the store... Try to get something out here so our customers have something to buy.” Harry rolls his eyes and picks up a couple of trays. 

“Come on handsome, let’s put these in the display and then we can finish up and grab a pastry and a cup of coffee we can take a quick break.” Before Harry could walk out of the room the werewolf pulls him gently into his arms awkwardly because of the trays and kisses him sweetly. 

“I think you are sweeter than anything you could bake little wolf.” Feeling his heart beat out of his chest Harry blushes. 

“S...So are you Wolfie...” Quickly Harry runs into the store front before he could become redder... It’s horrible Harry is already falling for the big bad wolf...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. My emotions have been all over this week.. I still can't believe Granny Franny is gone.... Anyways Comments and Kudos welcome!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a flash back chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All errors and such are mine!!!!! Hope you enjoy!!!!!!

All you have is your fire   
And the place you need to reach   
Don't you ever tame your demons   
But always keep 'em on a leash 

Hozier 

 

 

Flash back 

Harry took a sip of his fire whiskey, feeling the burn down his throat. This is the third gala in a week. This life of being a hero was too much for him, all he wanted to do was leave didn’t matter where he wanted to go. He just knew that he wanted to go somewhere. 

“There you are Harry, what were you thinking Malfoy... really you just kissed Malfoy on the mouth.” Looking over he saw Ron’s red face. With Hermione behind him arms crossed. Taking a sip of his whiskey he finally looks over. 

“It was a bloody good kiss. Best one I’ve had so far.” Looking away Harry takes another sip of his whiskey. He was done being what everyone wanted him to be. He just wanted to be Harry. 

“When did this thing with Malfoy start Harry? You haven’t always been... been....” Seeing Ron’s face turn redder by the second he just rolls his eyes. Knowing that their relationship will never be the same again. 

“Nothing is going on between Malfoy and I, we are just really good friends. He does have a wonderful arse though, no I like more of the dark and mysterious type. Like our old potions’ professor... Now that is someone that I would like to have a relationship with.” Spotting the man now Harry smiles and finishes his whiskey. “Before you say anything Hermione I know you have kept quiet, you wanted me to be with Ginny and you Ron so we can live together forever and be happy. You both have changed since I told you I was gay, I thought we were friends.... family... but you are only okay with me being in your family if I do go to these stupid parties, and marry someone I don’t love, and let’s not forget the Potter money... That stops now, until you can accept me for who I am then this friendship is over.” Seeing both of their mouths open Harry shakes his head and walks Draco who is standing with Severus Snape. 

“Hello Professor, Draco.” Harry winks at his friend and nervously smiles at Severus. 

“I’m guessing your friends found you? I don’t know what you were thinking kissing me... I know that it is hard to resist... but maybe you should have waited till we went back to your place..” Watching the older man as Draco spoke Harry could tell he didn’t like the fact that him and Draco kissed. Which was good for him, he was worried that the Professor wouldn’t feel anything for him. 

“I just wanted to give everyone a show, that is all they have wanted since I defeated Voldemort.” Both the of the men flinched when Harry said his name. “If I wanted to do more Draco, I would have already done it... How many times have we slept over at each other's house... You are beautiful, but...” 

“You like the dark and mysterious type... I know... but you do Potter have a wonderful arse... Don’t you think Sev?” The older man spits out the mouthful of drink he had. Harry face reddens, that is not how he wanted Severus to find out that he has been in love with the professor since his 5th year.... 

Composing himself Severus smiles at Harry. “Your arse is wonderful... Potter, Draco is right it is better than his...” Feeling his heart beat in his ears Harry couldn’t believe that Severus Snape said that about him. “If you really want to get them talking Harry, you should allow me this dance.” Holding out the potion stained fingers, the younger man looks over at Draco who was smirking and then back to Severus who has his infamous eyebrow raised. 

Placing his shaky hand in his Harry was led to the dance floor. Severus wraps his arm around the younger man’s lower back and clasps their other hand together. 

“I remember the Yule Ball I hope Mister Potter, you are better at dancing now...” That deep creamy voice said into his ear. 

“I don’t think so Professor....” Harry said breathlessly, he couldn’t believe that he is dancing with Severus Snape. The man that he fought next to the man that saved his life multiple times. The man he saved that night. 

“Just follow my lead...” Feeling the older man pull him closer, Harry took a deep breath and Severus smelled wonderful, of leather, herbs and burning wood. Harry after the war has tried to seem strong and that nothing bothered him but being in Severus arms made him feel self-conscious this is something, he had no control over. His feelings from Severus is something that he has tried to change but he couldn’t. 

They start to sway to the music, Harry felt himself become more relaxed. Finding himself look into those onyx eyes and get lost in them. They seem to dance the rest of the night, making little comments about people around them. Seeing Hermione and Ron glaring at them Severus pulled him closer and whispered in his ear. 

“Mister Potter, I think that we should go someplace a little more private? Would you like to go back to my house and have a drink?” Severus said low and huskily in his ear, feeling the potions master teeth on his lobe. 

“Erm... yeah.. I mean yes let’s go... I’ll just let Draco know where I am going.” Pulling him closer Harry could feel the warmth off the older man’s body, that is not the only thing he could feel. 

“I’ll meet you at the door in 5 minutes Mister Potter if you are not there I will leave without you... I don’t think you want that now do you?” 

“No sir, I will be there in 5 minutes....” Harry pulls away and goes to find Draco. 

What Harry didn’t see was the smirk on Severus Snape's face. ‘I wonder what James Potter would think if he knew I was about to fuck his only son....’ Laughing he walks towards the door, this is going to be fun. 

End Flash Back 

\-------- 

Harry woke in a jolt, why was he thinking about that night... feeling a tongue licking his hand. Looking over he saw Duke with a worried look in the wolf’s eyes. 

“It’s okay Duke, it was just a dream. Not really a nightmare more like something I wish never happened. I just need to get some sleep, Fen works his last day shift tomorrow before he has 4 days off. I’m excited because he said that he has something planned... I can’t believe it’s been a month since our first date. So don’t tell him but Draco and I are going to go to the fire station tomorrow and bring the workers food and pastries. Fen said that they have to have to take turns making dinner and it’s never really good but... I'm going to bring soup and sandwiches made from my fresh baked bread... do you think he would like it?” The silver wolf nuzzles into Harry who smiles. 

“Good... see you in the morning Duke...” Harry close his eyes and his fingers slowly run through the silver fur. 

 

\------ 

Flash back 

“I.... I love you Severus....” Harry said as onyx eyes look down at him. They both were on the potions master's bed. Harry spent the night with Severus the night before. He knew that he loves him... he has known for a while. He figured that Severus wouldn’t say it first... Maybe... maybe if he did Sev would. 

“You love me?” Severus moves off of him. “You can’t be serious....You actually thought that this would last.... It was a lapse in judgement. We just finished a war that we both thought we were not going to live through. I’m shocked to think that you would think that I would be with you. It’s sad really that you love me...” Harry sits up looking at the potion master with tears stinging his eyes. 

“What are you talking about Severus?” Harry wasn’t going to cry in front of this man he refuses. 

“This was never a real relationship Harry, you were just a quest honestly... I wanted to fuck you... and I did... many times... now it seems that I am going to have to stop.... because you had to fall in love...It is a shame though, you do have a fine arse Harry. The best I ever had.” Harry stood up looking at the smug bastard. 

“Fuck you Snape!” 

 

Harry apparates away he finds him at Grimmauld place. Draco is on the couch reading a muggle romance novel. Looking up at his best friend he stands quickly. Harry’s eyes are blood shot as tears pour down his cheeks. 

“Harry! What... What happened?” Draco cups Harry’s face with his hands wiping the tears with his thumbs. 

“Ho... How do you feel about l...leaving? I... I want to get away from here. There is nothing here for us... Please let’s leave... I don’t care where we go... but let's leave.” Harry looks up at those grey eyes of his best mate. Knowing that Draco would move with him, they have talked about it before but Harry thought there was something to stay for... but not anymore. There is nothing to stay for. Draco kisses Harry’s forehead. 

“I say it’s about time really... I mean you think that living in this mess you would want to have moved a long time ago Potter, but you never seem to amaze me... We can move and start that bakery that we have talked about... You can do the hard work and I can be the one that they see because who wouldn’t buy something, I am selling... We all know I am the beautiful one in this relationship... I just hate that your ass is better than mine but... oh well Gods had to get you something.... Now let’s get something to eat, then we will go to Gringotts and see where we both have property... I’m sure we could figure something out..” 

Harry couldn’t believe how wonderful Draco was being. He has changed a lot since they were 11. Harry pulls Draco into his arms. “Thank you Draco.” The blond holds onto him tight. 

“It’s purely selfish, I want to leave here as much as you... plus if you leave I couldn’t stare at your arse anymore... and you don’t get to stare at mine..” Feeling Draco smack his bum. “Let’s go eat. Then later after we go to Gringgots we are coming back here and eating lots of puddings. But first go change...” 

Rolling his eyes Harry pulls away and runs upstairs. Soon they will be gone away from this place. 

\----- 

Fenrir just finished cleaning out the engine, checking the clock he knew that Harry would be here soon. Smiling to himself he goes to clean up. Not that he was supposed to know that Harry is going to be here but that’s okay... 

“What has you smiling like an idiot.” A sandy blond hair man asks as he wipes his hands on a dirty flannel. The werewolf just glares at the younger man, it still was weird for him to drop his Alpha shield with anyone else besides Harry. 

“Nothing, I wasn’t smiling like an idiot.” Walking back into the firehouse the caught the scent of his boyfriend and the puppy dog. This past month has been the best month he has had in a long time... Since... well since he lost his mate. 

“Ooo who is that? He is... well he is gorgeous.” The younger man asks and Fenrir snaps his neck to look at him growling. He better not be looking at his little wolf. 

“My boyfriend, and his little blond puppy dog...” Jealousy poured off the werewolf, Harry hasn’t noticed him yet. He is smiling and talking to Draco with their hands full of food. 

“I was talking about the blond one, the other one is cute too but I've got a thing for blonds. I mean look at me I would date me.” Fenrir rolls his eyes and quickly cleans up as he walks towards the door. 

“Fen!” Seeing his boyfriend walk up to him, the werewolf quickly takes the food from his hands and places a chaste kiss on his lips. Hearing woof whistles behind him he growls. 

“What are you doing here, and with all this food?” Taking it back to their kitchen Harry and Draco following him. Feeling his boyfriend’s eyes checking him out as he walks. 

“I missed you and I figured that I would make you guys some food, you said that it’s never very good so I come with gifts. Soups and sandwiches with some baked goodies. I have to make sure that you are eating well you guys do so much.” Seeing the beautiful blush in the smaller man’s face brings joy to him. 

Placing everything on the counter he pulls his boyfriend into his arms. Leaning down he gives him a proper kiss this time. Pulling away minutes later he smiles down at him. 

“Thank you little wolf.. This is perfect! You are pretty perfect.” Hearing Draco scoff behind him. 

“What about me? I carried and helped and I don’t get a welcome like that!” The blond crosses his arms arching his eyebrow. 

“Well if you would like I could give you a thank you like that?” All three of them look over at who said that. 

“I’m Kyle, and you are gorgeous. Thank you for bringing in these treats...” Kyle said with a wink, running his fingers through his sandy blond hair, his brown eyes sparkling. 

“Kyle, well you have good taste I'm gorgeous. My name is Draco and my hard work doesn’t get noticed by anyone so thank you.” Draco holds out his hand and Kyle takes it placing a small kiss on the back. Fenrir couldn’t help but laugh, earning a swat from Harry. 

“Be nice... I won't get you see you until tomorrow night. So, stop focusing on them and focus on me.” His little wolf pouted. Knowing that Harry could ask anything of him he would do it, he wanted to spoil his little wolf. 

“I’m sorry, Kyle how about you and the blond puppy go around and tell them dinner is ready.” Nodding he holds out his arm for Draco and they walk off leaving them alone. 

Pulling the smaller man closer, kissing and nipping his neck. “Better?” 

“Much better, Fen I wanted to talk to you about something...” Hearing the uncertainty is his voice the were wolf pulls away and looks into those emerald eyes. 

“Okay little wolf. What’s wrong?” Moving them over to the kitchen table he sits and pulls Harry onto his lap. 

“The full moon is in a couple days... and well I wanted to see... I mean.. I have to tell you something about that... My animagus form is a wolf... and I mean I would love to... Ya know spend the night with you in wolf form. I think it would be a great thing to do together...” Fenrir heart clinches there is no way that he could do that... Then Harry would know that it has been him all those nights. No this... this is not going to happen. 

“Harry...” The werewolf sighs, seeing Harry’s face fall. Trying to get up from his lap Fen holds on to him. 

“No it’s fine... I know it’s hard you probably don’t want me to get hurt or whatever. I do run with a wolf... actually he is more like a pet now.. But I understand... it’s too soon. I trust you Fen...” That was like a dagger into his heart. He trusts you even though you are lying to him. 

Not knowing what to say he places his hands on the younger man's face, thumbs rubbing back and forth. He pulls him into a kiss, pouring all of his emotions into the kiss trying to show him how much he wants to be with him... 

“Soon my moon... Soon.. I promise... Then every full moon we can run together. I bet you are a beautiful little wolf... I wonder what color you would be... Maybe white...” He kisses down his neck... “or red...” another kiss, feeling Harry shiver underneath him bearing his neck more driving his wolf crazy. “Or maybe black... With beautiful green eyes.” Biting gently on his neck Harry moans softly. 

“You two get a room!” Draco yells from the other side of the room. “We are going to try to eat and you guys are snogging at the kitchen table!” 

“You’re just jealous!” Harry teases back cuddling closer into him. Fenrir wraps his arms tightly around his boyfriend 

“Who knew Greyback could be soft.” Growling at Kyle, Harry turns and kisses him on the nose.. 

“He is just jealous too.. Because I have you and he doesn’t.” His boyfriend stands up and holds out his hands to him taking them he was pulled to grab dinner. 

\----- 

“Thank you for dinner Little wolf. It was perfect.” Fen says as he walks him outside. 

“You are perfect... It was purely for selfish reasons... I’m used to seeing you... it's good you don’t work much but when you do it’s all day and night...” Harry looking so sexy pouting at him, it’s taken a lot to keep his wolf in check. He knew that this was his mate, and he needed to mark him and make him his so no one else could have him. 

“Tomorrow night, I would like for you to go out with me. There is this place that is not too far from your cottage where there is a pond I figured we could have dinner there and then dance under the moonlight...” The werewolf whispers into his ear. 

“Sounds perfect...” The younger man wraps his arms around his neck. Kissing him, Fen deepens the kiss as he plunges his tongue into this boyfriend's mouth. Mapping out every inch, their tongues colliding. A small moan escapes from Harry, making the werewolf preen. 

“Just like you.” He growls on the smaller man’s mouth.. Kissing him one last time. “Looks like your puppy has made a friend?” Looking over Kyle and Draco exchanged numbers. 

“Hmm well we will see about that... I’m going to have to look into this Kyle...” Fenrir didn’t like that, why does it matter who Draco was with... did he have feelings for his blonde puppy. 

Harry must have noticed his change. “Silly werewolf... It’s not because I want Draco... I only have eyes for you... I just want to make sure he doesn’t hurt my friend. You are the only one for me.” Pressing a kiss to his lips Harry walks away. 

Kyle walks up to him smiling. “Don’t be an arse to him okay... You don’t want my little one on you if you do.. He might be small but he can pack a punch and much more...” Slapping the blonds back. 

“Trust me I think it is him that might be an arse to me... but I think it would be worth it... God did you see those eyes!” Kyle said as they walk back into the firehouse. 

“No...” Fenrir grumbles no ones eyes are as beautiful as Harry’s. 

“I think I'm in love.” Laughing the werewolf pushes him. 

“Come on we have clean up duty.” His smile disappears as he thinks about what Harry ask him today. He looked so hurt when he said no. Maybe if he would have told him from the beginning this wouldn’t be a problem. What could he do now..... 

\----- 

Harry and Draco sat on the porch drinking and smoking enjoying the warmth of the spring night. 

“So, what did Greyback say about running with him on the full moon?” Draco ashes his cigarette before he took another hit. 

Running his free hand through his hair Harry sags into his chair. “He just froze when I asked him. I mean maybe I am crazy I should be afraid to running with a werewolf... Hell I run with a real wolf all the time and he sleeps in my bed. He is like a bloody dog!” Draco laughs into his drink as Harry scowls at him. 

“I told you, you are crazy! I think he is just trying to look out for you. Fenrir Greyback is not the person we thought he was.. What the wizarding world made him to be. You and I both know that people want to see what they want to see. No one can honestly be their selves in that world. Take you and me, we are supposed to be mortal enemies. They hate we are not, after the war we got close and now I can’t see my life without you Scar Head and I am okay with that. Don’t think too much on it okay, you can trust him and he is good for you. Not like that twat Snape.” 

Harry takes a drag of his cigarette, “Yeah you’re right... it’s just hard thinking about it. The last time I was like this it ended horribly.” 

“Let’s change the subject, I haven’t seen your wolf all night I wonder where he is?” Draco said smirking, “He is just like a dog like you said.” 

“I know, but he probably has a nice girl wolf who he is spending time with. I do miss him when he is gone for a while. Did you ever think that our lives would be like this? I mean you live in the muggle world the purest pureblood I know.” Harry smashes his cigarette butt in the glass ash tray. 

“I like muggles now, they are not as complicated, and after everything I needed to get out of the wizarding world. It’s not like we need the money we get to do what we want to do. It’s perfect. Plus muggles are hot. Did you see that bloke Kyle today! He is wicked hot! I have his number I might call him tomorrow... Maybe let him take me out on a date... A free meal would be good.” 

Rolling his eyes he shakes his head at his best friend. “A free meal is always good. He was cute...” 

“You better not let you wolf hear that... You don’t want another death on your hands.” Scowling at his remark Harry throws his empty cigarette packet at him and stands up. 

“What can I say, you are just jealous because you want all of this...” Moving his hands down his chest laughing. 

“That is true... Who wouldn’t, but alas. We wouldn’t work out.. I’m far too posh for you..” Pulling the blond up he hugs him. 

“That is true. Come one let’s go to bed... I have extra to make tomorrow you know how people are on Saturdays they want their sweets.” Arm in arm they walk back to the cottage. 

“I don’t see why I have too I'm just the good looks. You do the manual labor, but if I must I will go in with you.” Nuding him they walk back into his room. 

“Does Fen know that we sleep in the same bed?” Draco said as he takes off his shirt and trousers. 

“No, but I don’t think he would care. It’s not the big of a deal he knows that I love him.” Harry stops and looks down. He didn’t just say that... he doesn’t love Fenrir does he... he couldn’t not yet it was too soon. 

“Oh sweet Merlin! You just said that you love him. The great Harry Potter is in love! With a creature at that. What would The Daily Prophet say?” Draco laughs as he dramatically fall down onto the bed. 

“Shut it Malfoy. I didn’t mean it like that...” Getting in to bed next to him Harry faces the other direction. Draco spoons him from behind. 

“I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to tease. I’m glad that you are in love again.. I didn’t think that it would happen. You threw yourself into the bakery and that is all that you have done. You deserve to be happy.” Draco kisses his shoulder and closes his eyes. 

“I think I might... love him...” Harry says as he yawns, cuddling closer to Draco. 

“Good now be quiet I'm trying to sleep.” Closing his eyes Harry wills himself to sleep. Fenrir could love him right... 

\----- 

Severus Snape stalks up from his lab smelling like he has been working with potions all day. On his potion. Harry will be his again, what started as something that was more of a fuck you to his worst enemy turned into more of an obsession. When Harry left he missed him, well missed the sex and what he could do to him. 

It was nice having The Savior of the Wizarding World submit to him completely. He didn’t think that Harry would have, he was hesitant introducing that side of him. He took to it beautifully. It made the potion master hard just thinking about it. 

Green eyes looking up at him, when the boy was kneeling in front of him. How the leather choker looked around his neck. The way he said ‘Yes Sir’. Of course, they would have normal boring sex just to keep him around but when Severus could show his dominance over Potter those were the best. 

Stepping into the shower to wash off the day the potion master had to pleasure himself. He got too worked up. “Soon my little slut I will have you again.” His climax hit him as the water pours over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it ended the way that it did...... But we couldn't forget about Snape now could we? Kudos and Comments are Welcome!!! They make my heart happy!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their Date!

I will not ask you where you came from   
I will not ask you and neither would you 

Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips   
We should just kiss like real people do 

I could not ask you where you came from   
I could not ask you, neither could you 

Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips   
We could just kiss like real people do 

(Hozier) 

 

 

Fenrir packs up the dinner that he made himself for their picnic dinner. He knew that the food as okay, it doesn’t taste anything like what Harry would have made them. Hopefully little wolf would love it anyways. The werewolf even made them cookies, that he saw Harry make the second time helping with the bakery. 

Pulling on his boots he fixes his jeans and his button up shirt, know he should apparate to his Cottage soon or he will be late. One last breath and he pops away. 

Knocking on the door he shuffles his feet. Tonight, maybe they would take the next steps. He knew that Harry was different from everyone else he has been with. Harry doesn’t do casual relationships which Fenrir was more than okay for it to be serious. 

Opening the door Harry smiles and pulls him in. Fen drops the basket on the floor as Harry wraps his arms around his neck pulling him into a toe-curling kiss. 

“Mmm I’ve missed you.” Harry said on his lips taking his mouth again. “I know that it seems crazy but I like seeing you all the time... Maybe you should just quit being a fireman and then you can come work with me...” The werewolf pulls the smaller man closer trailing kisses down his neck. 

“Sounds tempting... but then you wouldn’t kiss me like this anymore...” Growling he gently bites Harry’s neck. Feeling the smaller man melt into his arms, he kisses his one last time before pulling away. 

“I guess you are right... so you said the pond that isn’t too far from my house? How do you know about that?” Tilting his head as he pulls away. 

“I went there once during a full moon... Come on...” Wrapping his arm around the smaller man’s waist, knowing that Harry would ask more. He wasn’t ready to tell him about Duke yet.... With one last kiss they pop away. 

\----- 

Harry looks around at the pond wondering if Duke is around, he would love for them to meet. Feeling the older man pull him over towards the pond with a flick of his wand the picnic sets itself up. It is still light outside a nice warm spring day. 

“Have a seat little wolf. I made everything myself I hope you like it..” Looking around he saw a cheese platter, with grapes, a bottle of wine, sandwiches that looked like two people could share one, crisps, and homemade cookies. 

“Love you baked! Those look so good!” Leaning over he places a chaste kiss on his lip. “Thank you this is probably my favorite date we have ever been on.” Taking a grape and eating it, then feeding one to the werewolf who smile and licks his fingertips. Sending a chill down his body. 

“I’m glad you like it...” Picking up a piece of cheese Fen feeds him. 

“After this we can go back to my place and have a nightcap.” He said as he bits his lips feeling his cheeks color. He knew he wanted this; it took him a little bit for him to want to have a physical relationship with someone again but he knows that Fen wouldn’t hurt him. 

“Sounds like a wonderful idea Little Wolf. Now let’s eat... I would like to tell you a little bit about myself tonight... I know we haven’t been together long but Harry, I... I really like you. It’s hard for someone like to admit that. Most people don’t think that the scary Fenrir Greyback would. I know we don’t talk about life during the war... But I would like to let you know about me... Is that okay?” Leaning over Harry places a soft kiss on the werewolf’s lips. 

“I would love that... I want to know all about you Fen.” Pulling away Harry crosses his legs and give his undivided attention to the older man. 

Watching him take a deep breath. “During the war Voldemort came to my pack and killed almost all of them, he wanted my loyalty in his efforts, that I did not want to be a part of. Wizards hate anything that is not them. I couldn’t see anyone else die. He took my mate and my pups, there wasn’t anything that I could do. I needed to keep them safe... it was my job as alpha. Seath, my mate he was killed in front of me because I wouldn’t do what he wanted me to do. He... He was my everything, the mother to my pups which were also killed the same night. I haven’t been when anyone since... I never wanted to be with anyone until you Little Wolf. I know that this is knew but I want you to know that this... This relationship, I don’t want it to be just a fling. I’m not good at expressing my feelings but I can tell that you have been hurt. I will never hurt you that I promise you... I would rather hurt myself. I may even see us being mates one day. Having our own pups.” Fenrir’s blue eyes burning into his emerald. 

Harry freezes watching the tears form in the werewolf’s eyes. He knew that he could have children most wizards could if they were powerful enough. A family like he has always wanted. 

“Fen...” He whispers running his fingers through his hair. 

“Sorry... I know that was probably too much too soon. I’m not used to all of these feelings.” the older man growls. Harry didn’t want him to think that he didn’t want that he wanted that very much. He couldn’t tell him yet that he loved him. Not after the last time that he told someone that he loved them. 

“No... I... I think that we could... I really want to see where this goes. I … I care for you... I feel like I need to see you all the time I'm lonely when you are gone... I’ve never felt like this before. I would love to see if we could make it and have... have a family...” With that Harry fell backwards as Fenrir is on top of him kissing him all over his face. 

“Oh, Little Wolf... I’m so glad you feel that way... So glad...” The werewolf says in-between kisses. Harry couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I think Fen you are a sheep in wolfs clothes... So sweet my big bad wolf.” Hearing the werewolf growl in his ear. 

“As long as I'm your big bad wolf that is all that matters.” The older man pulls him back up and places him on his lap. “Now eat... I have been waiting for this all day... I know it might not be as good as yours but...” Cutting him off with a kiss Harry smiles and picks up a sandwich. 

“It’s perfect because you made it Fen... Thank you...” Cuddling into his strong arms. Slowly eating the dinner Fen made. 

“I lived my first 10 years of life in a cupboard underneath the stairs. By the time that I was 4 I was doing everything around the house. Cooking, cleaning, laundry, gardening. When I started showing magic, they would punish me. Locking me in the cupboard, whipping me, not feeding me.” Hearing a growl coming from his boyfriend Harry cuddles in tighter. “When I was 11 on my birthday Hagrid found me and told me I was a wizard and after that you know... I beat the dark lord and then I couldn’t get away from the lime light. My friends didn’t stay my friends because I wasn’t who they wanted me to be so I just moved with Draco. We started Full Moon Bakery then this really attractive werewolf came in and asked me what would go good with his coffee and after that I fell.” Harry feels the older man’s lips trailing down his neck. 

“I want to hurt those muggles who hurt you Little Wolf. No one will ever hurt you while I'm around.” Hary kisses him again and reaches for the cookies that Fen made. “I hope that they came out alright... I think I remembered everything that you said to do... I even let them in the ice box for a little bit.” Harry felt joy as he looked at the older man. He is pretty perfect. 

Taking a bite, he smiles it tasted really good. Just like he made. “Love, this is so good! Did you try it?” The werewolf shook his head. “Oh, my silly Alpha.... you can bake... here try it!” 

Fenrir tenses when he said Alpha... “I’m sorry should I have not called you alpha? I mean you said it the first time we baked together... But after hearing your story I'm sorry I should have known.... It would make you think of your....” Harry was cut off by a pair of lips. 

“Please... say it again...” Fen said in almost a sob... Harry didn’t want Fen to be upset he wraps his arms around the werewolf. His fingers sliding through the silver hair. 

“Alpha?” Harry whispers.... He felt a low growl vibrate his neck where Fenrir was scenting him... 

“Say I'm yours... your alpha...” Then it clicked, remembering something that he studied about werewolves. He wants to claim Harry’s as his.... Taking a deep breath, he knew that is all that he wanted right now... 

“My Alpha...” Harry said looking deeply into Fen’s beautiful blue eyes. Fenrir pulls Harry into a passionate kiss. He could feel everything, love, acceptance, home, safe. They didn’t pull away until both of them needed air. 

“My Little Wolf. I’m sorry, just when you said that... I just.... I'm sorry...” Harry felt something pang his chest. 

“You don’t need to be sorry.... You are an Alpha... and you are mine... so... there is nothing to talk about... Unless there is someone else that you have around calling you Alpha... I mean if there is, I hope they know that your boyfriend is the Savior of the Wizarding World... The Boy-Who-Lived.... The Chosen One... I mean I have too many names to say...” Barking out a laugh the werewolf pulls him closer. 

“I only have eyes for you Little Wolf... I’m only your Alpha...” The werewolf growls possessively. 

“Good” Harry kisses Fen’s nose and starts eating a little bit of everything. While Fen flicks his wand and the wine poured two glasses for them. the fell into a comfortable silence as they cuddle and eat in each other's arms. 

 

\----------- 

Fenrir cleans up as they get ready to go back to Harry’s cottage. “Little Wolf,” he takes the smaller hand into his. “This was the most perfect date...” Smiling Harry wraps his arms around him. 

“Every date with you Fen is the perfect date... Now about that nightcap.” With those words Fen felt the smaller man apparate them away. 

Popping back into Harry’s cottage, they were in Harry’s room. A room that he has never been in beside being ‘Duke’ 

“Harry?” The smaller man smiles as he brushes his lips against his. Feeling Harry’s tongue tease his bottom lip the werewolf growls and deepens the kiss. Dominating the kiss now, his tongue maps out every inch of his little wolf’s. Sliding his hands down to the pert denim clad arse growling as he squeezes pulling Harry closer. 

“Fen...” The smaller man moans on his lips. “Gods...” Trailing his lips down the sun kissed skin, nipping and sucking gently. Harry bucks into him feeling his erection against his thigh. Stopping Fenrir look down at the smaller man green eyes blown wide with lust. 

“I have to ask Little Wolf before I get too far gone... Is this what you want?” Rubbing his hands up and down Harry’s back. 

“More than anything Fen... Please... please MY ALPHA make love to me...” The werewolf felt his heart burst. Gently he lays the smaller man on the bed, first taking off the button up he was wearing, admiring the lean muscles and beautiful skin of his lover. 

“You are beautiful.” Fen climbs on top kissing him slowly and passionately. His calloused fingers running through Harry’s hair, down his neck. Soon his lips follow, gently kissing every inch of skin from his forehead, nose, lips, down his neck gently sucking at his pulse point. Waiting desperately to mark him as his own. Too soon, he doesn’t know yet. 

Fingers slide through his hair pulling slightly, growling at the feeling, the fire in his stomach isn’t something he has felt in such a long time. 

“Fen... Please...” Smiling on his skin the werewolf moves further down flicking his tongue over Harry’s nipple, sucking and biting lightly until it stood erect. “Oh gods! Yes...” Repeating the same torturous act on the other nipple. Not stopping until he was satisfied his lips move further south. Tracing his tongue around the belly button. Dipping in feeling Harry’s hips jerk up, he moves his hands down holding the smaller hips down. 

“Still Little Wolf.... I need to taste all of you... You taste soo good.” The smaller man underneath him panting, slowly coming undone under his touch. Loving being able to affect him in this way. His fingers unbutton the denim that is in his way he pulls them down right along with his pants. Harry’s erection pops free. 

\------ 

Gods Harry has never felt this way before, desire pools into his stomach. Feeling his erection pop free from his denim he moans. “Fen... you... are too dressed for this...” The werewolf smirk down at him. Moaning at the loss of his body on top of him Harry looks up seeing Fen slowly take off his clothes. Seeing the muscles on the older man is enough to make him crazy. Once completely naked the werewolf walks back to him. 

“Better Little Wolf?” Fen growls into his ear, sucking on the lobe. His eyes roll back into his head as Fen grinds down on him their erections move across each other. 

“Gods yes...” Fenrir places another kiss on his lips then motions him to roll over. Harry happily moves getting on all fours presenting his arse in the air. Hearing a growl, he smiles into the pillow. Feeing fingertips dig into his hips he moans as he feels his neglected cock hang between his legs. 

The werewolf kisses down his spin until he reaches Harry’s arse, feeling his cheeks pulled apart he pushes himself back, trying to hint to what he wants. 

“Slowly Little Wolf remember you said make love to you.” Before Harry could say anything, he felt the most amazing feeling. The werewolf's tongue circling the tight muscle. 

“Fuck Fen!” Trying to keep his wobbly arms up so he doesn’t fall into the mattress. As Fenrir starts opening him with talented tongue. Not caring he pushes back trying to get more, he could cum by this alone. “Please... please more my alpha...” Whatever he said worked soon he felt a wave of magic and he was slick. Soon he felt Fenrir breach him with one of his fingers. “Yessss...” His head arches up. 

“You are so tight my little wolf... so warm...” Feeling those lips across his back moving towards his shoulders as another finger enters curling hitting that little nub. Pleasure sparks through his whole body. “Feel good?” 

“So good My Alpha...” Knowing what that does to the werewolf Harry wants him right now... hopefully that will push the werewolf over the edge. 

Without warning, Harry felt the werewolf breech him fast and hard. The burn was both pleasure and pain. A scream tore from his lips. 

Tensing up Fen stops, “Little Wolf did I hurt you?” The older man’s voice is laced with worry. 

“Gods no! It... it feels too good....” Feeling the fingers that are digging into his hips loosen a little bit as Fenrir starts to slowly pull out and thrust back in. Hitting that glorious spot each time, Harry’s fingers dig into the mattress. 

“Little Wolf …” Growling behind him, his voice sending chills down his body. Leaning forward the werewolf pulls him up sitting straight up continuing to pound into him. A strong arm wraps around his chest and the other hand on his hip. Leaning back onto the strong body behind him, teeth nip at his neck. “You are so beautiful my Little Wolf.” The werewolf whispers huskily into his ear. 

About to come undone Harry meets each thrust, squeezing himself around Fen. Earning another growl. “So... so close Fen! Please....” The hand on his hips slowly slides to his weeping erection, arching back as he felt the calloused hand slide up. The thumb swiping across the head collecting the pre-cum that is dripping, pumping him each thrust. His eyes roll back into his head at the feeling. 

“Come for me Little Wolf.... Now!” With those growled words in his ear, Harry let his orgasm take control. Painting his chest and Fenrir’s hand. With a few more thrust the werewolf had his release. Harry felt lips pepper kisses down his neck and sweet words in his ear. 

“So beautiful my Little Wolf, so good... So sweet my Little Wolf.” Gently sliding out of him, he allows his boyfriend to cuddle him. Waving a hand to clean up their mess. Harry turns to look into those beautiful blue eyes. 

“That was perfect Fen...” Running his fingers through his sweaty silver hair. 

“You are perfect...” Harry smiles and kisses the wolf nose. 

\----- 

Fen could get lost in those emerald eyes as they enjoy being in each other's arms after their love making. He could tell that Harry was thinking of something, why was he thinking so hard after that... 

“Little Wolf you are thinking too loud? After that love making I would think you wouldn’t be able too.” Peppering kisses over his face. Trying to pull the smaller man away from his thoughts. 

“You... you didn’t bite me....I thought that... well I thought that your wolf would want to take me and claim me.... I mean I know it is not the full moon yet... so maybe he doesn’t have that much control but...” Pulling the lip free from Harry’s teeth, Fen rubs his thumb across his boyfriend’s lips. How could he explain that he does want to take him as his mate... but not yet... 

“It was our first time Harry.... Once I claim you, I will become unbearable. I will be jealous, and over protective. I need to know that is what you want before we go to that step.” Seeing the hurt in those damn emerald eyes. Could him claim him even if he is hiding something from him? 

“What if I want you to be jealous and over protective?” Harry says in almost a whine. Smiling down at his little wolf he runs his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. 

“Alright Little Wolf... after the full moon... I promise I will make love to you again and I will bite you and mark you as mine.” Seeing that blinding smile was enough to know that this is what he should do. 

“Great! Does that mean that we won’t make love again until after the full moon?” Harry raises his eyebrow, Fen smirks down at him. 

“Oh no Little wolf... Now that I have tasted how sweet you are... I think I am going to have a hard time keeping my hand to myself....” Pulling the smaller man closer rubbing himself showing Harry he was ready to make love to him again. 

“Good... but this time... how about you just take me hard and fast... Alpha..” Seeing Harry’s eyes blown wide with lust Fenrir rolls on top of him growling. 

\-------- 

Harry felt warm, pleasantly warm. Cuddling more into his pillow feeling an arm pull him closer he remembers last night. Oh what a wonderful night, feeling lips on his neck he smiles into his pillow. 

“Good morning Little Wolf.” Fenrir said in a gruffy voice. “Did you sleep well?” Turning around Harry kisses the werewolf’s nose. 

“Good morning Fen! I have never slept that well, maybe you should sleep with me more often.” Burying his face in the broad chest, Harry kisses all over gently. 

“I guess I will have to sleep over more often.” Fen pulls Harry’s chin up and places a gently kiss on his lips. Feeling it all the way down to his toes. 

A sound coming from inside of the house made them pull apart. “Fen did you hear that?” Reaching for his glasses he gets out of the bed and pulls on his boxers from the night before and Fen does the same thing. 

“You stay here Harry, I will go check.” Harry shook his head. 

“I don’t know who would have gotten through my wards, I know that I didn’t check it before I went to bed last night but it still should have been okay... But I can take care of myself. Fen I will go...” Growling Fen grabs his wand and Harry grabs his. 

“We will go together...” After fighting who was going to walk out of the room first. Harry finally walks out Fen in front of him wand pointed out. Walking through the sitting room they say nothing then, then another sound comes from the kitchen. 

“Stay out here...” Fen whispers to him, glaring at him Harry shook his head. They both walk into the kitchen wands pointed seeing the person in the kitchen Fen growls and Harry laughs. Finally, the intruder turns around and screams. 

“What the fuck! Put your wands down, you guys scared the shit out of him.” Draco put his hand over his heart. Noticing both of them in their boxers he raises his eyebrow. “Well I see that you had a good night!” Rolling his eyes Harry walk up to Draco who is making breakfast. 

“I had a wonderful night! It was going to be a good morning until I heard a noise and thinking someone broke into my house.” Pulling the coffee. Looking back at Fen who was still pouting. “Aww my big bad wolf...” Pressing the start button Harry walks over to his boyfriend and pulls him into a hug. 

“Can’t we just go back to bed and let your little puppy dog eat his breakfast and I can have you for breakfast?” The werewolf scents his neck, it tickles but felt so good. 

“I’m hungry, after we can go back to bed... I promise alpha.” He whispers in his boyfriend’s ear. 

“As long as your little puppy leaves.” Harry smiles and nods. “Draco, love why are you here this morning?” 

“Because I figured that you would want breakfast and I don’t have any food right now I haven’t went shopping so I came over to eat... I didn’t think about your wolf spending the night... I mean the big wolf not what do you call him... Duke?” Draco flicks his wand and three plates move over to the table. 

“I will be over more often now” Fenrir says as he pulls Harry into his lap sitting at the table. 

“That’s fine when I sleep over Harry can just make the bed bigger and he can be in the middle.” Draco smirks as he sends the food over to the table. Harry glares at his best friend, that is not how he wanted Fen to find out about them sharing a bed. 

“Harry will be in the middle, and in my arms but.. You can sleep on the outside... I don’t want you guys to change. I think your relationship is important. Just don’t touch him.. He is mine.” The blond rolls his eyes as he sits down at the table. 

“Oh calm down Greyback... I can still hurt you.... But as long as you treat him right...” Harry smiles and cuddles into Fen’s arms. 

“He does treat me right, he treats me perfect... But Draco thank you for being an over protective best friend even though you are a complete git!” Draco throws a piece of toast at him. 

“I’m the only one who is allowed to be a git to you... Everyone else will have to deal with me..” Fen growls.. 

“The will have to deal with me too. I’m scarier...” The werewolf said smugly. 

Sighing Harry laughs, “Once again I am the most powerful wizard... I can take care of myself if I want too... but I like it when you take care of me...” Leaning closer into his boyfriend.. “Especially you... Alpha.” Giving him a kiss Harry sits down in his own seat and makes Fen a plate and then his. 

“Isn’t it cute that he thinks just because he is powerful that people shouldn’t want to take care of him.” Draco says to Fen. 

“You are right little puppy... We will just have to show him... But just so you know he is mine...” The werewolf leans forward on the table. 

“You can have him in that way... He is hot just not my type..... BUT! He is my best friend... so he is mine when it comes to that....” Draco takes a sip of his coffee staring the older man down. Harry rolls his eyes... these two are going to drive him crazy. 

All Fen did was growl and took a bite of his eggs. Well at least that is over... 

\----- 

All preoccupied no one noticed the skinny black wolf with black eyes watching the house. Pacing back and forth. Anger pouring off the wolf, he has been there since last night when he saw two men enter the house. With a howl he runs back off into the woods. Knowing he needed to do something soon... After the full moon....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know if you want more back story... i was thinking about how Draco and Harry became BFFs! Kudos and Comments are welcome! They make my heart happy!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Full Moon!

Flash back 

“Harry do you ever think that you will tell me what happened between you and Sev?” Draco asks as they walk around down town looking at store fronts for their bakery. 

“One day, I... I love you Draco but I don’t think I could tell you... It’s embarrassing, I did things that I would never do again. I... I only did it because I loved him.” Draco interlaces their arms together, leaning his head on Harry’s shoulder. 

“You shouldn’t be embarrassed; people do stupid things when they are in love. I mean I never have but I’m Draco Malfoy.” The blond sticks his nose up squeezing the younger man’s arm. He has made mistakes plenty of them, but Harry forgave him... not sure why he did but Draco was thankful anyways. 

“I promise, I'll tell you one day.... Now look at this, I think this is perfect Draco! It’s big enough for a couple of tables, and I bet there is a big kitchen in the back, it looks like there is a flat on top that you could have...” Both of them press their noses against the glass, trying to get a better look at the store. 

“It does look good on the inside; I still don’t see why you don’t want to live with me...” Draco knew that Harry had nightmares and didn’t want to burden him. 

“You know why. We would probably kill each other.... but that doesn’t me you can’t sleep over anytime you want... I want land so I can run as my wolf. Then have privacy, you need people I do not. Now let’s buy this so we can start our Bakery...” 

“Yes D&H Bakery,” Shaking his hair the younger man laughs. 

“No..... we are not naming our bakery D&H Bakery. Anyways... yes let’s buy our bakery.” Draco knew that it was going to take a while for Harry to get back to that semi confident man that he had been before Severus. 

“Okay I guess we can talk about names later. Thanks Draco, I love you... you prat.” The younger man presses a kiss on Draco’s forehead. 

“I know what’s not to love.... but I love you too scar head.” 

\------- 

Breathing in deep, smelling the wonderful smell of his boyfriend, Harry smiles as he opens his eyes. He didn’t remember falling asleep on the couch, the last thing he remembered was Fenrir reading to him and those fingers combing through his hair. 

“Oh look who is awake. Did you sleep well Little Wolf?” Snuggling in closer into the werewolf’s chest he grumbles. 

“I slept great, I’m sorry I fell asleep on you... Why didn’t you wake me... You will be gone tonight it’s the full moon I won’t see you until tomorrow, late tomorrow since I have to work and I know you will probably be tired so you might not even come over.” He knew he was whining but he couldn’t help it, he wanted to spend all his free time with his wolf. 

The werewolf moves the smaller man so his is on his lap. “Little Wolf, the moon doesn’t affect me like that. I will come to the bakery to help as soon as I wake up. Then maybe come home and order in we can invite Draco over and watch movies?” Feeling Fen nuzzle into his neck Harry moves so he could have better accesses. Harry is completely in love with Fenrir, he knew. He couldn’t wait to be claimed by his boyfriend. Hopefully the werewolf still wants to, but why would he invite Draco over if that was something that he wanted to do. 

“That sounds like fun Fen.” Knowing he wasn’t very convincing; he didn’t want Draco to come over because he would spend the night and then they couldn’t do anything. 

Fen raises his eyebrow, “Is there a reason that you don’t want Draco over Little Wolf?” Callous fingers brush his hair out of his eyes. Shaking his head, the werewolf holds his chin and looks deep into those emerald eyes. “Please my Little Wolf, my Moon, tell me why wouldn’t you want your best friend over?” 

Still just sitting looking into those beautiful blue eyes Harry bites his bottom lip.. Say something Harry now! 

“I.. I j..just tho..thought.. I mean.. You said after the full moon that you would claim me... that you would bite me and make me yours? Do.. Do you not want to anymore? I mean I don’t want to pressure you into doing something that you don’t want to do... I don’t want you to feel that you have too, I don’t even know if your werewolf would like me...” 

 

\---- 

Fen’s mouth drops open. How could he even think that his wolf doesn’t like him. His wolf was the one that fell first... That first night that they ran together... You need to tell him who you are... Pulling the smaller man into a loving kiss. 

“Little Wolf... My Moon.... my wolf wants you as much as I do... more actually. When I mark you, I want it to be special... it’s not going to be just a night, there will be a dinner, dancing, moonlight. I promised you after the full moon... so I will... Just be patient my Little Wolf, I will make it worth your while. Once we do this... you will never have to worry about anything anymore... I will, protect and make sure that you are happy. Now... you smell so good right now, I want nothing more than to take you to bed and make love to you until I have to leave for the moon...” Watching the smaller man straddle him a smirk appears on his lips. “You are so beautiful.” He presses another kiss on Harry’s lips. 

“You are the beautiful one Alpha....” Growling he knew that the smaller man knew what button to push... 

“You are beautiful my Little wolf, so beautiful... You smell so good right now, I could never get enough of your scent.” He picks up his future mate and walks him back to the bedroom, Fenrir knew that he had to tell him... he has too before this blows up in his face and he loses the man that he loves. 

“You smell so good too my Big Bad Wolf.... Now how about you show me how much you and your wolf want me...” The werewolf smirks growling as he throws the smaller man on the bed... 

\------ 

Harry took another sip of his wine, as draco rummaged through his wardrobe. “Draco, why are you so stressed about this date. I have never seen you this... this crazy over some guy.... Kyle is it?” Laughing as a shirt is thrown at his head. 

“His name is Kyle and he is sexy and he does say that I am beautiful... he has great taste.... I don’t know I just really like him okay.” Hearing the seriousness of the blonde's voice Harry walks over and pulls him in his arms. 

“Hey, sorry you look beautiful what you are wearing. Kyle would be so lucky to have you on his arm tonight... Now start acting like the Malfoy that you are.” Harry places a kiss on his cheek and pushes him away. 

“You know you shouldn’t be such a git. What are you going to do tonight, your werewolf is going to be busy with the full moon. Do you want me to come over after my date?” Harry shakes his head, he doesn’t really want company tonight. He is still upset that Fen wouldn’t let him run with him tonight. If he wanted to bite him and become his mate why... why wouldn’t he want him to run with him. 

“No it’s okay. I will probably run as my wolf and then I will make it an early night. Don’t worry about me. You go have fun, don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do.” Draco laughs as he pulls him in to another hug. 

“I love ya scar head...” 

“Love ya too ferret.” One last look Harry pops away apparating back to his home. Now to make him a quick dinner before he goes out, hopefully he sees Duke tonight. He is shocked that he hasn’t been around. 

\------ 

Fenrir feels that energy flowing through his body, he knows that change will be soon. Changing into his wolf everyday doesn’t feel the way that it does when it come to the full moon. Wishing that he could share this time with his Little wolf... That is why that he is right behind his house. Hopefully Harry will come run with him tonight and then in a couple days he will tell him. 

Soon the moonlight touches his naked skin, the pull of the moon takes over. His bones changes and morphs until he stood there as the beautiful silver wolf. Stretching he sniffs the air, wishing he could smell his future mate. With a howl he runs towards his destination. 

Seeing the cottage, he yips running as fast as he could. Needing to see his Little Wolf, he didn’t notice the wolf pouncing knocking himself over. That smell... he knows that smell... where does he know that smell from.... getting back up he rams himself into a black wolf. The black wolf doesn’t know what he is getting himself into. This is the second time some wolf tried to hurt him, the last time was when he met Harry.... 

Hearing a growl and leaves crunching Fenrir looks over to see his Little Wolf running towards him. Snapping at the other black wolf who just sneered swiping at the smaller wolf. Seeing his mate get hurt the silver wolf lunges at the other black wolf who bites at his neck. 

The fight continues the Fen tries to keep the bigger black wolf away from his Little Wolf, but Harry wouldn’t stop he was fighting as hard as he could, Fen knew that he was hurt bad the black wolf bit him hard on the neck he could smell the blood in the air. The black wolf swipes his sharp claws digging them into Harry’s side. The werewolf howls as his Little Wolf falls to the ground changing suddenly into his human form. 

‘He must be really hurt if he couldn’t stay his wolf form. It’s not safe for him.’ Fenrir thinks to himself running up to his mate the werewolf pulls himself up making him as big as possible. The black wolf growls one last time and trots away. Why... Why would he just walk away. It didn’t matter at this time, he had to help Harry... Turing around he looks down at the younger man, blood flowing from his side and his neck. Licking the man trying to get a reaction out of him... 

“D... Duke... I... I need help I...” Fen felt Harry’s trembling hand in his fur, with in an instant they both pop into Harry’s cottage. The werewolf knows that he has to do something but what, why.. Why did it have to be the full moon where he couldn’t change back. There is his Little Wolf on the floor in front of the fire place. He did all that he could do and that was to cuddle up to Harry licking at his neck. Wishing he could stop the bleeding. 

“Duke, don’t worry I'll be okay... I’m just a little tired... I just need to get my bag.” Fen pins him down, if he moved he was going to hurt himself more. 

Hearing the floo spring to life Draco walks out not noticing the scene around him. “Harry my date was....” 

\------ 

Hearing a growl Draco looks down, seeing Harry clinging on to the silver wolf whose fur is stained with blood. “What did you do wolf!” Pointing his wand at the silver wolf. 

“Dra... it wa... wasn’t... du... fault... please... Draco.” Feeling his heart beating out of his chest, he had to help his best friend he couldn’t lose Harry... his only family... his only friend. 

“You will not die on me Potter... if you do, I will bring you back to life and then kill you myself. Accio Harry’s potion bag. Duke I need you to move...” The werewolf growls at him. Raising a signature eyebrow Draco points his wand at the wolf... 

“Du... move... Draco is helping..” Watching he wolf move Draco, cleans his best friends wounds. Stopping the bleeding. 

“Next time you want to go running I'm going with you... My panther is bigger than your wolf. No more Harry I can’t do this... I’ve patched you up one too many times... but this is the first time that it’s not a self-inflective wound.” Fixing his neck, Draco moves to his ribs which were bloody. Hearing the wolf growl again. 

“Duke stop... I’m not hurting him I'm helping him... I’m about to hex you in two minutes if you don’t, lay down. How are you feeling Harry speak to me. You have lost a lot of blood do you have a blood replenisher potion?” 

Watching Harry burry his head into the silver fur, Draco wipes his blond hair out of his face. “Harry potion...” 

“It’s.. In the bag..” Mumbling through the fur. Draco finds the potion and pops the cork pouring the foul-smelling potion down Harry’s throat. 

“Let’s get you to bed.” Casting a cleaning charm over them he takes them into his bedroom. 

“Draco I'm c... cold... stay.. Please...” He needed to keep an eye on him, he did lose a lot of blood, then there could be an infection. 

“Don’t be a git, I’m not going anywhere. Come on wolf... let’s keep him warm...” Draco lays his best friend down and spelling them both into sleep pants. Laying down next to him as the wolf lays on the other. Pulling him into his arms Draco sighs. “Better?” 

Duke lays as close as he could watching Harry’s fingers run through the fur. “Draco...” 

“Yeah Harry....” Draco looks down at his friend who has been there for him through thick and thin. 

“Thank you... You saved me...” Kissing his shoulder earning a growl from the wolf. Draco looks down into those eyes... That wolfs eyes looks so familiar... Shaking his head he sighs. 

“Harry you have saved me more than once. Now get some sleep...” Hearing his best friends breathing settle he knew that he was asleep. 

 

\----- 

Harry wakes up all alone in his bed. Groaning he stretches gods, he felt horrible. Sliding out of the bed he fumbles his way into the kitchen. 

Where he found Draco making breakfast. “Smells good in here...” He said his voice still deep with sleep. 

“What are you doing out of bed?” Draco said as he flicked his wand to send the food over to the table. 

“It’s 5 I have to be at work at 6 so I'm up to get something to eat and then take a shower.” Sitting down slowly Harry picks up a piece of toast and butters it. 

“Do you think that I would let you go in after what happened last night...” rolling his eyes Harry shakes his head. 

“I’m going into work... how are we supposed to open today if not... We can’t close it’s not Sunday...” There is no way he is not going to open his shop. He has never not opened up. 

“It will be open... There just won't be as many things... We will just have the stuff that I make...” 

“Oh gods no that is worse... I’m going to work... You can’t keep me from going to work. I would like you to try Malfoy...” Seeing the blond smirk he knew something was up. “Why are you smirking like that?” 

Just then there was a pounding on the door with a flick of Draco’s wand the door opens. “We are in the kitchen!” 

“Draco who is that?” He knows who it is... and he knows now that he isn’t going to go into work today. 

“I might have called your werewolf...” Trying to stand up Harry falls back into the chair... Gods why does he feel so weak. 

Hearing a growl Harry found himself pulled up from the chair and being carried back into his bed. He is gently placed down. 

“Stay!” Fenrir growled out as he walks out of the door. Who does he think he is telling Harry what to do... not that it didn’t give Harry a little bit of a thrill. 

Walking back into the room the werewolf is carrying a tray with his breakfast on it. The older man gently lays it on his lap. 

“Thank you...” Harry said looking into those tired beautiful blue eyes... Fen shouldn’t be here he should be resting he knows that the full moon takes a lot out of him. “You should be sleeping.” 

“You should be sleeping... What happened? Why are you hurt and why do I smell blood?” Watching his boyfriend pace the room. 

“I might have gotten attacked last night by a black wolf... I’m fine... I just couldn’t let Duke get hurt again... He has already been hurt once.” The werewolf stops his pacing and pulls his fingers through his hair. 

“LIttle Wolf...Duke is a wolf a true wolf he could handle himself... Why would you put yourself in danger? Why... how am I supposed to trust you to run with me if you put yourself into danger... If you do this again and we are mated it will kill me to see you hurt... Do you understand that the wolf is me and I am the wolf.... If our mate is hurt, or in danger... we can’t focus until the threat is gone... What if something happened and I lost you huh...” Feeling the werewolf's hand grasps his and squeezing it tight. 

Hearing everything that Fen said he knew that he was right... “Fen... I’m.. I'm sorry... I was just upset last night because you didn’t want me to run with you... I missed you and I was just stupid... I wont to it again... I promise I won't.... Not without you... When it happened all I could think was of you... What if I never got to see you again... That I never got to...” No Harry don’t say it... you say it and everything will change. Look what happened when you told Severus. 

Feeling Fen place his calloused hand on his cheek, Harry leans into his touch. “It was selfish of you to do that... What about me... What if I never saw you again... what if I could never have mated you... Tell you that I love you!” The werewolf has tears in his eyes. Oh gods did he just say that he loves him? 

“Fen... did you... Just say that you love me...” The werewolf pulls him into a loving kiss, pouring everything into this kiss. 

“Yes, I love you my Little Wolf...” Tears slide down his cheeks, he loves him. “I thought that was known as seeing as I want you as my mate... Not again Harry I can't have a call from your best friend saying that you gotten yourself hurt. Do you understand that it felt like someone took a knife and stabbed it into my heart!” Harry didn’t feel much like eating now with a flick of his wrist the food on his lap moved back into the kitchen. 

Pulling the werewolf down into his bed Harry cuddles up against him. Strong arms wrap around him as he nuzzles into his boyfriends strong chest. “ I love you Fen... I’m sorry.” Fen pulls him away just enough to give him a loving sweet kiss. 

“Good, now sleep! You are not going to work, I'm going to help Draco and I will be back at 9... You will not get up until then...” Harry wanted to protest but he knew that he wasn’t going to win. 

“Mean Alpha.” He grumbles in Fen’s chest, he felt and heard a small growl. 

“I will be mean if it means you are safe. Now sleep.” He felt better in Fenrir arms’ he felt safe loved. Fen loves him... he said that he did, and there wasn’t laughing. He didn’t care about anything else at that moment... 

\------ 

Severus stood in his bedroom looking out his window last night didn’t go like he wanted it to. Snarling he went towards his lab, it was the place that he could think properly he will have Harry back, it didn’t matter the cost. 

Looking down at himself he smiled at something he found. Yes this will work out perfectly he thought to himself. He has the perfect potion already brewed for this occasion. 

\---- 

Appearing at the bakery Fen found Draco covered in everything. Laughing he walks up to the smaller man. 

“Little puppy you are not having a good morning.” The look that the blond gave him made him chuckle. 

“I don’t know how he does this. I mean he makes it look so easy... Stupid git had to get himself almost killed then I had to deal with that fucking wolf all night. Growling at me, I mean why a wolf of all things would Harry treat like a dog. Have you ever met the wolf yet?” Draco asked as he wipes off his hands looking at him with a raised eyebrow. 

Fen goes over to the sink and washes his hands as he works on cookies.. He knew that was a safe thing for him. 

“I talked to him about it and he will not do that without me next time. I haven’t met his wolf yet..” 

“You sure you haven’t met his wolf... Or are you his wolf?” Stopping mid wash Fenrir spins around. 

“What are you talking about puppy...” Growling he couldn’t have known could he? 

“Don’t give me that Werewolf. Your eyes are the same color as his wolf, he doesn’t show up when you are around... I mean I can’t believe Harry hasn’t figured this out himself. When are you going to tell him?” Seeing the smaller man cross his arms and glare at him. There is no way that Harry knows... he would have said something. 

“You don’t know what you are talking about...” Getting the ingredients ready for the cookies he turns his back. Feeling a wand poking his back, he whips around growling, knowing he couldn’t hurt Harry’s best friend. 

“What are you doing Draco...” Anger pouring off of the werewolf, how dare he point his wand at him. 

“I told you Werewolf.” He spat off, “if you hurt him, I will hurt you... Has he told you how bad he was hurt by Severus. Has he told you how that... that git laughed at him, lied to him... Made him feel like nothing.” Fenrir felt his heart sink, Harry hasn’t told him anything about the potions master. He didn’t ask because the one time that he witnessed them together made his Little Wolf cry. 

“No he hasn’t told me anything about him, I don’t bring it up because it hurts him to talk about it. I figure he will tell me when he is ready.” Still standing with a wand pointed at his chest. 

“He was broken... still broken...” Remembering what Draco said last night Fen froze. 

“Last night... you said something... when you didn’t know who I was... you said something about self-inflected wounds... Don’t tell me that he...” Feeling his wolf whine in his head about his mate hurting himself. 

“Why... Why should I tell you Fen, obviously you don’t care as much as you say because you have been lying to Harry this whole time!” The wand dug deeper into his chest. “Give me one reason I shouldn’t curse you right now Greyback!” Looking into grey eyes, Fen knew that the blonde would curse him. 

“Because I love him... and he would be mad with you if the two most important people in his life were fighting. Please tell me what you meant by what you said.” Raising his hands in surrender, he had to be able to talk to Draco without a wand pointed at him. 

“If you love him why did you lie to him.” Sighing as the blond removed the wand from his chest but not backing away. 

“When I first met Harry he saved me from an attack, I didn’t know how he would have felt if he knew that it was the horrible Fenrir Greyback that he saved, because if he knew he might have killed me. From that night he showed me kindness that I haven’t had in such a long time. I was already having feelings for him. Then I saw him in the bar the next night... then the grocery store. I just wanted to be around him all the time. He would probably think that I am creepy because I would leave him for the night but then come back as ‘Duke’. It has gotten so far out of control; I love him Draco... I would never hurt him... I couldn’t.” 

“It does make you a stalker you know that right... How am I supposed to trust you with him... He is fragile he has been his whole life. After the war Harry wasn’t well... losing his only family he had, plus losing his friends that he had since he was 11. Then Severus came around... which I feel guilty about because I should have known about my godfather’s intentions for him. After that prick did a number on him Harry wasn’t himself. If he wants you to know what he did to himself he will tell you. I will not it’s not my story to tell. You are going to tell him who you are... Or I will and it will not be good I promise you... I’m done talking about this to you... I have work to do..” Storming off Draco went back to his baking as Fen shook away the feeling of guilt and regret. 

He has to tell him before he claims him, he might have just lost his mate... Tears stung his eyes as he started on chocolate chip cookies. 

\--------

Harry woke up to scratching at his back door. Groaning as he stretched and rolled out of bed. Making his way towards the back door he knew who he would find. Opening up the door there stood the silver wolf. 

“Hey Duke!” The wolf yips and jump on him, hissing as the weight of the overgrown dog licks his face. “I’m glad you are okay, thank you for taking care of me last night. You kept me so warm, I don’t know what I would do without you boy. Now come on in, my boyfriend will be mad if he comes home and I'm not in bed... you can lay with me.” Harry moves the wolf from him, and they walk back into his bed room. 

Harry looks at Duke wondering why he isn’t getting into his spot. “Come on boy get in your spot.” Sliding back into bed the wolf follows him, laying on the foot of the bed. “You are being silly today I'm fine you are not going to hurt me... come on” Tapping the bed that is right next to him Duke moves up and Harry slides his fingers into the silver fur. “Much better... thank you, you cuddle the best.” 

Feeling himself losing his battle of not sleeping, that was until he heard the floo roar to life. “Oh, that must be my boyfriend! I can’t believe that you guys actually get to meet! Okay he is a werewolf so you can be over protective of me okay Duke... I love him so you be nice to him...” The wolf growls low, Harry places a hand on his head stretching in-between his ears. 

“Little Wolf?” Fenrir says from the sitting room. 

“In the bedroom still, I haven’t moved...” Harry snuggles closer to Duke as he moves closer to him. Hearing his boyfriend move closer to his room, until he saw him at the door. 

“Good I'm glad you lis...” Watching the werewolf stop speaking as he noticed the wolf on the bed before Harry could say anything his wand was pointed at the wolf who is baring his teeth. 

\------ 

Fen’s heart stops, who is that wolf... it looks like him... and obviously Harry thinks that it is Duke... 

“Harry you need to move away from that wolf...” Moving closer to the wolf, with a curse on his tongue just in case the imposter had an idea to attack. 

“What is wrong with you this is Duke... the wolf I told you about...” His soon to be mate cuddled closer to the wolf has a smirk on his face. 

“No Harry that is not Duke...” Crossing his arms the younger man looks at him, as to say he is crazy. “I should know who Duke is...” 

“Harry that is not Duke.” Not wanting to put his wand away he didn’t trust the wolf. “Please Little Wolf, believe me that is not your wolf...” 

“Fenrir I think...” Shaking his head he knew what he had to do he had to get Harry away from this situation and figure out who the fuck that wolf was. In one swift motion Fenrir changes, his wolf growls at the other wolf. Who jumped off the bed. 

“Fen... you... I mean... if you are.. Who.. Who..” The imposter wolf changes, the silver wolf morphs, hair turning black, skin pasty white, onyx eyes. 

“I told you Potter I would get you back... look he lied to you Harry.... After all this time you thought you had a pet wolf, I can’t believe you were stupid enough not to put two and two together...” Fenrir growls as he changes back. Moving to attack him, Severus pulls his Little Wolf into his arms with his wand at his neck. 

“Fen... You... you are Duke... why... why did you lie....” Seeing tears in his future mate’s eyes Fen growls and leaps towards Severus to just digs the wand in deeper. 

“This is sad, you should have told him sooner Werewolf. Now how is he ever going to trust you again.... I guess that doesn’t matter anymore seeing as he is coming with me.” Growling he takes a leap towards them and with a pop both of them were gone. Falling to his knees the werewolf howls, he lost him not again... he can’t have another mad man take the person he loves. 

Apparating straight into the bakery, “Draco!” The blond bust through the door as Fen stood still in the kitchen. 

“What?!” The werewolf felt his heart breaking as he stood there... How could he let him take his Little Wolf. 

“Harry... he’s gone... Severus took him... It’s all my fault... if I would have told him about Duke!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I have a lot of ideas for this story. Let me know if you want me to stop after the whole Severus thing... How I want it to go there will still be plenty of story after it... So input would be fantastic! As always kudos and comments are welcome! They make my heart happy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Harry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm on Vacation but i still wanted to upload a chapter! I only read through it quickly.... anyways I hope you guys enjoy it!!!

Flash Back. 

“Look at me Potter!” The potions professor sneered his body standing tall as Harry knelt in front of him hands behind his back completely naked. His head popped up quickly, green eyes shimmering from tears. 

“What shall I do with you Potter eh? You didn’t listen to instructions, I told you not to heal yourself but you did anyways. Why... why would you heal the marks that I put on you. The marks that said that you were mine?” A potion stained finger traced up and down the smaller man’s back. “Answer me!” 

“I’m sorry sir, Draco saw them and he... he healed me... You told me not to tell anyone sir, so I didn’t he healed me and I knew I would be in trouble sir. It will not happen again. I’m sorry sir. I do belong to you.” Harry knew that this was wrong but he loves him, he would do anything for his professor. He will tell him soon how much he loves him and then maybe... maybe he wouldn’t be a rough he if knew that he didn’t have to worry about him going someplace else. 

“Why would he see the marks on your legs, why is he seeing you naked? Your body belongs to me.” Harry felt the sting of a slap on his face, knowing he shouldn’t cry he couldn’t cry... This is what he needs. 

“Yes sir, only you... My body is yours.” Harry didn’t recognize his voice. 

“Good boy... now get on the bed and present yourself.” With a jump Harry was on the bed on all fours. 

\------ 

“What do you mean he is gone?!” Draco yells into the werewolf’s face. Severus took Harry? How did he get to Harry, the wards should have been up. 

“He is gone, somehow Severus was Duke, and he was on the bed with Harry when I went over there after we opened the shop and I told... I told him that he wasn’t the real Duke and of course he didn’t believe me until I changed. Well once I did, Severus changed back to himself and took him.” The blonde wanted to hex Fen, if he just would have told him Harry wouldn’t be gone... He would be at Spinners End. 

“I know where he is...” He left the back knowing he had to close the shop. The sooner he got to Harry the better. He remembers how Harry would come home with bruises and lacerations. He couldn’t let this happen again. 

“If you know where he is then let’s go!” Fenrir grumbles, looking at the older man Draco could see how torn up he was, his blue eyes look tired and scared... The Fenrir Greyback scared... 

“You could have helped if you were honest with him. How do you know if he would want to see you Greyback. I know I wouldn’t want to see you... Do you not understand that Harry loves you... you were not honest with him. Severus wasn’t honest with him, he is never going to trust you again. You lost that, Harry is a forgiving soul... or we wouldn’t be best friends? After this... I don’t know if he could forgive you...” Running his hand through his golden hair, he had to get home and get his things. Grabbing a hold of the wolf Draco apparated to his flat. 

 

\------ 

Harry felt so nauseated; his body is hurting from the night before. How could he have been so stupid, of course ‘Duke’ and Fen were the same wolf. Why did he lie to him, he told him everything... well almost everything. They haven’t gotten to Severus but that didn’t seem important at the time. 

Looking around the room he knew where he was, Severus’ bedroom. The deep cherrywood four poster bed, with deep green duvet and pillows, the wardrobe the same deep cherry as the bed and nightstand. He said that he would get him back and he did... This is what you get... Harry knew he wasn’t just in this room he knew it was warded so he wouldn’t be able to leave. 

The door opens as Severus glides into the room. “Welcome home, you don’t know how long I have waited to have you back into my room. I know that you have missed me Harry, I know that you are heartbroken over that Werewolf, don’t worry you will not be broken hearted before long. Now you know what you are to do... You have 5 minutes to undress and get into position...” Harry felt his stomach roll, he couldn’t do this again. 

“I will not... I’m not that scared teenager anymore Severus. You will not have me anymore; I don’t belong to you... I never did.” He spat those words, into the potion masters face. Severus drew back his hand and with a swift smack Harry found himself on the floor. 

“What am I going to do with you... I must break you in again... Such a pity I figured you would want to please me... I will not do this without you being willing Potter... I’m not that kind of man... I will have you begging for it. You just need a little bit of persuasion.” Being pulled up from the floor, Severus pulled him into a bruising kiss. Trying to push away, but he was too weak, fear flowed through his body. He was stuck for right now. 

“I see I still have some effect on you... Your body doesn’t lie... It’s okay I have plenty of time... Even if your Werewolf and Draco find you they will not be able to get in. You know how well I can hide, being a spy for so long... Harry you will be happy here... We will be bonded, and even start a family... I think it is time for me to settle down... I know how much you want a family... You can have it with me...” Harry flinches as Severus’ runs his fingers through his hair. 

“Never, Snape I will never have a family with you...” The older man pulls his hair back with a growl. 

“You will and you will be happy, I know you love me Harry... You said so yourself. What a fool I was back then... We could have already had a family... You could be filled with my child right now if I wasn’t so stupid... Soon Harry soon you will have my heir... As of right now, you will just have to see that you love me...” With a flick of his wand Harry felt his clothing gone. “Much better... I’ll be back with food in a little bit.... You need to think long and hard Harry about this... You know you want me...” With one last disgusting kiss Severus glided out of the room. Running to the in-suite master bath Harry fell to the floor and head in the toilet. Please hurry Draco... Hopefully Fen has told you... 

Thinking of Fen made his heart break again, even when he gets out of here he couldn’t be with him. He lied... if he would have just told him it would have been simpler, he wouldn’t have been mad... Actually he would have been the opposite. Feeling defeated Harry lies down on the cold tile flooring. He just has to wait... 

\---- 

Pacing back and forth in the blond puppy’s flat. This is ridiculous why is he taking so long. Harry could be hurt by now.. Or worse killed... 

“We need to hurry!” The werewolf said with a growl. “Harry could be hurt.” The blond whips around with his wand pointed at his head. 

“He is already hurt you git... because of you he is probably heartbroken. I know I won’t be able to get through his wards. I’m going to have to do something that I never wanted to do... We have to go back... to that fucking world. The world that doesn’t care about people like us Greyback. I don’t know how people will react but we have to go.” Watching the younger man change into robes and secure his wand. Holding out his arm Fenrir takes it. 

With a familiar POP the apparated into Diagon Alley. Growling looking around nothing has changed, same pathetic wizarding world. 

“Come on we have to go talk to someone that I really don’t want to talk to...” With a grunt he follows Draco into a colorful building, the store is jam packed full of kids of all ages. Trying to stay close to Draco he spots two red heads at the counter. 

“What are you doing here Malfoy!” The youngest red head sneers wand pointed at both of them. 

“Really Weasel you would think that you would have grown up... Please put your wand away, I need your help... I mean not yours but your wife’s.” Watching the older red head Fenrir didn’t want any trouble he just wanted to get Harry back. 

“Why would she help you... Death eater scum.” Growling Draco looks back at him and shakes his head. 

“You are right you, she wouldn’t help me but I'm sure that she would help Harry... Wouldn’t she?” Seeing the look on the younger man’s face Fenrir could only hope that he would help him. 

“What’s wrong with Harry?” Draco smirks. 

“Good I'm glad that you still want what’s best for him, the last time you guys talked it didn’t seem clear.” Crossing his arms the blond leans across the counter. 

“Of course, we love Harrykins and would want to help him, Ronnie here was just pissed the last time they spoke, I'm pretty sure he had a small crush on Harry...” Jealousy spikes into his heart Fen wanted to jump the red head but knew he had to get Harry help. 

“I did not have a crush on my best mate... I was just being a jealous prat... He could have anything and he didn’t want it... but enough about that... What is wrong with Harry?” 

 

\--- 

Everything in Draco’s head said don’t trust the weasel but he knew he had to, to save Harry. 

“Severus has him, he took him.... I know it seemed that Harry wanted Severus all those years ago but once he had him...” Draco shuddered thinking about what Severus put him through. “It’s wasn’t good Weasley. The wards that Severus has up... I'm sure that Granger is the only one who could get through them besides Harry, and the state that Harry was in he will not be able to do it...” Leaning back now eyeing both of them. They have to help... If not he will just have to break it down, it didn’t matter how long it took. 

“You will explain more once Hermione is here... Who is that with you?” Ron pointed to Fenrir. 

“That is Harry’s boyfriend... Fen..” Both of the Weasley’s eyes look like they were going to pop out of their heads. 

“G..Greyback?” Stammered Ron making Draco roll his eyes as Fenrir growled. 

“Yes, but he is not the werewolf that wizards made him to be, Wolf stop growling. Do you want their help to find Harry or not?” The werewolf nods crossing his arms. 

“Okay so where is your wife?” 

“She is at home... she just had a baby 6 weeks ago... She is about to go back to work... You know Hermione can’t stop working... Come on, grab a hold and I will apparate us there...” Draco tugs on Fenrir arm and wrinkles up his nose as he grabs a hold of the weasel. 

\---- 

Popping up in a small cottage Draco tried to hide the look of disgust, of course they would live like this... Harry’s cottage would look the same if he didn’t have Draco. 

“Mione!” Ron yells kicking off his shoes. 

“Shhh Ronald!” The woman hisses, “I just got Hugo to sleep!” In walks a sleeping looking Granger, her curly hair messier than it was in school. 

“I’m sorry Mione but it’s Harry!” Her brown eyes pop open wide, finally looking around she spots Draco and Fenrir. 

“Why is Draco and Fenrir Greyback in our home!” Pointing her wand at Fenrir who just rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. 

“Put that down, Greyback is Harry’s bo.. Boyfriend... Harry is in trouble Mione... It’s Snape! He has him, Draco can tell you what’s going on?” Draco sees Granger pocket her wand and motions them all to sit down. 

“What is going on? What’s wrong with Harry?” Hermione puts away her wand looking at him and Greyback. 

“That greasy bat took him, I tried to stop him but he had his wand at Harry’s throat, or I would have killed him right then and there.” Draco looked over at the werewolf, he didn’t know that Harry was taken at wand point. 

“So you are Harry’s... boyfriend?” Granger raises her eyebrow. 

“Yes I don’t think it matters at this moment who Harry is with, we need to get Harry away from Severus. He will hurt him, so we have to be fast.” Draco’s legs bounce up and down the longer it takes the more damage that Severus can do. 

“I thought Harry wanted to be with Severus... the last time I head they were happy together.” Ron all but spat those words out. 

Draco clenches his fist, wanting to punch or hex him, looking over at Fenrir who looks worried. He knows that he shouldn’t tell Harry’s past but he needed help. 

“Severus abused Harry, I had to heal him many times... and most times he wouldn’t let me I didn’t know why... but it was because Severus would hurt him more if I healed him. Harry was in love so he let him do those things. I didn’t know how bad it was until recently... I cut all ties with him. I know he has him at Spinners End, but I know that his wards are strong and I won't be able to get in myself. Gra... I mean Hermione... I know that you can... Please I know you don’t like me... But I love Harry... and I need you to help...” 

 

\----- 

Fenrir couldn’t believe what Draco was saying... his poor Harry. Hopefully he will forgive him, so he can show him that he is nothing like Severus and that he would never hurt him. Tears burn his eyes, he couldn’t lose him... He has lost too many all ready. 

“Please...” Fenrir grumbles... “I.... I will forever be in your debt.... I know you don’t know me... and you believe all that you heard about me... but I'm not who you think I am... and Harry saw that.... that was until I lied to him... please save him so I can have the chance to win him back... I will make sure Severus is taken down if you get us in the house...” The werewolf pleaded letting the tears flow freely now... 

Looking at Hermione who was biting her lip. “Ron take the kids over to your mothers and get the Aurors. Let me go change and we will help Harry... You know where Spinners End is, I'm assuming Draco?” 

The blond nods and stands up, Fenrir follow’s it felt like he was going into battle once again. The alpha in him wants to be able to control the whole situation but he knows that he can’t... not right now at least. He needs that girl’s smarts and power to get into the house. Now once they were in the home, he will be able to get Severus like he wanted... 

Hermione grabs a hold of Draco and Fenrir, “Alright let’s go... I am sure he probably doesn’t want to see me... but I know if the situation was reversed, he would do the same thing... Alright let’s do this...” Looking down at the smaller woman, Fenrir couldn’t believe the strength and loyalty coming of the witch. 

\------- 

Harry sat with his knees pulled into his chest as his head rested on his knees. He knew that Draco wouldn’t leave him here... He would come... and Fen too. No wonder he didn’t want to bite him... he knew that he was lying to him... Why didn’t he just tell him. The thing that Harry couldn’t understand is that he still loves him... He shouldn’t... he should just stay away... which he is going to do if he ever gets out of here... Until he knew that he could trust him again. 

The door slams open again... “It looks like your friends are trying to save you Potter.... It looks like Granger, Draco and your wolf are breaking through my wards... I guess I'm going to have to do this quick.” Severus flicks his wand sending Harry over to the bed, his hands magically bound to the posters. 

“Sir... please...” Harry knew what he had to do... This is not what he wanted... but he couldn’t have them getting hurt... “Whatever you do don’t hurt them...” 

The flicker in those onyx eyes scares Harry. “I love when you beg pet but it’s too late...” Taking a bottle out of his pocket, holding Harry’s nose. Struggling Harry finally opens his mouth and drinks the potion. 

“Good pet... very good... Now I can have you.... and you will be with my child...” Severus smirks and removes his pants. 

\------ 

Draco hears a scream, giving all that he could the wards broke just enough for him and Fenrir to run through. “Hermione... go get help... Harry will need a healer...” 

“Fen... this is not going to be good... but you need to listen to me... Whatever you do, do not kill him... you can’t go to Azkaban... Harry needs you... I know you will want too I want to kill him too but the most important thing is Harry we need to get him out safely. Promise me Fen... Harry will need you after this... even if he says he won’t...” The werewolf looks at him, teeth bared... 

“I will not kill him.... I just want to get my Little Wolf... I love him Draco.... I will not lose him now... and I won’t kill the dungeon bat... “Draco nods and pulls out his wand and Fenrir transforms knowing his wolf would do more damage. 

Seeing the werewolf sniff the wolf whines. 

\---- 

Fen breathes in getting his loves scent, he whines as he smells his Little Wolf, and his blood. Running up the stairs not looking back to see if Draco was following. Growling as he finds the door that Harry is behind. He slams into it, the wood splinters and the door burst open. 

Growling at the sight of Severus on top of Harry, hearing the screams coming from his Harry Fenrir launches himself knocking the wizard off of him. 

“Harry!” Draco yells running to his side. Fen now up top of the potion master. 

“It’s too late, Wolf! I already planted my seed into him... He will be carrying my child now, and we will be a family right after I kill you and my godson.” Fen snaps at him, how dare he take that his wolf takes control, that was his mate... Before he could bite at his neck he felt a curse hit him. 

“Fen you can’t kill him what did I say.” Draco pulls his wand on Severus. “Severus why... why did you do this? Haven’t you hurt him enough you and I both know that you don’t love him...” Laughing Severus walks closer to him Fen jumps on the bed looking over Harry. 

“Fen...” Tears stained his face, blood dribbled from his mouth and cheek. Licking at his face clearing the saltiness of the tears and the metallic taste of the blood. 

“That is disgusting. Get away from him wolf he is mine.” Pointing his wand at Fen the werewolf leaps at him, the hex misses him and hits Harry. 

Draco knew that spell as soon as it hit Harry, it was the same spell that Harry himself cast in moaning Myrtles bathroom. Running to Harry he didn’t know how to stop it. Fen turns around and whines as he saw the blood. 

“Move wolf!” An Auror “Incarcerous!” Ropes bind Severus together. “Petrificus Totalus” The man yells again. Fen runs towards the bed. Changing quickly, he looks down at Harry. 

“Fen... I...” Harry gargles, Fen looks over at Draco who is quiet and holding Harry’s hand. 

“I am going to save you Harry... You are not going to like this but I can’t let you die... Hold on to him Draco... I can't do this in front of an Auror.” Fen growls. 

With a pop they left Spinners End, Popping in the middle of the woods behind Harry’s cottage. The color is starting to fade from Harry’s face. 

“Fen whatever you are going to do you better bloody do it now! I can’t lose him Fen...” Draco screams in the werewolf’s face. 

“Fen... I... I love you...” Harry says in a whisper. 

“You say that now Little Wolf but after this I doubt you will....” Taking a deep breath Fenrir changes into his wolf, howling he sniffs Harry smelling death on him. Growling he lick the blood from Harry’s hip and bites down hard. Hearing that blood curdling scream he knew that it was working. 

\------ 

Harry felt his life force slowly fading away, for a minute he was actually excited. He was going to be able to see his family, but then he would never see Draco or Fen... It didn’t matter not with him dying it didn’t matter that Fen lied to him. He loves him, he could forgive him. 

He told Fen that he loved him as he knew his time was almost up. Feeling okay with everything until he felt that bite. He has never felt such pain in his life. His blood felt like it was on fire. Whining his body starts to move around. The wounds stop bleeding his skin is healing. The werewolf regeneration gene working faster in the wizard's blood stream. 

“Please Harry stay with us... We love you.. You stupid git you better be okay!” Harry hears Draco’s voice and wants to respond, wants to open his eyes but fuck it hurts. Fen must have turned him... now how he wanted to be bit, but he did it to save his life... 

Soon the pressure of Fens teeth left him, thinking he could open his eyes. He fights with his body, and then with a grunt his opens his eyes slowly. Looking up into a set of grey eyes and beautiful blue both crying. 

“Harry!” Draco throws himself on top of Harry. “You fucking Git! If you ever do something like that again I'm going to kill you! Do you understand!” Hearing a growl Draco pulls away. 

“Fen...” Harry feels the darkness consuming him again.. He was so tired... The werewolf pulls him into his arms cradling him. 

“I’m so sorry Harry I had to save you... this is the only way I knew how... I’m so sorry!” Fen buries his head into Harry’s neck. 

“No. Fen... it’s ok... I love you... only you... Alpha... you... you saved me...” With those last words Harry’s eyes roll and he gives into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys like the chapter! I want to say thank you for continuing to read this fic and all the wonderful comments! I'm so thankful for that.... As always comments and kudos are welcome, they make my heart happy!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I feel like poop today! So a did a quick read through. Hopefully there isn't a lot of errors.

When Harry woke everything felt amplified, smells, sounds, and even his sight was clearer. Feeling four arms wrapped around him, he tries to move, his bladder protesting. Looking behind him Fen is possessively wrapped around him and Draco was in front of him arms tight around him. He could smell each of them. Draco smelled of expensive soaps, rain, and a hint of chocolate. Then Fenrir’s smell was completely wrapped around him. Fenrir smelled like earth, ginger, musk... and home... Sighing he tries to wriggle out of their grasp. 

“Hold still Harry, I'm comfortable...” Draco said sleepily, Harry groans every time Draco does this... 

“What are you talking about puppy?” Fenrir says pulling him closer. “Be quiet Harry is still resting.” Smiling as he feels lips on his neck. 

“No Harry is trying to get up before he pisses on himself.” His mouth is dry and voice rough with sleep. 

“Harry!” Draco pops up looking down at him with worried eyes. “You are okay!” Draco leans down and kisses his forehead. “I’m so glad that you are okay... you better not do that to me again!!!” 

“I’m sorry Draco, next time I won’t get kidnapped.” Feeling the arms around him tighten. 

Fen turns him around so he is facing him. “Little Wolf.” He says in a whisper... his calloused hands cup his face. 

“Hi Fen...” Looking into those beautiful blue eyes, tears threatening to fall. “Draco I'm starving do you mind making me something to eat... anything meat sounds great.... please” Knowing saying that he could have some alone time with Fen. 

“Yes love I will go get a shower and bring back something for all of us to eat...” Seeing Draco give Fen a look he apparates away. 

“I’m so....” Harry cuts him off with a kiss, not knowing if he would ever be able to kiss his werewolf again, he pours all his love into it. 

“You saved me...” Harry says as he pulls away, seeing the fear and sadness in his werewolf’s eyes. 

“I didn’t save you Harry. I turned you... I turned you into a werewolf without your permission... I just couldn’t let you die. I love you...” Putting a finger onto his lips Harry shook his head. 

“You did what you had to do to save me... I know I should be upset, mad, and everything in-between but... I didn’t know if I was ever going to see you again... So now that I am I... I don’t care all I know is that I want to be with you...” Hearing Fen growl something in him told him to show his neck, that his alpha needed him too. Following his instinct, he shows it letting Fen scent him. A small whine escapes his lips. Fen presses his nose into Harry’s neck, his teeth gently graze over his pulse. 

“This changes things Little Wolf... I.. I don’t deserve you anymore... I lied to you... and now my wolf knows that you are his... I will become unbearable, the need to mark you and make you mine will be much worse. It will be too much for you, your body is going to go through changes. I bet you smell everything around you, hear everything and your eye sight is clear... Add a mate who is an alpha, and who already thinks you are his mate. Plus the fucker who tried to take you from me... I will never be able to let you out of my sight.” Harry couldn’t wait any longer he had to get up the need is too strong now, as he tried to pull away Fen growls and pulls him back. 

“Fen, none of that matters right at this moment, but unless you want a mess let me get up and when I come back, we will finish this because I do have a lot to say!” Huffing Fen lets go and allows Harry to run into his en suit bath. 

Quickly washing his hands, he turns to run back into the room but run into Fen, falling not so gracefully onto the floor. 

“Fen! How long have you been standing there?” Popping back up quickly pushing the werewolf into his bedroom. 

“I’m sorry I told you I can’t let you out of my sight right now. It’s too much.” Fen rubs his chest as if being away from him physically hurts him. Looking into those blue eyes Harry melts, his mate... 

“I love you...” Before Fen could say anything, Harry launches himself at the older man. They both tumble on the bed. “My Mate... My Alpha...” The younger werewolf says in-between kisses. 

\------ 

Those words triggered something in Fen with a growl he rolls over on top of his sweet little mate. Losing control quickly. “Little Wolf... You must tell me to stop right now... If... if not I will mark you as mine... there is no going back.” Feeling Harry’s erection pressing against his thigh as the smaller man bucks up. 

“Please... Please Fen.... Claim me...” Growling he shakes his head he couldn’t want this. 

“Little Wolf.... I turned you into a wolf.... I know that I find it a wonderful thing... but I didn’t even give you a choice.” Suddenly he found himself on his back with Harry glaring down at him. 

“I would have let you... even before... I wanted to be your mate... it doesn’t matter if I am a werewolf or not. I love you...” Seeing tears in his green eyes Fen melts. “Please Fen... he... he touched me and... and I need you to take it away... Make me forget. Make me yours so no one will have me again. Please.” Whatever was keeping Fen from mating him disappeared with what the younger werewolf said. 

“My Little Wolf... No one will ever touch you again... You are mine forever.” He whispered in a small growl. 

“Yes, always yours.” It came out as a whine, his wolf in more control takes over. Tearing clothing off of both of them. Making sure that he wasn’t hurting his little wolf, he tries to calm down. 

“I don’t want to hurt you Little Wolf...” Motioning for the lube from the side table he leans down to kiss Harry’s lips. Sliding one finger into him, the smaller man moans on his lips. 

“Yyyeesss.” His little Wolf groans out. Prepping him quickly Fen soon breaches him with his cock. 

“Harry, I have to bite you right before we come. I know I am not going to last long... It’s not going to hurt I promise you.” Harry’s legs are wrapped tightly around his waist, as he bends down to kiss his lips. 

“Please move... I know you won’t hurt me. Please mark me...” Seeing the smaller werewolf show his neck he began to thrust. Growling he loves the feel of how tight his mate is, as if he was made for him. 

“You are so perfect Little Wolf. So beautiful... so tight.... so mine...” Fenrir says with each thrust. 

\------ 

Harry’s eyes roll into the back of his head. He thought sex with Fen was good before it was nothing compared to now. It was like the wolf in him knew that he was his mate even before the bite. The older werewolf moved hitting that bundle of nerves making him scream out. 

“Yes Fen! So close... please... please don’t stop.” Squeezing himself around the older man, earning a growl. Their bodies moving perfectly together. Harry could already feel the magic twirling around him. It felt like it was caressing him. Fen grasp his erection and starts pumping matching his thrust. 

Feeling himself lose control, the older werewolf leans down and bites his neck piercing his skin. Pleasure flooded his body. Feeling Fenrir tongue lick the bite, he moans. Merlin that spot is sensitive, then lips pepper around his face as the older man pulls out of him. Groaning, now that he felt empty. Waving his hand cleaning them up,Fen pulls him into his arms. 

“Wow...” Was all Harry could say at the moment. Calloused fingers push his hair out of his face, then lips crushing into his. 

“MINE!” Fenrir runs his nose down his. “You smell so good right now... It’s like now everyone will know who you belong too.” Harry felt a shiver. 

“People will know who you belong to... My Alpha, My Mate!” The feeling of possessiveness flow through his body. This is a whole new feeling. His wolf is very happy, almost preening. 

“I love you MY LITTLE WOLF. Now you are forever mine!” Calloused hands run up and down his side stopping at the fresh bite mark on his hip. “I don’t understand how you are okay with this...” 

Harry runs his fingers through the werewolf's silver hair. “Because I love you... because I want to be with you forever... because I want to have a family with you with tons of babies...” 

“Pups.. They will be our pups...” Harry’s smiles at the name, his little puppies. 

“Will they be like us, during the full moon?” He didn’t care if they did, he would love them, thinking about little black and silver werewolf puppies. With blue and green eyes. 

“They will be like us... but it will be natural for them to change. When... when my pups were born they change at their first moon.” Seeing tears form in those beautiful blue eyes Harry places a sweet kiss on his lips. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked... I just got really excited about having a family with you and I know that you said that you wanted to have a family with me. I don’t want to think that our bab... pups will replace the ones that you lost...” Fen pulls him into his chest, Harry nuzzles into him. 

“I know, they won’t replace them... I want a family with you... A big family... We are going to have to build onto this cottage, I like it here... I have since you brought me here that night... We need to talk about that Harry.” Watching the older werewolf sit up , Harry follows. 

“Okay... I would like to know why you didn’t tell me... It won’t change anything now... I love you... Nothing will make that change.” Fen cups his cheeks rubbing his thumb back and forth. 

“That night I didn’t know who you were as a wolf... how could I... I didn’t think the savior of the wizarding world would be here and could turn in to a werewolf. I could feel the magic from you... but I figured you were just another animagis or werewolf. You were not threatening so I figured why not just have fun... my wolf liked your wolf... Once that other wolf attacked and you changed I couldn’t believe you would have saved me Harry... I was unworthy, I thought if you would have known you would have kicked me out...” Fen hands fell off of his face. 

“I WOULD HAVE NEVER DONE THAT!!!” He felt himself growl out... Seeing his mate cower Harry climbs onto his lap. Fen pulls him close putting his nose into his neck nuzzling their mark. 

“I know that now. Little Wolf I don’t deserve you... I've done things that I shouldn’t...” Running his fingers through the older werewolf’s silver hair he sighs. 

“You did what you had to do to save your family, just like I did what I had to do to save my family. Even though they don’t care for me much anymore. I would do it again, because I love them.” 

“You are too good Little Wolf... Too good for me... So, after that night when I walked into the bakery and saw you the next day... I knew I had to continue to see you.... Then I saw you at the pub and it felt like you were flirting with me. Which why would you flirt with an old werewolf.” 

Harry scoffs, and kisses his mate’s nose. “You are not an old werewolf... You are perfect, and mine...” 

“Then you said you liked me and wanted to have me fuck you into the mattress, and how you wanted to ask me on a date.” 

He felt his cheeks warm, he really did say that to him... “That’s why you asked me on a date the next day.... oh merlin Fen!” 

“You look so beautiful when you blush my mate... So by the time that it was hard to tell you who I was, and if I have told you. If I told you , you wouldn’t have left with Severus and then none of this would happen. I’m so sorry my Little Wolf.” Harry kisses his mate’s lips. 

“It’s okay. I love you... Severus is taken care of... We have each other. I just want to put this all behind us.” Pulling him into a kiss, Harry straddles Fen. 

 

 

\----- 

“Really!” Draco yells as they both jump. Seeing his best friend and his boyfriend naked wasn’t what he was expecting to see. “You almost died yesterday and you are naked on top of your boyfriend...” 

Fen growls pulling the covers over both of them. Harry just laughs at him. “He is my mate... not my boyfriend.” He points to his mark on his neck. 

“Wolf!” Harry stands up quickly with the blanket around him. Draco steps back, looking at his befriend. 

“I wanted him too... He didn’t want to do it... I used my puppy dog eyes and got him to do it... You know the same eyes that work on you.” Watching those green eyes double in size Draco huffs. 

“Get dressed both of you, I brought food... Plus you have visitors. I tried to get rid of them but after I had to get a hold of them to safe your sexy ass...” There was a growl from the bed as the older werewolf stands up helping Harry dress quicker before he puts on his blood covered jeans. Draco shivers as he looks at Fen. With his wand he cleans him up, he couldn’t have that reminder that he almost lost his best friend. 

“Ron and Hermione are here... in my home?!” Harry groans... “I am not ready to see them yet... I’m not ready to tell them about everything Draco... How I left things... how possibly could they understand about Fen and what happened. Then what about Se... Severus they are going to ask about him too. I just don’t' think I can do this...” 

\----- 

Fenrir could feel his mate’s fear. Pulling him into his arms the older werewolf nuzzles his neck scenting him. Pressing a kiss to their mark trying to calm him down. 

“Little Wolf... Draco will let them know that you are not ready to talk about everything... and I am going to be there holding you the whole time... I am not going to leave you remember. I couldn’t even let you out of my sight when you had to piss. Now come on calm down for me okay...” Fen moves his hand to the back of Harry’s neck squeezing it lightly, which seemed to relax Harry instantly then he brushes his lips against his mate’s. 

“Thank you Fen... I love you...” Harry whispers on his lips. 

“I love you too... Now Draco go tell them we will be right out... You brought enough breakfast for everyone right... because Harry needs to eat but I know he won’t eat if everyone else isn’t.” 

“Of course I have enough for everyone... Now don’t take too long I don’t want to be around them by myself... I don’t' trust them not to hex me..” Feeling Harry pull out of his arms, he watches as his mate runs over to Draco pulling him into a hug. 

“You are still my best friend... my rock Draco... don’t think that them being here is going to change that... You have been through the toughest time of my life... The war felt like nothing compared to afterwards... I’m forever thankful and I love you...” Fen couldn’t help himself he had to growl, His newly mated mate is hugging another man and telling him he loves him.. 

Watching the blonde kiss his cheek the older werewolf had enough and pulls Harry out of his arms. 

“Watch it wolf... I had him first....” Draco glared at him and walked out of the room. Fen pulls him into his arms scenting him. 

“You smell like him now...” He groans into his mate’s ear. He knows he shouldn’t be jealous but his wolf is not having it. 

“I’m sorry my alpha... I'm going to hug him... he is my best friend... but you are my mate... and I love you... Now I won't say you being jealous isn’t a turn on but calm it down okay... Hermione is probably going to hug me.. And I know there is going to be yelling but.... Whatever you do don’t leave me okay...” Looking down into those beautiful emerald eyes. Fen melts, his mate... his forever love... 

“Like I told you Little Wolf I will be right by your side... My arms will not leave yours.” Watching Harry throw on a shirt. He ushers the younger werewolf into the sitting room with his arm around his waist. 

\------ 

Harry is jumped as soon as Hermione spots him, she throws her arms around him. “Harry! I thought that we lost you! I saw what happened and what you looked like... How... how did you survive that?” Harry pulls away, as Fen pulls him over to the couch pulling him on to his lap. 

“I think everyone should sit down... This is not going to be a good talk... You are are going to be mad, and upset... We haven’t spoken to each other in a long time so I know this is going to be difficult.” Sighing he looks at Ron and Hermione. Draco sits down next to Fen and grabs a hold of his hand, even when Fen growls the blond just glares at the werewolf. 

“Mate just tell us what happened... It doesn’t matter we all have been horrible to each other.” The red head fiddles with his wedding ring. 

Taking a deep breath, “I’m alive today because Fenrir... m..my mate.” He said with confidence, “He bite me turning me into a werewolf.” Gasps filled the room. 

“Harry! You can’t be serious! He... He bit you! Without your permission? I knew he was bad...” Growling Harry goes to move but Fen holds him tighter. 

“He is not bad! Fen saved my life... he is sweet, and kind! I have never loved anyone the way that I love him! I figured you guys wouldn’t understand. If you can’t accept me as a werewolf then you are not the people I knew at Hogwarts... I mean I knew after the war that you didn’t like my choices but they were my choices. My whole life I had things chosen for me... For once I can make my own and you can’t accept them you should just leave now...” Draco squeezed his hand as Fen nuzzles his neck trying to calm him. 

“Harry, you must see how this looks... You are close to Malfoy and you are mated to Greyback... You say that we are not how we were in Hogwarts but neither are you... What happened to Harry who wanted to help everyone and the Harry who wanted to be an auror? The Harry who was in love with my sister...” Ron scoots to the end of his chair. 

The younger werewolf laughs. “Once again those were not my choices... It’s what I thought I should have done... What I was made to do... I died for everyone in the wizarding world. The first time I did something that they didn’t want me to do I was in the papers. Or I lose my best friends, it wasn’t worth it. I never loved Ginny, I never wanted to be an auror, I was going to do that because it’s what my father did... what everyone expected me to do... I wanted to be safe and to do what I love to do and that is baking... I have my own shop... Someone else can save people... I’ve done my duty.” Willing the tears away he looks down. 

“He saved me...” Fenrir spoke up. “When we first met, we were both in wolf form. I was attacked by a wolf he brought me here and fixed me up. He didn’t have to but he did... That is they type of person my mate is... If you don’t see that then you are not truly his friends.” Smiling Harry turns and places a sweet kiss on his mate’s lips. 

“I would do it again in a heartbeat... I love you.” He whispers on the older man’s lips. 

“I love you too...” His mate grumbles, looking back over at Hermione and Ron they had worried looks on their faces. 

“Are you going to accept me? Or am I going to have to ask you to leave. I’m hungry and tired... it’s been a trying 24 hours.... I thank you so much Hermione for helping me, you didn’t have to do that... You could have said no, but I thank you and I am now in debt to you... but I don’t think if you are going to judge everything about my life now we can have a relationship. I have Draco and Fen... I would love to have you both back...” Watching their faces he couldn’t tell what they were thinking... 

“Harry... we... we will try... but I'm not saying it will be easy... We... we just don’t know each other anymore... You are not yourself...” 

“I’m who I am Hermione... if you find out that I am not the person you want me to be, either you love me for me or you and Ron can just leave... Doesn’t matter...” The husband and wife look at each other and sigh. 

“Fine mate... We need to go, I have work and Hermione has to go back to the kids. It was good to see you... Maybe, you can come to The Burrow soon for dinner I know everyone would be happy to see you....” Ron stands as walks towards him, prying away from his mates grip Harry stands and hugs the red head. 

“I do love you Ron... I hope we can try to move past this...” After Ron, Hermione was next. 

“Please just be careful, I will do some research more on werewolves Harry... I am not sure how your first moon will go but if you need wolfsbane I will make it for you...” Hearing a growl behind him Hermione pulls away. 

“My mate will not be taking that poison. He will learn how to control his wolf to embrace him.” Seeing the two of them glare at each other he brakes the tention by sitting on Fens lap. 

“Okay owl me okay... Thanks again Mione.” He says with a smile, he really wants them to work this out... 

“Anything for you Harry...” 

They wave as they both floo back to their home. 

Draco uncrosses his leg and smirks. “Well at least they are gone! Come one let's eat you need something in your stomach and then back to bed with you... Tomorrow we have to open you have been quiet lazy scar head... and I haven’t spoken with Kyle. You are being so self-centered right now. You haven’t even asked me about my date.” Harry laughs at his best friend as Fen growls. 

“Well I'm so sorry... How was your date with Kyle?” 

“Wonderful... we are going to go out again tomorrow night...” Harry bites his lip trying not to laugh again. 

“I’m happy for you Draco... You deserve it... he is pretty cute...” Knowing his mistake right as he said it, he turns and give Fen a passionate kiss. Growling the older werewolf deepens it, he allows his tongue in mapping out every inch. 

“Mine” Fen whispers. 

“Yours” Harry agrees. 

“Both of you stop... I don’t want to lose my breakfast before I even have it. Come to the table.” Draco saunters into the kitchen. Fen stands up with him still on his lap. 

“Fen! I can walk you know!” He says as he nuzzles his mate’s neck, enjoying the scent of his mate. 

“I know you can Little Wolf but I didn’t want to let you go...” Blushing Harry bites the older werewolf's neck gently. 

“I don’t want you to let go either.” 

“Never.” Fenrir growls squeezing him tight 

“Never.” Harry replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it! Soon we will figure out what is going to happen to Severus Snape, and what about that potion that he made Harry drink...... At least Harry has Draco and Fenrir.... Then Dinner with the Weasleys! Will they all accept his Mate?
> 
> Anyways Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the fam!

Who could ask to be unbroken or be brave again?   
Or honey hope even on this side of the grave again?   
And who could ask it to be sound or to feel saved again?   
Or stick around until you hear that music play again? 

Hozier 

 

Flash back 

“I’m leaving....” Draco said as he fiddled with a piece of parchment. His boyfriend walks out of his bedroom with just y fronts on. Trying not to stare at how beautiful he is. 

“What do you mean you’re leaving?” Crossing his arms as he walks towards him. Don’t come closer, he thinks to himself it will make this worse. 

“Meaning I'm getting out of here, I don’t want to be in the wizarding world anymore. I’m only known for being a death eater, Harry and I are moving and starting up a bakery. I just wanted to let you know.” Thinking to himself that he can’t cry, Malfoy’s don’t cry. 

“Well I can come with you, we can finally make our relationship known. I bet Harry would be fine with it... actually he would probably love it.” Feeling arms wrap around him Draco pushes him away. 

“We can’t this would have never worked out. I was crazy to think that it would. You have a life here I do not, I can’t ask you to pack up and leave. You deserve someone so much better than me...” 

“That’s bull shit Draco and you know it. I love you, and I don’t care if you don’t think that you are good enough you are. You are not just a death eater, you are funny, sweet, a prat yes but you are perfect.” Taking a deep breath Draco walks over and places a small kiss on the other man’s lips. 

“I do love you, but I won’t let you ruin your life.” Strong arms pull him closer as they kiss again. 

“I can’t let you go...” 

“You have too...” Draco sniffs and pulls out of the embrace with a sniff he pops away. 

Popping in the sitting room of Grimmauld place he takes a deep breath. You can’t let him know anything is wrong. 

“Harry I’m back let’s go!” Not thinking about the pain in his lover’s eyes as he left. He knew that this was the right thing to do... 

\------ 

 

Fenrir stretches the scent of his mate blanketed over him. Reaching over to pull the smaller werewolf into his arms he found his mates side of the bed cold. 

Leaping up he runs into the sitting room not caring his state of undressed. He wasn’t there or in the kitchen. 

Growling he finally heard the shower. The pounding of his heart slows. Walking into the master bath he slips into the shower wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s body. 

“How long have you been up. Your side of the bed was cold.” He nuzzles his mate’s neck. Smelling exhaustion and sadness. 

Turning around he could see that Harry has been crying. “Little Wolf.” He cups his face with his hands. Thumbing away the tears. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t sleep. Fen I…I don’t know if I could do this… I left the wizarding world for a reason. Can we just stay home and we can go running? I haven’t changed since you bit me. Then I will make us dinner and we can make it any early night…” the younger man presses a kiss to his lips. 

Fen pulls him closer deepening the kiss. The water is making his lips sweeter, softer. Trying to give his mate comfort. He knew he couldn’t let Harry not go to his family's dinner. 

“I would love too Little Wolf, but we should go. They are like your pack. I should be the one nervous. They love you, you are taking me home to meet your parents after we mated and after I turned you. Then let’s not forget being under the imperius curse and attacking their first born.” Watching his mates face go from sad to mad in a matter of seconds. 

“It doesn’t matter what they think of us, I am yours and you are mine! I don’t care what they think, they have always wanted Perfect Harry Potter... I never knew how to be perfect. I’m just me... I didn’t even know who I was until I moved away. I have always been who people wanted me to be... That’s... That’s why I stayed in an abusive relationship. Never again Fen, I'm going to be me and I'm going to be happy.” 

Seeing that passion and love in his mate’s eyes the older werewolf pulls the smaller man into a kiss. Feeling Harry’s fingers slide through his hair, their tongues battling for dominance until Fen’s teeth found his mate’s bottom lip. Slowly pulling away he presses one last kiss on the now swollen lips. 

“I love you My Little Wolf, I will never let anyone hurt you again. If we go over there and you want to leave, we will leave. I just think we should go, they may surprise you. Now let me wash you... and then you can wash me...” He grumbles in the smaller man's ear grazing his lobe with his teeth. 

“Yes... please my mate...” Harry bares his neck showing their mating mark. Moaning Fen picks the smaller werewolf up, slamming him into the tiles. 

“I think we should make you good and dirty first....” Pressing his erection against Harry’s arse. 

“Y... Yes Fen!” 

 

\-------- 

Pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace Harry waits for Draco. ‘What is taking so long’ Harry thought to himself. Growling in frustration he runs his fingers through his hair. Not paying attention he is pulled into a strong embrace. His mate’s scent calming him instantly. 

“Mmm, Thank you...” The older werewolf snickers, not caring he nuzzles deeper into Fenrir’s chest. 

“For what my Little Wolf?” Warm hands slide up and down his back, making him melt with each stroke. Harry made a wolfish purr noise. 

“Calming me down... You are so good to me, my mate...” He didn’t know why but since they mated he couldn’t control how he felt about Fen. Every touch, or kiss is his undoing. Almost like a horny teenager, it’s a little late for that he thinks to himself. It has to be the werewolf gene. 

“Now Little Wolf, none of that. When we get home I will gladly remind you who you belong to, because I'm guessing that being there I'm going to be all Alpha and be extremely jealous the whole time...” With a groan he smashes their lips together, earning a growl from his mate. 

“Oi, again you two!” Draco’s scolds as he dusts himself off, Harry pulls away slowly from his mate. Looking at his best friend he pulls him into a hug. 

“I can’t help if I'm mated to the sexiest man...” Groaning Draco hugs him back, Harry can almost smell the smugness off of Fenrir. “Thank you for coming with me Draco. I know that you don’t like the Weasley’s. I haven’t seen them since we left, but I don’t think I could do it without you two.” Pulling away from his best friend, looking at his mate and his best friend he takes a breath. 

“Love we don’t have to be there that long, if there comes a time you need me to hex someone, I’ll gladly do it.” The blond said with a laugh straightening his clothes. He loves Draco, how could he not, he has been with him since after the war. 

“You say the word Little Wolf and we are out of there... Don’t worry about what they say about us. Puppy and I are hard skinned, puppy is a pureblood and I'm a werewolf.” Taking a deep breath Harry smiles, okay he can do this as long as he has Fen and Draco... 

“Alright so.... I guess we should get going. I think apparation is the best way today... I want to have time to back out if need be...” Feeling both sets of eyes glare at him. “I’m not going to back out... I'm a Gryffindor we do not backout!” Interlacing his hands with both of them they pop out of Harry’s sitting room. 

 

With a thud Harry opens his eyes and looks up at both of them smiling down at them. “You guys are pricks.” He said standing up quickly making sure he didn’t have dirt all over him. Ignoring Fenrir who held out his hand, Harry walks towards the tall house. Hearing a growl and feeling a hand on his wrist stopping him. 

“What is wrong with you Harry?” Even though Fen looks mad Harry could smell that he was upset and worried. 

“I just figured that with me being a werewolf now I could bloody be able to apparate somewhere without falling on my arse.” Crossing his arms, he glares at Draco who is laughing and his mate rolling his eyes sighing. 

“Well at least you have good padding back there.” Draco walked past him giving him a loud smack on his arse. Jumping slightly Harry growls turning around. 

“Watch it puppy! That is mine.” The older werewolf pulls Harry into his arms, he wanted to pull away but that was his safe space, his home. 

“He is just jealous that my arse is better than his. Come on we should get this over with... we probably tripped their wards and they are probably wondering what we are doing out here.” His mate wraps his arms around his waist as the walk towards the door where Draco stood and waited for them. 

Before his shaking hand could knock on the door, it flew open. There stood one of the last people he wanted to see right at this moment. Bill Weasley smiles at Harry who couldn’t move, feeling Fen squeeze his hip. 

“Hiya Harry,” 

“Erm.. Hi Bill.” Then noticing the people around him Bill’s face changed, smelling the hate pouring off of the red head Harry growls at the man. 

“Little Wolf calm down..” Fen whispers in his ear pressing a kiss just below it. Calming him almost instantly. He hasn’t even walked into the house yet. 

“What is he doing here?” Billy subconsciously touches his face. Harry wanted to feel bad for him he truly did but Fen wasn’t in control. His mate wouldn’t hurt anyone if he was in control. Not unless they were a threat to his family. 

“The wolf is his mate Weasel.” Draco pipes up crossing his arms looking bored as usual. Turning his head with a snap Bill glares at the blond. 

“Mate? Why is Draco doing here Harry?” Before Bill could say anything else, he was pushed away by Molly. 

“Harry!” Pulling him into a hug as if he were a rag doll. For a moment he closes his eyes and takes in her scent, she smells of roses, fresh bread and happiness. 

“Hi Mrs. Weasley!” Harry whispers, trying not to cry. Molly has always been a mother figure to him, well that was until he dumped Ginny.... 

“Come on in.” Looking around she spots Fen and Draco her smile falters. “Oh, I see you brought guest. Ron said you were bringing your...your mate... he didn’t say you had two.” Fenrir growls and pulls Harry into his arms and Draco laughs. 

“Oh I'm not his mate, I'm here for emotion support. Or if someone need hexed.” Molly mouth pops open ready to say something. Harry shakes his head, what else does he expect from him. 

“Mrs. Weasley, Fen is my mate... Fen this is Mrs. Weasley she was.. I mean is like a Mum to me.” The fumble of words he hears the older woman gasp. Fen hold his hand out to her and she just looks at it and then back at Harry. 

“Come on in then, Ron and Hermione are in the kitchen. I’m sure they would love to see you.” Molly turns around quickly and walks into the house. Harry shakes his head and looks over at Draco who smiles and walk in, knowing he is going to cause trouble he leans into Fen. 

“Can I say the word now... I don’t like how they are treating you Fen.” The older man cups his face rubbing his thumbs across his cheeks. 

“If someone hurt one of our pups would you be so happy to shake their hand.” Knowing Fen was right Harry sighs, pulling his mate into a chaste kiss they walk inside. Just in time to see George talking to Draco. 

“My... my look how big you’ve gotten Dragon...” George said with a smile, “You are more handsome than I remembered. Your time away has done you good.” Harry couldn’t help but laugh, Draco’s head snaps over to him glaring. 

“I’m glad one Weasley has good taste...George right?” Seeing that playful twinkle in the grey eyes Harry pulls Fen to the kitchen. 

“Poor redhead.” Fen whispered in his ear. Harry shook his head if only he knew how George was. 

“More like poor Draco. George is a handful.” Feeling something grab onto his leg Harry freezes halfway into the kitchen. Looking down he sees a bunch of red curly hair and big brown eyes looking up at him. 

“Hi! I’m Rosie! You’re Harry Potter! Mummy and Daddy read me stories about you!” Smiling Harry bends down to her level. She is a very beautiful little girl, looks like her Mummy but with red hair. 

“Did your Mummy and Daddy tell you that they were there with me?” Rosie nodded excitedly, picking up the little girl she looks into his eyes. 

“You’re a werewolf. Mummy said.” She whispers loudly. “I love Werewolves... Daddy doesn’t like me to read about them but Mummy thinks it’s okay... I’ve always wanted to meet a real one! Unka Bill is afraid of them because of his scar...” Harry couldn’t believe that Hermione told her, or did she just over hear... 

“Werewolves, are not really scary. They are just like everyone else, my mate here is a werewolf and he is really big, but he is as scary as a puppy dog.” Snorting Fen looks over at him smiling, He knew that his mate was a big softy. 

\----- 

His Little Wolf looked too good with a child in his hands.... Feeling butterflies in his stomach he takes a breath. Wondering when they would start their family, even though he does want a little bit of time with Harry by himself. The little red head speaks again. 

“You must be an alpha! You look big! In my books the alpha is the biggest and strongest... I would want to be an alpha!” Rosie puffs out her chest looking at both of them. 

Fenrir boops her nose with a finger. “I could see that little one, you are very smart, alphas need to be very smart and brave and I know that you are!” She is a cute little girl, he never had a little girl. 

“Rosie! Get away from him.” Bill walks up to Harry pulling his niece from the werewolf's arms. 

“Bill!” Hermione’s voice makes them all turn around. Knowing that his Little Wolf is pissed he pulls him into his side. Which he stubbornly pulls away from. 

“He.. He touched her. That... that monster touched my niece.” Fenrir did nothing but look at his mate, knowing what they were saying was upsetting him. He has been called worse and people have treated him worse. 

“If... If he is a monster then so am I. Fen didn’t hurt you because he is evil he hurt you because he was under the imperius curse. Voldemort killed his children and mate! He didn’t have a choice!” Not knowing if he wanted to take Harry over his knee and spank him telling his history or praise him for sticking up for him. Either way he was very aroused. 

“Oh... Grey... I mean Fenrir is that true.” The crazy hair witch looks at him, stealing her child back from her brother-in-law. 

Without saying a word Fenrir nods. Not that he wants his history told to every single witch and wizard. This is his mates family, it’s important for them to know the real him. 

“Of course it’s true why would he make that up. It was the war we did what we had to do... We lost so many people that we love.... Maybe we should go... I don’t want to make everyone uncomfortable.” His mate looks back at him with a sad smile. He figured it would have gone like this, wizards don’t change. Werewolves are below everyone, they are a dark dangerous creature... or they like to paint them that way. Knowing that his Little Wolf will learn about that sooner or later. 

“No one is going anywhere!” Arthurs voice booms, making everyone jump. “We are going to have family dinner. Harry is part of our family, it doesn’t matter who and what he is or who or what his mate is. If Harry trust Fenrir then we have nothing to worry about. Do you guys forget what Harry and our son and daughter did for our world. Now everyone come sit down.” The werewolf looks at the older man who was holding out his hand. 

“Nice to meet you Greyback, if you hurt Harry, I will figure out a way to hurt you.” taking his hand Fenrir liked this red head. 

Smirking he says “I like you Arthur, and you have my word Harry is my mate and I would never hurt him. Speaking of his mate he wraps his arms around his middle. 

“I love you...” His mate whispers in his chest. 

“I love you too Little Wolf.” 

\------ 

Draco closes his eyes as he felt lips travel down his neck. “Why am I letting you do this?” He didn’t know the sound of his own voice, how could he still affect him like this. Plus why is he doing this in a broom closet? 

“Because, you love me... why you left me here by myself all those years ago. I shouldn’t even be giving you the time of day.” George pulls away, Draco stares into those beautiful brown eyes. Wishing they could start where they left off. 

“You and I both know that if your family would have found out about us all hell would break loose.” George presses another kiss to his lips, gods he tastes perfect. No one has ever kissed him like this, like he was the most precious thing. 

“It didn’t matter Draco, I loved you I wouldn’t have cared what they thought.” Running his fingers through his red hair Draco sighs. 

“You are a family man George, you shouldn’t give that up for someone like me... Plus... I'm kinda seeing someone right now anyways.” Hearing a scoff from the older man, he looks up into his eyes as he felt a pair of hands travel down his ribs to his hips. 

“I’m not stupid enough to think that you wouldn’t have someone, but seeing you I... I couldn’t help it.” George lips again trail down his neck teeth nipping every once in a while, if he didn’t stop Draco will apparate them straight to his bedroom. 

“I bet you have many men too George d... don’t think that I am daft enough to think that you are waiting for me.” The taller man cups his face rubbing his thumb across his cheeks searching for the truth in his eyes. 

“I can honestly say Draco Lucius Malfoy, you have been and will always be the one for me. Since you left I just have thrown myself into work which I'm loaded now so I can take care of you...” He felt his heart pounding in his chest. 

“It was never about you being able to take care of me George.” This was such a bad idea, thinking to himself. “We... we should get back, people will wonder where we are. I promised Harry that I would be there for him.” He didn’t move though he couldn’t he was where he wanted to be in George’s arms again. 

“If it’s about where you live now, I can live there and just floo to work every day. I am not jealous of the relationship you have with Harry I know you guys are close. I.. I just want to be with you.” Normally whining would drive Draco mad, but when he did it, it was a turn on. 

“You deserve much better than me George... Please, just find a nice man and settle down someone who is worthy of you....” The blond feels tears in his eyes, trying to blink them away. He can’t see you cry. 

“I’m not going to quit, I know that you love me. Draco I can see it I can feel it... Don’t leave me again, I can’t bare it....” Sighing he knows that he couldn’t say no to him, it didn’t matter about Kyle or the bakery. 

“I’m can’t leave where I am, I'm happy. The wizarding world isn’t for me anymore, if you can deal with being with me where I live we....” Not believing he is about to say this. “We can do this... slowly George, I don’t want to rush this. I do love you gods do I love you...” George’s face split into a huge smile, feeling himself being picked up and swung around Draco couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Oh gods, I'm so happy! Draco, I love you.” He says in-between kisses. Not sure if he is doing the right thing, but he lets himself feel and be happy. 

“I.. I love you too George. Now that this is finished, we really should get back... If.. If you like we can see each other tomorrow?” Draco ask as he runs his fingers through George’s hair trying to tame it back down. Merlin he had missed this man. 

“Try to keep me away... I’ll get off early and you can show me around your little town... How does that sound?” Giving him another breath-taking kiss, pushing their bodies closer together. Sending pleasure through his body. 

“Perfect, it sounds perfect. Now you go first and I will follow... Today is awkward enough without adding us to it.” Laughing he pushes George away. Please let this work. 

“Okay, but make sure you kiss me goodbye.” Rolling his eyes, already putting up the Malfoy mask. 

“Has there ever been a time I haven’t kissed you goodbye?” Knowing even when he left with Harry we went to see George and told him that he was leaving. 

Smiling the red head walks away looking back just to smile at him. The fluttering in his stomach was almost too much. Maybe this time he will actually allow himself to be happy... maybe.... 

When Draco walked into the kitchen, he heard screaming, his hand itches to grab his wand he walks in and the eldest Weasley is standing yelling at Harry who standing leaning over the table. He leaves for a few minutes and misses all the drama. Huffing he sits down next to George trying to catch up on what's going on. 

\----- 

Harry has never felt like this at The Burrow before. He knew it might be different after everything but to actually live it... 

“How dare you assume that I've been dosed with love potion! Not everyone is Flure, Bill. She used you and then you catch her with Krum of all people. I’m sorry you had to deal with that. He loves me and I love him now I have never been selfish before I have always done what others expected me to do. Can I say the word now?” Looking over at Fenrir who has just been sitting watching what has been going on. He stands and wraps an arm around him pulling him away from the table. 

“I’m sorry Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione. If you would like you can owl me.” Harry looking over at Draco who nods and stands up. As they walk out of the room they heard George. 

“I can’t believe you Bill after all that Harrykins has done for this family you treat him and his mate like this. If this is how this family is going to be I... I don’t think that I want to be a part of it.” Looking at Draco who was rolling his eyes. 

“Harry wait up. I’m sorry about my family.” Seeing the look in his eyes Harry could see he truly meant it. Fred and George always were the black sheep of the family, they didn’t care what everyone else thought. 

“It’s okay George, how about you just come home with us, I can make dinner and we can catch up.” Looking up a Fen who nods, then over to Draco. 

“Alright but Weasley you can come with me to pick up the wine that you will be buying... If Harry and I are going to cook you will pay for the drinks.” Harry noticed Draco’s smile change when he was talking to George. Could there be something going on there? 

“Of course, Harrykins deserves the best...” Fen growls behind him turning around Harry presses a kiss on his lips. 

“Let’s go home...” With a pop they were gone, not noticing George and Draco kissing as they popped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! Getting a little bit into Draco's story. Let me know if you like learning more about him! Harry's first full moon is coming up and the trial! As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!!!! Thanks Everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Full Moon!

Draco hates it when Harry moves when he is comfortable. It always makes the blankets move letting in the cold air. Then feeling lips on the back of his neck, also sends a shiver down his back. He must be dreaming about his wolf.

“Harry not that I wouldn’t want to finish what you are thinking about, I am not your wolf and you know I strictly bottom...” He rumbles out, the arms tighten around him.

“Well seeing as I’m not Harry and I'm a top I should be able to continue, but should I be worried that you would want him to finish.” George presses his morning erection into him, he was still a little sore from last night but it was worth it.

“Like you wouldn’t... He is hot… Now are you going to do something about that?” Draco presses himself back into the red head. Hearing a moan in his ear, soon he was flipped on his back with his boyfriend on top of him.

“What time do you have to be at the bakery?” George ask as he presses kisses down his neck. His hand sliding down his stomach.

“E… eight... So you better do this quick...” Feeling that magical tingle he shudders gods he has missed this...

\---—

Harry was trying to finish the baking but every time he got close to Fen he was pulled into his arms and properly snogged.

“Little Wolf, you smell so good today. I can’t keep my hands off of you.” The werewolf mumbles on his lips. Sending shocks of pleasure through his body. It’s been a month since he was bitten and since then they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. It doesn’t help that it was a full moon tonight.

“Fen I love you I do but I have to finish this. Now be a good little alpha and finish filling those pastries.” Harry kisses his mate’s nose and walks away. He could feel a change in his body today, everything hypersensitive.

Before his mate could say anything there was a tapping on the window. Both looking over they see beautiful tawny owl. Knowing this wouldn’t be good news Harry walks over opening so the owl could get in. Picking off the letter he hands the owl a few nuts nipping his finger gently as a thank you and flies off.

“Who is it from?” Fen says as he walks up to him knowing he needed comfort.

“Probably the ministry,” Harry felt his hands shake as he breaks the wax seal.

 

Dear Lord Potter,

Your presence is requested at the hearing of Severus Tobias Snape.

You will testify against the accused.

The hearing will be on the 15th Of May

At 10am in Court Room 4 at The Ministry of Magic

 

You will come to testify against the accused for the counts of

Kidnapping a fellow wizard,

and Attempted Murder.

 

Hope You are doing Well,

Kingsley Shackleford

Minister of Magic

 

“That’s tomorrow Little Wolf...” Harry looks up from the letter, feeling light headed tomorrow... He is going to have to testify tomorrow...

“Y.. Yes it is... Good, then we can put this behind us and we can move on with our lives.” Throwing the letter down Harry goes to pull the breads out of the oven.

“But Little Wolf this is your first moon. It’s going to be hard on you tomorrow. I will try to make sure you are taken care of... but I think it would be good if we would go home early today. Draco can run things we can leave before lunch.” Using his Alpha tone, Harry rolls his eyes.

“You are lucky you are cute... because I wouldn’t let everyone use that tone on me Fenrir Greyback.” Eeping as the bigger werewolf pulls him into his arms.

“You are lucky I am so in love with you because I wouldn’t let everyone get away with that cheek...” Feeling teeth graze their mark he felt his legs give away.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way...” Barking out a laugh Fen kisses his neck and lets him go.

“You are right Little Wolf.”

\-----

After kissing George goodbye for the 10th time Draco apparates into the shop where he finds Harry and Fen filling up the display cases. Watching Harry stop and smell the air Draco raises and eyebrow.

“Something wrong Harry?” About to make a comment about being too much like a wolf the smaller werewolf blurts out.

“Draco Malfoy YOU HAD SEX!” Harry yells. Feeling his face turn red he tries to deny it.

“I don’t think so Harry, I don’t know what you think you smell but it is not...” Fenrir laughs shaking his head.

“Puppy, you can lie to us. The person you had sex with smells familiar but it’s not Kyle... So, Puppy you are playing the field?” The blond went from red to ghostly white in a matter of seconds.

“Draco! You had sex with someone random... Well not too random the person does smell familiar you are wearing his scent like you bathed in him.” Harry raises his eyebrow up and down. Bloody werewolves and their sodding noses.

“I will not tell you who, you will just have to figure it out on your own. Because I don’t know if I want you to know who he is... You get awfully protective over me, and since your change you have gotten worse.” His best friend comes over and pinches his cheek. Trying to swat him away.

“It’s because you’re so cute, like Fen says you are my little puppy. I got to make sure you are always taken care of , because Merlin knows you have taken care of me long enough.”

“Now that is my job.” Fen grumbles as he pulls Harry back into his arms.

Rubbing his cheek where he was assaulted. “ I love you Scarhead but I can take care of myself.” Draco fixes his hair walking back behind the counter.

“You are my best friend and I will take care of you... Doesn’t matter if you think you can care for yourself.” He growls out, okay mood change. Raising an eyebrow, he leans on the counter.

“You can tell it’s the full moon... I’m not putting up with your crazy all day. Fen you can take him home early.” The smaller werewolf went from growling to crying in a matter of seconds. What is his deal today, the blond thought to himself, the moon is really messing him up.

“I’m sorry, I know you can take care of yourself Draco, but I do love you and I don’t want you to get hurt. Seeing as you never just sleep with someone you must really like this person... it just hurts because if you like them so much why haven’t I met them... and I'm sorry that my emotions are everywhere... You’re right I'm just going to go home. Fen you stay here and help I.. I want to be alone right now.”

Before either of them could say anything, he was gone. The older werewolf looks as confused as him.

“What was that about?” Trying to figure out what just happened. That’s not like Harry even after the bite he hasn’t been this emotional.

“It’s his first moon tonight, and he got a letter today about the hearing.... it’s tomorrow.” Draco places his hand over his mouth. The trial how could he have forgotten.

“Great now I feel like a right git. I would go talk to him but when he gets like this it’s best just to leave him be..” watching the werewolf he knows he isn’t going to let it go.

“I… I can’t just stay here… I’ll just go as my wolf and sit outside the cottage so I know he is safe…” Draco knows that Harry would hate that.

“No.. he said he needs time so give him time… just give him an hour or so, then bring him food and he will be as good a new. So, let’s open up might as well.”

\-------

Bringing the cigarette up to his mouth Harry takes a drag. Letting the nicotine calm his nerves, he blows out a cloud of smoke. How in the hell is he going to be able to testify against Severus Snape, how much control that man had over him. There is no way that this is going to end happy, wishing that Snape would have just forgotten about everything. Why did he come back, why did he had to do this.

Taking another hit, he looks down at the book he brought out trying to read, so many things going through his head about tomorrow. He is going to have to find his nice shoes that Draco made him buy, and his nice trousers, silk shirt, oh gods his dress robes. The last time he wore those was some function for people who were wounded in the war.

He thought it was bad facing the Weasleys, facing the Wizengamots is what's going to do him in. Hearing whining, he looks over and sees Fen in wolf form, with his tail in-between his legs.

“So much for being alone. Is it really you or just an imposter again?” The wolf growls and walks up to him whining again as he nuzzles into his lap. Letting his hands run through the silver fur, the scent of his mate wash over him, calming him little by little.

“I’m scared,” He finally speaks, “Of a lot of things really, I know that Gryffindor's are known for their bravery but I was scared back then too. I was just younger and more foolish than I am now. I’m afraid of my first change tonight, I know it’s going to hurt I don’t know if it am going to be like myself like I am in my animagus form or am I going to be something completely different.” Fen growls softly licking his hands.

“I know you will take care of me. Then there is this trial, where I am going to have to testify against a man that....” Harry stops himself he didn’t want to talk to Fen about his relationship with Snape. What would he think about their relationship? Would he think that he was dirty, or a freak for allowing that man to do those things to him. “I think the biggest thing I am scared of is losing you.” Fen jerked his head up and looked at him.

\----

Fen couldn’t believe that Harry would think that he would leave him. Shifting back into a man Fen pulls Harry up sitting him down on his lap. Nuzzling into his neck he breathes in his mate’s scent.

“There is nothing in this world that would take you away from me. I will fight whomever I had to fight to stay with you Little Wolf. You are the most important person in my life, I will be with you until our ending days.” Cupping his face, he pulls his mate into a kiss, their kiss was desperate and messy.

Finally pulling away the younger werewolf had tears streaming down his face. “Fen, there is still so much we don’t know about each other. Was I stupid when I told you to claim me? What if you won’t love me when we know about each other.”

Fen heart stopped, he is having second thoughts about their mating, he knew it was too good to be true. “H.. Harry, is.. Is there anything that you would find out about me that would make you not love me?” Staring into those emerald jewel eyes Fen prays that he wouldn’t...

“There is nothing Fenrir Greyback, that I would find out about you that would make me leave you... I love you, everything about you... there is nothing that I would change. Even your over protectiveness and stubbornness.” Smiling a watery smile, Harry leans into kiss him again. Fen runs his fingers through the younger man’s hair.

“Then what makes you think that there is something that you could have done or say that would make me leave you. Little Wolf I don’t think you understand, after... after I lost my family, I didn’t think I would ever find someone that I would want to love... Then that night you found me... and saved me... I was.. I was not in a good way. Of course, me being Fenrir Greyback I wouldn’t admit that but, you gave me some type of hope that there are people out there that are worth putting your heart back out there again. I will do everything in my power to protect you. That bite on your neck is as good as a ring on your finger. You are my mate... my husband if you would like to do the wizard thing at some point and bond with me.” Fenrir surprises himself, he wasn’t ever this romantic with Seath. Harry is not Seath... Harry is softer, in a good way, more loving, brave and kind.

“Oh Fen.” Feeling his mate’s arms around his neck he pulls him in for another kiss. They kiss as if it was their last. Lips caressed, tongues danced, teeth bit. “Fen.... Please... Sho.. Show me how much you love me...” With those words Fen stands up as Harry wraps his legs around them, kissing him again. Not breaking as they walk into the house to their bedroom.

Fen showed him how much he loved him, twice... They fell asleep, letting their bodies rest before the moon tonight.

 

\--------

Draco, finally closed up for the day, he wanted to save the cleanup for tomorrow but knowing that he was going to go to the trial with Harry tomorrow he didn’t want him to have to deal with it the day after. The floo jumps to life as he starts pulling the food out of the display.

“Draco?” George’s voice rings through the shop. Smiling he walks over to the floo.

“Yes?” He bends downs looking at his boyfriend with his eyebrow raised. Feeling butterflies in his stomach. It’s crazy that after all this time he still feels this way about him.

“Can I come through? I’ve missed you today?” George pouts through the fire rolling his eyes Draco moves.

As soon as he come through the fire, he pulls the blond into his arms kissing him soundly on the mouth.

“Much better... I know you missed me terribly today?” The red head asks as Draco runs his fingers through his hair.

“I might have missed you, but I was super busy so it wasn’t so bad. Harry went home early it’s the full moon tonight, and he got a letter from Wizengamots the trial is tomorrow, so you probably won’t see me. I’ll stay with him tomorrow night.” Seeing his boyfriend look at one of the pasties he hands him one. Who took it and stuffed it into his mouth.

“I guess he would need you more than me... but as long as I get to see you the day after...” Taking a deep breath he smiles, thankfully he isn’t jealous of Harry. Fen is the same way, even though he does stake his claim but there have been nights that they have all three slept in the same bed since they mated.

“You will see me the day after I promise. You know unless one of my other boyfriends come looking for me.” Draco flicks his wrist and all the extra food packed up. They drop off the extra at the police station and the firehouse. Walking towards the back he feels George grab him by his wrist pulling him back into him. Draco is tall but not as tall as George, he looks up into brown eyes and smirks.

“You need to tell your other boyfriends that your true love is going to take you out for a romantic dinner.” Trying not to blush Draco puts his head on his boyfriend’s chest.

“Is it romantic to your standards or mine?” The blond squeezes tighter to the taller man.

“Your standards, but if I remember correctly you enjoyed what I thought was romantic. Like our first date...”

“Our first date was the first time I ever really talked to you...” George cupped his face running his thumbs over his cheeks.

“And you fell in love with me that night... just like I fell in love with you...” Biting his lip Draco felt his face turn a light shade of pink.

\------

Harry’s fingers trail up and down playing with the sliver chest hair of his mate. “Fen, you awake?”

“Yes Little Wolf, something wrong?” Fen presses a kiss in his hair, he snuggles into the older werewolf’s chest.

“No, I just wanted to talk...” Fen’s fingers run through his hair, his eyes flutter shut. Magic fingers, this man has magic fingers.

“Let’s talk.” The werewolf grumbles lovingly.

“Okay, if you could be anywhere in the world right now where would you be?” Trying to get his mind off of the moon and the trial.

“Right here, with you in my arms. Best place in the world.” Feeling heat in his cheeks, who said Fenrir Greyback wasn’t romantic.

“No really Fen where would you go? Where would you take me?” Looking up into those beautiful blue eyes, how they show pure love.

“There is this place in Stockholm that my Mormor would take me to when I was younger when we visited her. It’s called Fjärdlång, it’s multiple little islands. The water is beautiful and clean and at sunset all the colors are just beautiful. We would just sit and watch the sunset, drink wine and then I would make love to you under the stars.” He loves to hear about Fenrir and his Moror, which he found out that she was his favorite.

“I’m glad that people don’t know this Fenrir Greyback because they would try to steal you away from me, but you are mine.” Kissing him possessively, reminding Fen who he belonged too.

“What about you Harry? Where would you be right now... where would you take me Little Wolf.” Tracing his finger around Fenrir’s face, trying to remember each and every inch. Thinking where he would take him. He traveled a bit with Draco before they settled down.

“There is this place in the states, in Oregon. There is a beautiful waterfall, I would love to be able kiss you underneath it, take a swim... maybe let you make love to me in the water. We will go soon, to both places. We should travel everywhere... Get someone to watch the bakery I need to hire help anyways. I have been telling Draco but he likes to use magic and it’s just not possible with a muggle.” Sitting up stretching, knowing he still isn’t rested enough for tonight.

“I’ll go everywhere with you. Right now... I'm thinking the kitchen so we can eat and then maybe we have a chance to have you one last time before the moon.” Harry’s stomach growls at the mention of food.

“Then I guess we should hurry.” Pulling the older man out of the bed.

\-------

Fen watches his mate sitting in the grass naked, playing with a blade of grass. He can smell the fear and nervousness pouring off of him. Slowly waking up to him as if he was a dog backed into a corner.

“Little Wolf” he sits down on the grass next to him pulling him into his lap scenting him. “It’s alright, I'm right here with you. I will make sure nothing will happen to you. I won’t lie it will hurt, but if you just let it happen and don’t fight it. It will be better.” Knowing his mate must be feeling the tension in his muscles and bones he massages him.

“I know... it’s okay... everything is fine...” Seeing his mate turn around straddling him. “You will take good care of me. Just like I will always take care of you.” Pressing a kiss to his lips the moon’s energy can be felt.

“Always Little Wolf, now we should separate and wait for the moon can’t you feel it?” Fen loved the feeling, it might be crazy but it’s like pure magic.

“Yes...”

\------

Harry soon felt the moon, his bones crunch and break. Trying to not scream out in pain, he just wanted it to be over. Closing his eyes, he feels the fur growing his teeth changing. Once he felt the change complete, he opened his eyes seeing his mate in front of him. His eyes worried, whining the bigger wolf walks up to him. Nudging him with his snout to get up.

With wobbly legs Harry stands, once up Fenrir licks his nose. Yipping the silver wolf bounces around like a puppy. He felt like himself again, his eyes seem sharper, his sense of smell, than his normal wolf form. His wolf knows that is his mate, rolling over onto his back he shows his neck. It’s something he feels like he should do. The wolf knows he must show submission. Growling happily the alpha walks over standing over top of him. Making sure he eyes stay pointed down, he feels Fenrir teeth at his neck.

After a moment he feels the teeth move, looking up into blue eyes Harry barks happily. Jumping up his tail wags. Taking off quickly he looks back to see if his mate is following. Noticing he is he quickly rushes ahead. Not wanting his Alpha to catch him yet he turns quickly. He has never felt this free in his wolf form. The magic is so different, hearing Fenrir catching up he slows down. Wanting his mate to catch him, to play with him.

With a playful howl the silver wolf pounces on him. Yipping happily the black wolf licks and nuzzles into the older wolf.

 

After a playing for a while Fenrir pushes Harry down by a tree giving him a look that means stay. Which he did as he watches his mate run away. Closing his eyes, he takes in all the smells and sounds of the woods. Cricket’s chirping, the smells of grass, rain, and flowers.

Hearing something drop in front of him he opens his eyes to see a fresh rabbit. With a yip Fen nudges the rabbit to him. His tail wagging a fast as it could, the black wolf yips a thank you and digs in. Once the silver wolf knows that the black wolf is eating, he goes off for another kill for himself.

Once they both finish their rabbits, Harry makes sure to lick the blood off of the silver wolf’s snout. Once settled they lay under a tree, the black wolf cuddles close, as the silver wolf practically lays on top of him. The scent of his mate plus his warmth, Harry finds himself falling into a peaceful sleep.

 

\------

Harry felt a drop of rain on his face as he started to wake up, growling in annoyance not only from the rain but from Fenrir still on top of him. Not that he didn’t love his mate he did but waking up on the cold ground in the rain after his first full moon. No one would be in the best of moods.

“Little wolf,” Fenrir kisses his neck, feeling his sour mood fall away, until he remembered what today was. Trying to set up the older werewolf pulls him back down. “I doubt it’s past 5am what are you doing up?”

“It’s raining, I'm bloody cold plus I have to get ready for the trial.” Harry’s voice was harsher than he wanted. “I’m sorry Fen, I'm just a little cranky after the moon.” The older werewolf cups his face.

“It wasn’t too bad was it Little Wolf? I tried to make it as easy as I could.” Fen’s thumb moves across his bottom lip. Seeing the concern in those beautiful blue eyes. Leaning in to give him a proper good morning kiss.

“No, you made it perfect. Thank you so much my mate. Now come on we are getting rained on and if we hurry I will make us breakfast and we can have a shower before we have to leave for the Ministry.” Harry allows his mate to pull him in for another kiss.

“Whatever happens today know that I love you and I will never let anyone hurt you, and I will always be there for you...” Feeling tears burn his eyes Harry nods and watches his naked mate stand up, he holds out his hands which Harry takes and soon he was up and into his mate’s arms. Hopefully what Fen said was true. Hopefully he will still love him after everything.

“I love you too Fenrir Greyback.”

\------

In a cell at Azkaban Severus Snape smiled. He may be locked up, but he will see his Harry today. People will come to learn a lot about The Savior Of The Wizarding World. Like how he loved being dominated, and about how good of a sub he was.

There is another thing he was happy about too, knowing that Potter wouldn’t dare do anything he would regret Severus knew he wouldn’t get kissed... and a few years in jail would be worth it because of the outcome... Think of the power.

Lying back down on his cot he looks up at the old leaking roof. With one last thought Severus closes his eyes to rest a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! I Hope That You Enjoyed This Chapter! I'm Super Excited About How This Story Is Going! I'm Thankful For The Ones That Come Back Each Week! The Trial Is Next! As Always Kudos And Comments Are Welcomed! They Make My Heart Happy!!!!!


	11. Question!!!

Hey everyone!!!!!

I'm loving all the positive comments and everything... and I have a few chapters written... but I would like some of your input!!! What would you like... I have too many ideas so help me out!!! Would you possibly want a triad relationship with two blondes and a red head? I know i'm going to be writing more about Fen and Harry's relationship... there is going to be more fluff involved! Some travel and a new face..... But what would you like to see with Draco?? I just wanted to see what everyone was thinking? Please let me know!!!! Sorry if you got excited that this was a chapter!!!! A new one will be posted on Friday!

You guys are the best and know that my heart is truly happy with every comment that you give me and every kudo! 

<3  
Crickett


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trial

Harry messes with his tie as he looks at himself in the mirror. It doesn’t matter what you do, you still look tired. Why of all days did it have to be the day after his first full moon. Giving up he sighs and walks towards the sitting room where Fen was sitting on the couch and Draco is pacing. 

“Merlin Potter look at that hair, and your face... Sit down let me see what I can do..” Rolling his eyes Harry tries to sit on the couch next to Fen but right before he could sit down, the werewolf pulls him onto his lap. 

“We need to hurry, we haven’t got much time... I can’t be late... I’m always late.” Feeling Draco’s magic over him calmed him, plus Fen’s scent and soft kisses on his neck. 

“There much better, Harry... everything will be fine. I’m going to be there so is Fen, we will both be holding your hand. You are the bravest man I know, this is nothing you can’t do it. All you have to do is tell them what happened. That’s it...” Harry knew it wasn't going to be that simple, nothing in his life is ever that simple. But he took a deep breath and stood up. 

“You’re right Draco, let’s just go and get this over with.” Harry kisses Draco on the cheek and Fen placed a very sweet and loving kiss on his lips. 

“I love you, see you when we get there.” The werewolf whispers, placing a kiss on his nose. 

Grabbing a handful of floo powder and called Ministry of Magic stepping into the green flames he was gone. 

\---- 

Falling out into the main hall of the Ministry Harry saved himself from smacking face first into the floor. Dusting himself off he stands and waits for Fen and Draco. Trying to keep his head down, the last thing he wanted was people to notice him. He could just see the papers now, The Boy Who Lived back in the Wizarding world. 

Feeling a hand slide into his Harry looks over at his mate, who gave him a wink. Then felt Draco’s hand at the small of his back. 

“Okay Harry we should go.” Draco said with a soft smile. Biting his lip he walks down the hall feeling the eyes starting to stare at him. Once they made it to the lift everyone knew who he was. 

An older white hair witch looks up at him and smiles. “Hullo Mr. Potter! Welcome back, we’ve missed you!” 

“Thanks ma’am.” He nods his head at her squeezing his mate’s hand every few seconds to see if he was still there, knowing that he couldn’t have gone anywhere but still it was helping. The ride took longer than it should once they reached their floor. 

 

As suspected the press was standing and waiting for Harry to walk into the court room. Feeling Fen pull away from him Harry clings to his hand and pulls him closer. He doesn’t care what the press says about him and Fen. He needs his mate to be with him. 

“Don’t you dare leave me Greyback.” Harry hissed under his breath. Fenrir eyes widen with the look on his mates face, “I need you...” The werewolf nodded and places a kiss on his knuckles. 

"I will never leave you Little Wolf." 

Looking over at Draco who had his Malfoy mask on. Head back and shoulders squared, the younger werewolf tried to mimic his best friend. 

“Well love it looks like they haven’t had much to write about since we’ve been gone.” Sneering at the reporters and photographers. 

“Us walking in together will give them a good front page picture. It has been a while since I was on the front page. Do you remember that night that apparently we were on our way to get married?” Harry laughs nervously, not wanting people to know how afraid he was. 

“Oh yes... I do. Too bad we didn’t I could have divorced you by now and got away with half your money.” Shaking his head, he opens the door into the court room. It was like he was back to when the war was over fighting for Draco’s freedom, and helping out with Severus, which he should have just let him rot. 

“You okay Little Wolf?” Fen squeezes his hand, looking over to him he nods. He wishes that Fen didn’t have to deal with all of this. It’s like his past coming back to haunt him. 

“I’m fine my alpha, just don’t like being here.” Moving over to a seat all three of them sit down. Trying not to think about anything. His stomach is rolling and his heart is pounding. 

In walks Severus not looking as he normally does, Azkaban has not been good for him, he must have lost 10lbs. His black hair was matted, onyx eyes sunk in. It didn’t make Harry feel any better, he still had that dominating look on his face. 

A short portly man stands up in his black robes clearing his throat he begins to speak. 

“Disciplinary hearing of the 15th of May... 

into offenses committed by Severus Tobias Snape... 

Interrogators: Kingsley Shackleford, Minister of Mag... 

Witness against the defense. Harry James Potter” 

The whole court room was completely silent, no one has seen or heard from Harry in a long time. 

The charges against the accused are as follows: 

Kidnapping of a fellow wizard, and attempted murder of a fellow wizard.” The short portly man finishes and looks over at Kingsley. 

“Mr. Snape, can you tell me why you would do such a thing as to kidnap Mr. Potter and then attempt to take his life?” Harry could feel his heart beating out of his chest, Fen brings his hand up to his lips and presses a kiss to it. 

“I don’t know why you would think that this is kidnapping, it was all a big miss understanding really.” Severus said smoothly, a growl escape from both Fen and Harry. A couple of the members look over at the both of them, Harry quickly dropped his gaze to the floor. 

“Mr. Snape how is kidnapping and attempted murder just a big misunderstanding?” Kingsley said leaning towards the potion master. The lines on his face are a little deeper as the years go by. 

“You see Minister, Harry and I have a unique relationship. We dabble in many different things in the bedroom.” There it is, Harry looked over at Draco knowing that he couldn’t look at Fen right now. Trying to pull his hand away from his mate but the older man held just as tight. 

“Such as attempted murder?” Severus laughed and shook his head. His confidence is not breaking. 

“No that spell was meant for the werewolf that was thinking he was saving Harry from something he wanted in the first place.” Feeling himself die a little bit inside with each word that Snape said. 

“Do you have proof of this?” Kingsley said gruffly, Harry felt his stomach twist in knots... Knowing he does have proof. 

“Yes...” Severus purred. “I do have proof, I have a couple of memories if you would like to see.” Harry felt Draco’s hand squeeze his thigh. 

“I suppose.” Harry could tell that Kingsley was a little bit put off about seeing these memories. An auror walks up and takes a memory from the potions master. 

Watching the auror put the memory in the pensive that was projected so everyone could see. 

\---------- 

“You are such a good little pet...” Severus voice purrs, as Harry is tied up naked to a four-poster bed. “Would you like another hit?” The potion master slid the leather riding crop up Harry’s thigh. The room had candle lights and toys sat on a table so he could pick up and use which one he wanted. 

“P....Please... sir...” The raven haired man stuttered out. 

\------ 

“That is enough!” Kingsley said loudly. “We don’t need to see anymore....” Harry couldn’t look over at Fen... He couldn’t see the disgust or hurt in his mates' eyes. Fen’s grip didn’t move his thumb still caressed the back of his hand. 

“So, you are saying to me Harry Potter consented to this?” An older woman with black hair asks as she pursed her lips. 

“Yes, ma’am he consents to a lot of things.” Harry knew that nothing good was going to happen. How could it he has consented before to things but not this time... This time he did it to make sure no one got hurt. 

“I would like to hear from Mr. Potter.” Kingsley said as he waved towards him. Fen turned his face towards him. 

“I love you... Always... You are so beautiful and brave.” Closing his eyes, he lets those words sink it. Merlin knows why he is still here. After seeing that he should have left. Feeling his mate’s lips on his for just a sweet moment, he opens his eyes and walks towards the seat that now was empty. 

Not even looking over at Severus he takes a shaky breath and sits down. 

“Mr. Potter, did you consent to being kidnapped?” Kingsley said biting his lips brown eyes staring at him. 

“No sir, I did not consent to being kidnapped, Mr. Snape and I have not been together since I left the wizarding world.” Trying to make his voice sound steadier than it was. He can’t do anything to him now... 

“Can you tell me what happened?” Harry nodded, and took a deep breath. 

“I was taken from my home by Severus Snape, he slapped me a couple of times when I refused to be with him and then...” He should have told Fenrir stay at home, how selfish of him to make him come here while he tells the world how he let Severus Snape dominate him completely. 

“Then we made love Minister.” Severus chimed in. “Harry loves being hit, spanked, tied up...I don’t know why he is acting all shy right now. There has been plenty of times where he has begged for it. You saw the memory.” Hearing a growl in the now quiet court room Harry turns around seeing his mate’s face red with anger. Gods hopefully he is not mad at you, he loves you.... well maybe... 

Harry Potter, the weirdo, the freak, how could he allow him to do this. He should have known back then he couldn’t love him... He thought that it would just be something in the past. The only thing he could think at the moment was losing Fen. Once he knows that he wanted too, seeing the memory and him confirming it would end them. Who would want to be with him, after everything? 

“I... I....” Tear start to fall down his face. Wishing he could just crawl into a hole. Everyone was looking at him and judging him. 

“Don’t be shy love, you can tell them why we did it like this, how we wanted to have a little bit of fun when we took the potion so you would become pregnant.” He sounded completely creepy sweet, and somewhat unhinged. 

Shit he forgot about that, the potion that he was made to take. “I didn’t consent to drinking the potion you made me... You can see my memories I will take Veritaserum right now I'll do anything to prove that I didn’t want any of this.” He sobbed out, his mate wouldn’t want him but now add the baby... Oh gods what if he really is pregnant.... 

“We don’t need to do that Harry... Come on love.” Harry could tell for the first time that Severus was nervous. 

“You know I think that is a good idea... Bring out the Veritaserum.” An auror brings out a vial walking up to him Harry knows that this is the only way that he will win, but he will lose his mate. Opening his mouth they administer three drops. 

Feeling the effects right away. Kingsley starts asking questions. 

“What is your name” 

“Harry James Potter” Harry’s voice void of all emotion. Nodding he continues. 

“What do you do?” 

“I run a bakery, with Draco Malfoy” Whispers could be heard about what The Savior Of The Wizarding World said. 

“Did you consent to everything Mr. Snap said.” An older witch asks as she turns her nose up. 

“No, the only reason I consented to intercourse is because he threatened to hurt my friends and my mate.” Before anyone could say anything Kingsley cut them off. 

“Who is your mate?” His voice was laced with confusion. 

“Fenrir Greyback” The court erupted in chatter, Kingsley was not having it, he didn’t care though if people cared about people not liking his choice in mate. 

“Enough!” They all seem to quiet down. “Now Mr. Potter did Mr. Snape make you take a potion?” 

“Yes he forced me to drink it, by holding my nose.” 

“So you had intercourse?” An older man asks as he pushes his eye glasses up his nose. 

“Yes sir,” Harry wishes he could stop talking, he knows what he was saying but he couldn’t stop it. 

“What I am wondering is how you survived they said that the curse you took doesn’t have a counter curse. That anyone knows about.” 

“Fenrir Greyback bit me and turned me. The werewolf venom saved me. I’m now a werewolf.” Saying it as proudly as he could as he is still under the potion. 

“You are a what?” Severus Snape yelled. 

“I’m a werewolf, last night was my first full moon.” Harry could only imagine the looks on Draco’s and Fenrir’s face. He knew that Draco knew a little bit but not as much as it’s going to come out. 

“Mr. Potter, how do we know that you didn’t like the way Mr. Snape treated you? It seems that you two had a special relationship.” A younger man with a goatee asked as he stood up. 

“Because I'm mated, there is no one I love more than my mate. Severus never wanted a relationship with me. He told me it was just using me, taking advantage of my love. Trying to hurt me as much as my father hurt him.” Feeling the effects wear off he was so thankful. 

“I think we have heard enough, from you Mr. Potter do you mind if we take those memories?” Kingsley asked as Harry shook his head. Letting the same auror take the memories. 

Putting them into a pensive that projected images for all to see. 

The door slams open again... “It looks like your friends are trying to save you Potter.... It looks like Granger, Draco and your wolf are breaking through my wards... I guess I'm going to have to do this quick.” Severus flicks his wand sending Harry over to the bed, his hands magically bound to the posters. 

“Sir... please... Whatever you do don’t hurt them...” 

“I love when you beg pet but it’s too late...” Taking a bottle out of his pocket, holding Harry’s nose. Struggling Harry finally opens his mouth and drinks the potion. 

“Good pet... very good... Now I can have you.... and you will be with my child...” Severus smirks and removes his pants. 

“Okay I think we have seen enough. I would like to hear from Severus Snape one last time.” Harry stands and walks back to where Draco and Fenrir are sitting. He couldn’t look either one of them in the eye. Sitting down his folds his hands in his lap looking down at the floor. Neither of them moved to touch him which he is thankful for. 

“Mr. Snape, do you have anything else to say before we vote.” Severus nods with a smirk. 

“I have plenty of memories of Harry similar to that one. Those time was all consensual, Harry may have been a war hero but he loved to be praised and told what to do. How was I supposed to know that he didn’t want this.” Severus said trying to save himself, by dragging him through the mud. 

“That has nothing to do with this trial right now, so I think we should give it a vote. All in favor maximum sentencing for Severus Snape?” All the hands in the court room shot up, Harry felt his breath become shallow and his head dizzy. It’s taking everything for him not to pass out. He is gone... he will never hurt him again.... 

“Severus Tobias Snape you are sentenced to the Dementors Kiss. Take him out of my sight.” Severus turned around to look at him. 

“That babe in your belly is mine, you will always have a reminder of me....” Severus yelled as they dragged him out of the court room. Harry couldn’t think right as he stood his legs buckled, almost falling down until Fenrir put his arm around him. 

“Fen... I... I’m” before he could say anything his eyes fluttered shut. 

\-------- 

Fenrir picked him up and looked over at Draco. “There is a healer office two floors down, we can take him there.” The blond said as he follows him out the door. 

Looking down at his mate, it breaks his heart to see him passed out. His beautiful, sweet, brave mate. “I don’t want the papers to see this Draco.” He growls as he sees all of them out there looking like snakes about to attack. 

With a flick of the blonde's wand he felt magic go over them. “They shouldn’t be able to see us now, let’s hurry. I’m sure he is just over whelmed with everything.” Walking into the lift they make their way down to the medical station. 

“It.. It could be the pup...” Fenrir grumbled, “I knew there was something off with him, he smelled different but I thought it was just the stress of everything and then the full moon. I should have known something was wrong. Now he is carrying that dungeon bats baby.” Fen could see that Draco was trying not to cry. 

“He won’t get rid of it. Even if we would beg him. He has always wanted a family, he will see this child as a positive. I just don’t know if that will be good for him.” Holding him closer Fen nuzzles his neck trying to get him to wake up. He could smell the subtle change even more now, sadness washes over him. His mate was carrying a pup that wasn’t his. It didn’t matter he just hated that his mate had to go through this. 

“I will be with him through everything, and we will raise this pup like it is ours. No one can tell me that isn’t my pup.” The doors to the lift open letting Draco take the lead he follows behind. 

Walking into the door they see a beautiful young witch with beautiful mocha skin and brown eyes. “Oh dear what happened?” She stands and walks over to Fen who leans down so she could see him. 

“Come on. I’ll take a look at him.” Making their way back to a room, once inside Fenrir sits on the bed with Harry laying on him in-between his legs. His head lying gently on the older werewolf's thighs. The woman looked at Fen then over to Draco who just shrugged. 

“My name is Healer Sabrina, what happened?” Growling as she moves the wand over his mate’s body. 

“He was at a trial and passed out, we had the full moon last night so he is probably tired he didn’t eat that much for breakfast, and... and he.. He could be...” Fen couldn’t bring himself to say it. 

“Pregnant, Healer Sabrina. Harry is probably about a month gone. He has had a traumatic experience, and had to live through it again today. It’s not shocking that he passed out we just want to make sure the baby is okay if he is pregnant... and if he is okay.” Thankful that Draco could say everything that he couldn’t. 

Watching the Healer look back from Fen to Draco. “He is a werewolf correct? Are you both his mates?” 

“No!” Fenrir barked out, he likes Draco he is a good friend to Harry but he will never share. Harry was his and only his. 

“No, I’m his best friend.” Draco looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. “Calm down wolf... She is only trying to help Harry.” 

The Healer nods and continues to run test over Harry. After she was finished, she walked over and sat down on the stool. Pulling out a potion she looks at Fen who knew he was sneering at her, he couldn’t help it. 

“I’m going to hand this to you, you may sniff it if you like, I know you have no right to trust me even though I am a healer. I know how important your mate is, even more now if you suspect he is with pups. It will wake him up so we can talk to him.” Fen uncorks it and sniffs, he doesn’t smell anything off, huffing he gently places the bottle on Harry’s lips and pours it in gently. 

Watching the raven-haired man, he stirs flickering he eyes open. “Little Wolf.” He runs his fingers through his mate’s hair. 

\----- 

“What happened?” Harry sits up, Fen wraps his arms around his middle keeping him close. 

“Your mate and best friend told me you fainted they brought you here to make sure that you were okay.” Not okay at all, Harry thought to himself. His mate probably hates him and will leave him because he could be carrying another man’s baby. Let’s not forget how Severus painted him in the courtroom. Just a freak who likes to be hit among other things. But he didn’t, he only did it because it was what Severus wanted. 

“Yes, I guess I didn’t get enough sleep last night.” Harry tries to brush it off like it was nothing. He didn’t want to hear what this healer had to say. 

“Yeah, the full moon affects us all, some more than others. Now let’s discuss what I found out.” The healer smiled sweetly at him. “You are pregnant, about a month gone. You are exhausted, your glucose was low, you need to make sure that you eat every morning. Now it might be hard the next month or so, morning sickness and all. I want you to find a healer you will have to be seen ever fortnight because of your unique situation. Werewolf pups do develop quickly. Most are born early between the 6th and 7th month.” Harry felt his stomach roll, Fen’s grasp his arms tighter, how can his mate even stand to look at him. 

“What if the father is not a werewolf? Would it be the same?” Harry has to give it to the Healer Sabrina she didn’t falter. 

“It would be the same, you are the mother and you are a werewolf. So as soon as we are done here find yourself a healer, get something to eat and then rest. Lots of it, plus lots of little meals I can tell you that even healthy you could gain a little.” Nodding Harry stands even though Fen doesn’t seem to want to let go. 

“If we are finished, I would like to use the loo, where is it?” Healer Sabrina smiled. 

“It’s down the hall second door on the right. I have a couple potions you can take home with you until you can get to the healer.” Forcing a smile Harry walks out of the room, tears begin to fall as he runs to the washroom. 

Once inside he lost everything that he has eaten today. Wiping his face his free hand slowly moves down touching his still flat stomach. Torn of what to do, should he keep this pup who might be a reminder of a man that kidnapped him and almost killed him? Or should he get rid of it, and focus on his life with Fen and in a little while they can try to have their own pups. 

Washing himself back up he walks out and as he got to the door he heard them talking. 

“You still love him right after everything, it doesn’t matter to you does it?” Draco said in a harsh tone, Harry already knew the answer to that... Closing his eyes he apparates home he couldn’t deal with hearing that Fen wouldn’t love him, now that the truth has been told. 

Taking out his wand he wards the house that won’t allow Fen or even Draco in anymore he wants to be alone. Just for a little while, he knows he will have to work with Draco tomorrow, and Fen probably wouldn't care one way or another. Why would he be with him now, after knowing everything. Once the wards are up, he walks into his bedroom stripping out of his robes and climbs into bed. Giving up and crying himself to sleep. 

\----- 

Draco is currently sitting waiting for Harry to come back from the washroom. Fenrir is pacing around the room. 

“He should be back by now. I’m going to go get him.” The werewolf growls walking out of the room, before Draco could stop him Fenrir pulls open the door of the washroom and it was empty. With a pop he was gone. 

“Oh Harry.. Why would you leave without telling us.” Draco followed and popped out to Harry’s cottage. He fell with a force when he appeared right outside the cottage. He looks over and finds Fen grumbling pacing back and forth again. 

“Well I must say I'm not shocked. We should leave him be, he needs to be alone right now. I know that it sucks but this is just how he is.” Without warning Fen was in his face, trying not to show any type of weakness Draco looks him in the eyes. He wasn’t the only worried about Harry or the only one who loves him. 

“That is my mate in there... who is carrying a pup. My pup... He needs me I need to protect him. How can I do that if I am out here. Why doesn’t he let me in... he knows that I love him... That I would do anything for him.” Seeing tear in the werewolf’s eyes shocked him, Fenrir Greyback crying. 

“He needs his space... this was a lot for him... it’s more about you protecting what is yours. I love Harry too and I know he is hurting right now and the best thing to do is just let him have his time... He is pregnant Greyback, even though you think of that baby as yours Harry doesn’t know that...” 

Holding up his hand he knew what Fen was going to say. 

“I know that he hasn’t given you the chance to tell him that it doesn’t matter. Harry... Harry has always had to please everyone... be what everyone wanted him to be. His choices were not his own. Now when he made the choice of having you as his mate, the choice of when he had his first child wasn’t and on top of that the child is not his mates. I can’t tell you to not stay here because I know you will but... Please just let him have time... I’m not going to stay I will see him tomorrow for work. He will open tomorrow because that is just the type of person he is...” Draco nods at the older man and pops home. 

Once there he sheds his robe and makes a drink. Walking over to the fireplace he floo called George. 

Seeing the man’s smiling face appear made Draco cry. 

“Hey love, what... what is going on?” The concern in his voice made it worse, he needed George. Harry is his only family, and to see him going through everything he needed George just to take it away.. 

“Are... are you busy can.. Can you come through? I just need you right now.” Clearing his throat hating how weak he sounds. 

“Step back I'm on my way.” Standing up a few seconds later he is in George’s arms. 

“Do you want to talk about it my beautiful Dragon?” Feeling a kiss in his hair. He shakes his head. “Okay would you like to order food and just sit on the couch watching the telly?” Draco couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Yeah that sounds perfect George. Thank you... it has just been a bad day...” The taller man moves him over to the couch to sit down. 

“Is Harry okay?” George ask as they cuddle up close. Letting the smell and feel of his boyfriend calm him. 

“No, but... but hopefully he will be.” Draco closes his eyes and cuddles into his boyfriend, thinking about how lucky he is to have him in his life. 

\------ 

Fenrir in wolf form lied in the grass outside of his home.... or at least he thought it was his home. Everything happened so quickly he didn’t really have a chance to move everything over yet even though he was there every night. 

Why didn’t his mate want him near? Did he finally see that he wasn’t good enough for him? 

Taking a deep breath, he howls. For his mate, and for their unborn child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!!!! Here is a new chapter for you! Thank you for coming back each week! You guys are the best!!!! I hope you are still enjoying the story... I didn't really know how to do this chapter!!! Kudos and Comments are welcome! The make my heart happy!!!!


	13. Chapter 12

The hot water sprayed over Harry as he stood in the shower. He slept horribly last night, waking up multiple times reaching for Fen. Scowling as the water cooled he turned off the spray and toweled off. 

Looking at himself in the mirror he turns to the side checking out his profile. Soon his stomach will be sticking out... If he keeps it. He lightly touches it knowing there is a part of him that couldn’t get rid of it. Shaking his head, he brushes his hair and teeth. Throwing on whatever he saw first he made his way to the floo. Not feeling morning sickness or hungry he just figured he would not chance it. Before he could grab the powder, he hears howling outside his door. Wanting so much just to open it. That is his mate outside, probably hungry, and cold... Shaking his head, he is not ready to talk to him yet... He is not ready for it to be over. 

 

Once in the bakery he saw one of the people he was avoiding. Sighing he looks at his best friend who has his arms crossed and eyebrow raised... A Draco lecture is coming, standing up straight he is ready for whatever he has to say. 

“Do you understand how worried we were.... I mean you said you had to use the loo, okay but then you never came back... Harry I know that this must be difficult for you... and I know I wouldn’t handle it as well as you are. You need to let us in... to let us help you. Fenrir loves you... I love you... We want to know how we can help.” He could tell that Draco was trying not to yell. Honestly what would he know about how he felt. Even if he did, he wouldn’t tell you about it, he would even tell Harry about his boyfriend. Or whomever he was sleeping with. 

Harry goes to walk towards the kitchen but his feet stuck to the floor. “Draco let me go... I need to get started on the baking.” He growls out stupid git, he just wants to be left alone. 

“Not until you talk to me! I’m your best friend Harry, if you want to ignore Fen fine... Even though he sat outside his house all night because his mate wouldn’t let him in. Even though he said that the babe that you are carrying is his pup and no one else's. Even though he loves you... truly loves you more than anything in the world. But you will not ignore me. We have been together too long and been through too much together. Now tell me!” Draco barks, Harry could tell he was about to snap and cry, which Draco hated to do. 

“What do you want me to say.” Running his hand through his hair. “I’m afraid that my mate will leave me because of how I acted with Severus, or that I am afraid that he won't love me anymore if I decided to keep this child.... or afraid that he will say he will love this child but doesn’t? Then I have you... my best friend, who... who will do anything and everything for me but when it comes to truly knowing things about you... you don’t tell me... How do you expect me to trust to tell you things when you won't tell me everything...” Watching Draco run his fingers through his perfect blond hair Harry sighs. 

“I’m sorry, I know...” He started to speak he really didn’t mean to blow up on him, but the blond cut him off. 

“Tomorrow.... Tomorrow night You will make dinner for me and my boyfriend.... but we won’t come over unless you and Fen talk it out. Scarhead... I know you have always gotten the short end of the stick... but he loves you... don’t lose this.... your chance at happiness. You are going to leave at lunch time for the day... merlin knows because I can’t bake. You will go home and invite your mate into his home... and you will talk about everything... Then once that is over you call me and I will set up our dinner.... You will make your worlds famous lasagna with garlic bread... unfortunately no wine for you... You will meet my boyfriend... You will be nice to him... Promise me you won’t be mad at me... When you find out who it is... Promise me...” The flash of fear into his best friend’s eyes. 

“Draco let me go... I won’t run away...” Wanting to hug his best friend so much right now... He needed grounding. With a wave of his wand Harry was free. Running up to him he pulls him into his arms. 

“I promise I won’t be mad... There is no one besides... well Fen that I would be upset about.” 

“You have nothing to worry about there....” Draco smirks as Harry pulls away from him raising his eyebrow. 

“My mate is perfect, handsome, and mine... You would be so lucky to have him.” Draco cups his face and kisses his forehead. 

“He is good for you, now get baking...” Harry walks back into the kitchen as Draco follows him. Hopefully things will slowly go back to normal. 

\------ 

Fenrir once again found himself pacing outside of the bakery, he has been watching the cottage to see if Harry came home at any point but he hasn’t he is still at work. He needs to just go in there and be a man, talk to his mate... Talk not yell, it’s not good for the pup to get him stressed or upset. 

Catching his reflection in a window he passed, he looks horrible. His hair uncombed, dark circles under his eyes, clothes wrinkled because he hasn’t changed since the trial. 

“Okay Fenrir go talk to your mate!” The werewolf grumbles out loud. He strides back towards the bakery. Stepping in he sees that there is one customer in front of him, and a very tired looking Harry getting their order. His heart breaks his mate looks bad, he needs to take him home and take care of him. 

Once the customer walks away Fen walks up to the counter. The smaller werewolf was placing the money in the till. “Welcome to Full Moon Bakery what can I get you?” 

It reminded Fen of the first time he came in here. “A cup of coffee black.... and what would you recommend to eat with that?” Knowing Harry could smell him as soon as he walked up, he changed from tired and sad, to nervous and excited. 

His mate’s head popped up, his eyes glossy with unshed tears. Wanting nothing more than to pull him into his arms, but Fen just stood still. 

“F... For you sir I would say a Moonpie... They are strawberry today... Your favorite.” He whispers the last part. Fenrir couldn’t help but smile, he had to be thinking about him to make his favorite Moonpie... 

“Harry I got lunch... Now I want you to go home and talk to your.....” Seeing the blond puppy storm in from the back seeing Fen he smiles. “Thank Merlin.... Take your mate home werewolf I don’t want to see him back until he has a good amount of food and sleep” Fen looks from Draco to Harry to see if Harry would even think about that. 

“If my mate would like me in his home... I would take him there...” Watching his mates eyes change quickly. At least there is still some fire in his Little Wolf. 

“Fine! I’ll see you there Fenrir!” Harry growls out, suddenly popping out of the bakery. 

Draco walks up to him and pats him on the shoulder. “Please be gentle with him.... Even though he can take care of himself, this is something different than what he is accustomed too. I know you love him... and know that he loves you...” 

Nodding Fenrir pops away hopefully his mate still wants him.... 

Popping into the sitting room of the cottage he saw Harry pacing with his arms crossed. Noticing him he stops and glares. 

“My home?! So that is how you want to break things off calling this my home?” It was like a punch in the gut, why would he think he would be breaking it off when clearly Harry doesn’t want him around. 

“Is it not your home? It couldn’t be mine since I was locked out of it all night. I know that what happened yesterday was hard, but as your mate I need to know what you are thinking and how you are feeling. My job is to take care of you... You didn’t even give me the chance to do that yesterday. I can’t say that I know how you are feeling because I cannot. Do you want to be my mate, or has that changed? Nothing has changed for me Little Wolf. I love you; I fall more in love with you every day.” Watching his mate, stop and look at him. Placing his hand on his stomach Harry walks towards him. The werewolf holds his breath, not knowing what he will say. 

“It is your home! That is if you want to be with a freak like me! I don’t see why you would! I allowed Snape do all those things to me, I'm carrying another man’s child. Fenrir how could you possibly want me after all of that. I told you that I was afraid once you found out everything you wouldn’t want to be with me anymore. I wanted to let you in all night last night, but I didn’t want us to end. I figured after what I did yesterday and what you heard you would have left me.” He couldn’t think that, not after they mated. There would be no way that he would leave his Little Wolf. Done with having him so far away Fenrir pulls Harry into his arms and walks back onto the couch sitting him on his lap. Ready for a struggle that didn’t come, as soon as he touched his mate it was like he melted into his arms. 

“It doesn’t matter what you did in the past. It is who you are now, right now I know that you are my mate and that I love you. I’ve done things in the past that were much worse than that.” Nuzzling into his neck trying to comfort his mate, feeling his body jurk as he sobs. “I will always be here for you and our pup.” 

\----- 

He didn’t want to break down in front of Fen. Harry wasn’t supposed to be this emotional. He knows deep down that Fen loves him, but is he staying because he feels like he has to? That he is obligated to take care of a child that isn’t his. 

Looking up into his mates' beautiful blue eyes Harry takes a deep breath. “I... I don’t want you to have to take care of a pup that isn’t yours because you feel like you are obligated to because I'm your mate. What if you hate this pup... what if I do.... I don’t even know if I want to keep it....” It is his pup but could he look at and not see the person who forced this on him. Feeling Fen strong arms tense around him, he holds his breath. 

“It doesn’t matter, that is my pup. I will love it because she is yours, you are carrying her. If you chose to keep her, I will make sure she has the best Alpha... well maybe not Alpha since we are in muggle world now. Papa I guess is what I would like to be called, that is if you want me to be. If you decide that you don’t want to keep her then I'll be there for you and we will try for our own whenever you feel like you would want them. It’s your body Little Wolf, I wouldn’t say that I wouldn’t be sad because that is your child and it’s a part of you, but I could see why you wouldn’t. It’s still early you have time to think about it.” 

Quickly turning so now he is straddling his mate he nuzzles into his neck breathing in deep the older werewolf’s scent. Letting out all of his emotions and fears, he doesn’t know how long he sits there crying. The whole time Fen runs his hands down his back, pressing kisses on his shoulders whispering sweet words in his ear. 

“I couldn’t get rid of this pup Fenrir.” He mumbles into his mate’s neck, feeling the hands on his back stop moving. Strong hands pull him away so he is now looking into Fen’s eyes. 

“Then we will have a pup here in 6 months. She will be beautiful and look just like you.” Harry feels Fen cup his face, his thumbs caressing his cheeks. For the first time in 48 hours he feels a little happiness. 

“You keep saying she... d... do you think it’s a she? I didn’t think you could know this early.” He leans into Fen’s touch. Right now, it was like a drug for him, soothing and calming. 

“No, I think I just want a little girl. With your dark hair and green eyes...” Would Fen be able to love the pup if it looked like Snape. 

“What if she doesn’t?” Biting his bottom lip Harry looks down not wanting to make eye contact. 

“I will still love her... and spoil her and not let her out of the house until she is 50!” The werewolf growls out, making him laugh. “It’s good to hear your laugh Little Wolf. I’ve missed that, I’ve missed you. This is the longest we have gone without seeing each other since we mated.” It has been the longest they have been apart. 

“You couldn’t have missed me that much, you haven’t even kissed me yet.” Harry pouted he needed to feel Fen... 

“Silly Little Wolf...” The older man crushes their lips together, teeth clash, tongues tangle into each other. 

“Gods... I …. missed.... you...” Harry said in between kisses running his fingers through Fen’s hair, as he moans in his mouth. Not breaking from each other as the older werewolf stands up and walks them to their bed room. 

 

Harry cuddled up to his mate, after their second round of love making. Fenrir places his hand on his still flat stomach. His heart pounds in his chest, there is a pup in there. He only has 6 months to get ready, guessing Fen felt his worry, the werewolf kisses him, rubbing his thumb across his stomach. 

“Fen” Harry says as he runs his fingers through the older man’s silver hair. 

“Yes, Little Wolf?” His thumb still caressing his stomach back and forth, it was so soothing. 

"If the pup is coming, we need to add on to the house... Like you said.... Since we are wanting a pack, we need a couple more rooms and bathrooms... A bigger kitchen so we can all sit down together at the table each night.” Seeing the sparkle in his mate’s eyes and the smile that was priceless. 

“How many pups are you thinking Little Wolf?” Harry knew that Fen wanted a lot which he was perfectly okay with. He always wanted a real family... A big family where he could give all the love that he never had... 

“As many as you will give me, My Alpha.” With a growl the older man kisses him passionately. 

“You shouldn’t say that Little Wolf.. I will hold you to it.” Smiling at his mate Harry leans forward pressing another kiss to his lips. 

“Good,” They cuddle and talk in bed about the renovations that they wanted to do with the cottage. Fen’s hand never left his stomach, it calmed him. Harry felt himself getting sleepy, it’s been a horrible couple of days. 

Snuggling even closer to his mate as he feels himself drifting off into sleep. “I love you Fen.” He whispers placing his hand over the larger one. 

“I love you too Little wolf, and I love our pup. Always will.” Leaning forward Harry places, a kiss on his lips. Closing his eyes, he finally gets the rest that he has needed. 

\------ 

Draco sits down on his couch with a huff, he is going to have to give in and hire at least two people to help out. He wants to be able to not work every day. They both own half of the bakery so it’s not like he isn’t going to get any profit, and it’s not like he needs the money anyways. He is doing this because it is something that he loves to do with his best friend. Now it is time, Harry is pregnant and is going to have to take care of the baby, and him and George would like to go away for a holiday. He will talk to Harry about it tomorrow during the dinner, he will say yes because he has wanted help for a while now. They would need a baker and someone who can run the front. Closing his eyes, he figured that he would take a nap before George would come over. He will be happy because Draco is finally telling Harry that they are together tomorrow. Even though he doesn’t know how his best friend will take it. 

 

It just seemed like he dozed off to be woken up by the floo going off. Not wanting to move he closes his eyes and just waits for George to come through. Hearing his boyfriend walk into the room he feigns being asleep. Feeling lips on his, he wraps his arms around the kisser's neck. 

“Hi...” Draco whispers on George’s lips. 

“Mmm Hi.... I'm guessing it was a hard day?” The blond sits up so George could sit next to him. 

“Yes... but I talked to Harry, I hope that he is better but I'm giving him time before I call him... I’m guessing there is going to be a lot of crazy make up sex. I don’t feel like calling him and catching them in the act.” Leaning forward he steals another kiss from the red head. 

“I thought you would like to catch them in the act....” Playfully pushing the taller man Draco crosses his arms and pouts. “So, what do you want for dinner love? I was thinking I could go pick up something for us. Maybe a pizza?” George said the magic words, Draco loves pizza. Though if you would ask him while he was in school if he would love muggle food that much, he would have laughed at you. 

“YES!” He said in a very unMalfoy way. 

“I’ll go call them and have it delivered.” Draco smiles, he loves how much George loves him. No other man has made Draco feel this loved.... Harry was the only person to truly love him, but that was a different type of love. 

 

Once George was back from ordering they both were changed into their comfy clothes. Watching whatever movie, they had in the dvd player. 

“We have plans tomorrow night.” He said as he traced the pattern on George’s shirt. Brown eyes look down at him sparkling. 

“Do we my dear Dragon? What plans would those be?” Knowing he shouldn’t be nervous he just blurts it out. 

“To Harry’s, it’s time to meet the parents. We are having dinner with Harry and Fen tomorrow. Seeing as my Mum has left and I haven’t heard from her since my father passing, she has her new husband now.... and her two new children.” Trying not to sound hurt about this, he knew after the war his Mum needed to get away and start over just like him. “So, you have you impress Harry and Fen.” George pulls him up by the shoulders looking into his eyes. 

“You are going to finally tell him about us? Really Draco, this is big... I didn’t think you would ever tell about me. I figured I would just have to hide every time Harry would come over.” Rolling his eyes he presses a kiss to the red heads lips. That’s George, he doesn’t want to show how vulnerable he can be without cracking a joke. 

“I want to show you off, and say that you are mine. Harry said something about me hurting his feelings because I was keeping who you were away from him. I’m just being a git, I can’t wait until I can have the two people I love the most together. I know you love Harry, and I know he loves you so it is going to be perfect.” George’s hands slide up into his hair pulling him into a passionate kiss. 

Once they pulled away his boyfriend just smiles at him. “You should want to show me off... I’m the perfect arm candy.” Before Draco could say anything, the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it... you get our drinks.” 

Smiling Draco flicks his wand as two cokes zoom into the room. What a good night for such a crappy couple of days... 

George brings the pizza box over to the couch and opens the box, Draco picks up a piece placing it on his plate before he takes a bite. A moan escapes his mouth, making the taller man laugh. 

“If you had to choose between me and pizza what would you chose?” George ask taking a bite of his own pizza. Draco sat and pondered about what he said playfully. 

“Mmmm probably.... pizza...” Watching George take his pizza and set it on the table, then starts tickling him. 

“Pizza eh? You would rather have pizza than this.” As quick as the tickling started it stopped, with George lips on his. 

Pulling away Draco whines, when he feels his lips disappears. “Fine, George Fabian Weasley. You... every time you... But why should I have too, I want both so I am going to have both!” Kissing him one last time he sits up and grabs his pizza again. 

“It’s hard to not want me Draco... I’m better than any pizza. Does Harrykins have any idea that you are dating me?” Getting another slice of pizza, he watches George take a big drink of coke. He couldn’t be that nervous it’s someone he has known since he was a kid. 

“No, but you are not that nervous, are you? Really it’s just Harry someone that you have known for such a long time.” George frowns as he sits down his drink, moving so they are both facing each other on the couch with their legs crossed. 

“Why shouldn’t I be nervous, I’m going over there as your boyfriend. The person that he has loved more than he has loved anyone in his life... I don’t think he loved Ron and Hermione the way that he loves you.... I mean you guys tell each other everything, you have this connection that no one know how you got it. It is bloody well like meeting your parents.” Laying a hand on red head’s thigh Draco smiles at him. 

“As long as you treat me right, and show him that you love me he will be happy. That is all that he wants for me and that is all I want from him. Fen had to get used to me because I made sure that he wasn’t going to hurt Harry. I still watch him... Harry will probably do the same thing. It just might be a little scarier because he is a werewolf....” Seeing George pale skin grow paler Draco couldn’t help but giggle. 

“I’m just joking he wouldn’t hurt you... He loves you.... Now the pizza is getting cold, let’s eat and then we can veg the rest of the night.” Nodding they both turn back to the movie that they were watching eating the rest of their pizza as the cuddled close together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for your continued love! Every comment and kudo seriously makes this totally worth it... They truly make my heart happy! I can't wait to see how the dinner goes... Next chapter you get a glimpse of how Draco and Freddie got together...... and let's not forget Meeting the "Parents"


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dinner!

Flash Back 

‘Bloody Harry, Bloody Snape! They were going to be here tonight, but no they are probably too busy with each other to come to this stupid ball.’ Which he didn’t even want to come to, he wanted to stay at home with Harry and eat tons of pasta and watch muggle movies that Harry has introduced him to. 

Taking another drink of his fire whiskey Draco sighs. 

“Well... well... well... Look who we have here? A beautiful Dragon all by himself, good thing my brother Charlie isn’t around.” Draco knew that voice, it was a weasel.... One of the twins.... Blushing as he looked into those beautiful brown eyes... Not that he would admit it but he has always had a thing for the twins... especially George. 

“I’m glad one Weasley has good taste. George right?” Putting up his Malfoy mask, this man couldn’t truly want to spend time with him. Their family has never gotten along. 

The red head bows, “George Fabian Weasley,” grabbing Draco’s hand he presses a kiss to the back of it. Draco feels the heat in his cheeks. Shaking the feeling away he takes another sip of his drink. 

“I figured you wouldn’t be caught dead speaking to a Malfoy, I hate to say if you are looking for Harry he is not here tonight.” Bastard he thinks to himself, but George just shook his head. 

“Actually I came to talk to you. I don’t think that you understand how beautiful you look tonight Draco...” The blond could now feel his heart in his throat, this has to be a prank... He is known for his pranking. 

“If this is a big prank for you Weasley.” The look on George’s face was shock, and hurt. 

“NO! It’s not a prank, Dragon you are beautiful....” Sitting in silence for a few moments Draco figured he should just go home, he came let people see him now he can go to Grimmauld Place... He stays there most of the time anyways. This would never work out anyways, their families hated each other and there is no way that he is good enough for the Gryffindor. 

“I.. I should be going... It was nice to meet you George.” Finishing of his drink he nods at the taller man and starts to walk away before he is stopped by someone grabbing onto his wrist. Being pulled around George was standing now looking down at him smiling sweetly. 

“How.. Hows about we go get something to eat? I mean the food here wasn’t that good and the portion size is crazy... So, what do you think I know of a romantic place that the food is to die for and the dessert is magic!” Feeling the red head’s thumb caress his wrist he couldn’t help himself but to say yes. Not sure what he getting himself into but for one night why couldn’t he just have fun. 

“Okay but if I want to go home I can leave at anytime... and it doesn’t have to be romantic this isn’t a date...” If it was a date Draco wouldn’t be able to breath... no this ... this is just two blokes going to dinner. 

Once out of the ballroom George flicks his wand at Draco who tenses not liking the older Wizard’s wand pointed at him. 

“W.. What are you doing?” Draco asks nervously. 

“Changing you into muggle clothes you can’t very well wear robes where I am taking you.” Looking down at himself he is wearing a pair of tight dark wash jeans and a button up with a blue jumper over top that made his eyes pop. 

Then looking over at George he is wearing a pair of jeans with a green polo with a jacket. It was tight and showed George’s muscles perfectly. 

“Alright let’s go Draco.” The red head holds out an arm to him and he doesn’t know why but he takes it. 

 

Moments later there they stood in front of a small diner. Raising an eyebrow to George, Draco followed him through the door. It was a typical diner; well Draco would guess it was a typical diner. He has never eaten at a place like this before. 

George pulls them into a booth. Seeing that sparkle in those brown eyes gave him butterflies. 

“Okay I know you shouldn’t trust me... because I'm the best prankster. But! They have the best Cheeseburgers and Chips, and their pie... Oh Merlin!” Scoffing at how over the top George was. 

\----- 

George couldn’t believe that Draco Malfoy was having a conversation with him, and eating burger and chips. He is seeing a smile on his face that he has never seen the man wear. They talked about books, potions, movies and other muggle things. They even talked about personal things. 

“I still miss him, a lot actually.... He was with me every day of my life... It’s like a part of me is missing now....” The blond reaches over the table and grabs onto his hand squeezing slightly. 

“I can’t imagine how you feel George, I know how it feels to be alone... My mother is gone, and my father well... anyways. I’m sorry that you had to lose someone that you loved and they loved you back.” Seeing sadness in Draco’s eyes made George’s heart break. ‘Change up subject George come on.’ 

 

Smiling he waves over the waitress and orders two pies, one cherry and one chocolate cream and two cups of tea. 

“So I believe our first date has been a success... what do you think Dragon?” Watching the blond stop mid bite. Hopefully he didn’t go to far... knowing this was one of the best nights he has ever had. Snapping out of his trance Draco smirks and takes a bite of his pie. A little bit of whip cream stuck to his bottom lip. 

“Who said this was a date?” The look in those grey eyes was all the answer he needed. This was a date and the blond enjoyed himself. Without hesitation Geroge leans over the table and wipes the cream off with the pad of his thumb. 

“I figure you were having a good time, and I will even let you pick our second date... Though I don’t know how you will get more romantic than this...” Opening his arms wide showing off the small restaurant. 

“I guess I will have to manage.... If we are to go out... you must find something suitable to wear Mr. Weasley.... For where I'm taking you to jeans are not tolerated.” Merlin, he is going to go out with him again... He would wear whatever Draco would want him to wear. 

“May I drop you off at home?” Watching the blond bite his lip he nodded. After paying the bill, they both walked outside arm in arm. 

“We can go to Grimmauld Place I’m staying with Harry...” Nodding George holds him close and pops away. 

\----- 

Apparating onto the steps of number 12 Grimmauld Place Draco took a deep breath. This was by far the best date he has ever been on. 

“So... Can I see you again?” George stands in front of him with his boyish grin. Rolling his eyes he smiles. 

“Yes... I will make reservations for us, you can floo me here, or I can send a letter...” Draco doesn’t know why he is so nervous... Even though he wants to kiss this man goodnight he doesn’t know if that is a good idea. 

“I can’t wait to hear from you My Dragon.” Leaning close to him Draco holds his breath as the taller man's fingers slide through his blond hair, resting at the back of his neck. Pulling him closer their lips touch slightly. A spark of electricity shoots through his body. Draco wanted to deepen the kiss but George pulled away. “A perfect end to a perfect date... Owl or call me Dragon...” 

Wanting to say something his voice wouldn’t work, with a wink the taller man walks away. Sighing he opens the door, he saw Harry sitting on the couch looking horrible. 

“Harry what’s wrong?” Looking up with his green eyes red with tears. 

“I had a fight with Ron, I just wish he would leave me alone... None of the Weasley’s care for me anymore. It’s like I’ve lost my family all over again...” Well I guess he is not going to talk about his night... at least not yet... Harry needs him. 

“Come on love... let’s go to bed and cuddle.” 

 

\------ 

His mate has been running around the kitchen all day, he shouldn’t be wearing himself out like this. They need to make sure that he is resting making sure his pup was okay. Growling he has to make him sit down. Walking up behind him he wraps his arms around his mate’s middle resting his hands on his still flat stomach. 

“Little Wolf! You need to sit down, you need to take a rest you have been going all day... They won’t be here for hours, the food is cooking. Come please come cuddle with me...” Nuzzling their mating mark, slightly nipping him. Smiling he knew this would work. 

Earning a happy whine from the smaller werewolf. “Fine... I’m a little bit hungry anyways... I want a ham sandwich with some crisps. Make me it and I will go sit and maybe we can watch a movie in bed?” Harry turns around wrapping his arms around his neck. 

Fen looks into those emerald eyes which showed a glint of lust.... “I know that look Little Wolf... If you eat all of your food and relax for a little bit, I will take care of you...” Sliding his hands down cupping the smaller man's arse. 

His mate leans closer their lips almost touching. “I will eat every single bite.” Growling he gives in and kisses the smaller werewolf. 

“You will be the death of me Little Wolf.” Pressing their bodies close together. 

“Alpha you know you love me...” He whispers seductively across his lips. 

“I do love you Little Wolf, and our pup too. Which is why you need to go sit down.” With one last squeeze he turns his mate around and gently pushes him out of the kitchen. 

\------ 

Clothes were strung around his room, it shouldn’t be this hard he is just going over to his best mates house. Something he has done a million times, but this is the first time you are bringing over someone you love.... George could wear anything and he would look good. His outfit lied perfectly on the bed, brown trousers, a white and green plaid button up with a green jumper. Draco loved green on him, it made his hair and eyes pop. 

Jumping at he feels George wrap his arms around his middle. “Not that I don’t love seeing you naked I thought that we were leaving in about 15 minutes and I know how long it takes for you to get ready.” Feeling his boyfriend’s lips trail down his neck, he stubbornly crosses his arms. 

“I don’t know what to wear... I know that it’s just Harry and Fen, but this is our first time coming out as a couple.” George pulls away leaving him lonely and cold he watches the taller man walk into his closet and pick out a pair of black trousers, a black button up with a deep green pullover and a silver tie. 

“There, go back to your roots... I like to think of you wearing this at Hogwarts... Merlin were you hot in your school robes....” The red head winks at him, as he feels his cheeks flush. “Is my Dragon blushing... Gods if I thought we had enough time I would see if I could make you blush everywhere.” 

Feeling pleasure pool in his stomach. “I can tell you I do not...” Sticking his nose up in the air, he didn’t see George coming towards him almost tackling him onto the bed. 

“So beautiful Draco,” He whispers on his lips, sending a shiver down his back. “My beautiful perfect Dragon... I think we might have time if we hurry. Would you like that my gorgeous boyfriend.” Draco moan’s as he feels George’s erection press up against him and the teeth on his neck. 

“We can be late... Please just don’t stop.” He rocks his hips up trying to get some sort of friction 

“So much for first impressions.” George grinds down on him, those words were like ice water down his back. Pushing the red head off of him. 

“Thank gods that you said that. We can’t be late.” Seeing his boyfriend pout, Draco smiles sweetly. “I’m sorry baby, I’ll make it up to you I promise. This is the next step, people will know... Now get dressed you are distracting me.” 

Grabbing his things he quickly goes into the bathroom to get dressed. Putting as much space between them. When it comes to George he can’t really keep his hands to himself. 

 

\-------- 

“Fen! Fenrir!” Harry yells, trying to make sure he has everything perfect. He sent Fen outside to pick flowers from the flower garden for the table. Everything thing had to look perfect, his best friend is bringing over someone that he liked enough to have sex with. Draco would never give himself just to anyone. 

Quickly running back into the house with a hand full of flowers and a panicked look on his face. Throwing the flowers down on the table dirt and all he runs to Harry. Dirty hands cusp his face. 

“Are you okay Little Wolf? Are you hurt, is the pup okay.” Sniffing around Harry smiles and kisses those dirty palms. His mate has been very over protective, he has a feeling it’s only going to get worse but right now it’s sweet. 

“I’m fine I was just calling to help me, it seems sometimes when I bend over I get dizzy and I can’t take the lasagna out of the oven. My big strong Alpha could you please take out our dinner so our blond puppy and his boyfriend will have a good dinner.” Harry flutters his eyes lashes up at his mate. The older werewolf pulls him into a kiss. One hand is placed on his stomach the other on his lower back. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have overworked yourself today.” Kissing his mate one last time, lingering gently nipping at his bottom lip. 

“I believe you are somewhat to blame alpha... Now go and take the lasagna out of the oven. They should be here any minute...” Growling Fen squeezes him and walks to the oven. 

“Such a demanding Little Wolf.” The werewolf teases, Harry watches his mate bend down the denim stretching across his well tone thighs and arse. Smirking to himself he hears the floo come to life. Smacking his mate’s arse as he walks into the sitting room. A playful growl rings through the house. Waving his hand cleansing the dirt from his face, and putting the flowers into a vase. 

“You are right on time Draco, I’m shocked I figured that you would still be at home figuring out what to....” Harry stops quickly as he sees Draco standing with a nervous smile on his face and a very familiar red head standing next to him holding his hand. 

“Wear... I know... but George here helped...” He could tell the blond was nervous. The smaller werewolf just stood there, mouth open not knowing what to say. George Weasley... Draco is dating George Weasley. He had sex with a Weasley! 

“Little Wolf the lasagna is out of the oven and we should be ready to eat.” Fen wraps his arms around his middle. His hands on him grounded Harry. “A Weasley! I knew you smelled familiar! You and the blond puppy! What a good match...” Fenrir laughs out kissing their mark. 

Draco’s eyes look glassy as if he were about to cry. “Harry please say something.” Placing a hand over Fen’s on his stomach. Pulling away from his mate, he runs up to Draco pulling him into his arms. 

“Oh love! I couldn’t be happier! I wouldn’t have picked a better person for you! When did this happen? Was it at the dinner? I know it was a bad night but if you two got together.” Harry kisses Draco on each cheek, eye lid and nose. 

“Actually we will talk about that later.....” Draco squeezes him one last time. “ I would like to introduce my boyfriend, George Weasley... George this is the most important man in my live and his mate.” Harry laughs and pulls George into a hug. 

“Oh George! You look so happy!” Leaning in closer to his ear growling lowly, “You hurt him and I hurt you... I love you George but I wouldn’t think twice about eating you.” Smelling the fear rolling off the red head George pulls away. 

“Mummy Harrykins I would never hurt this beautiful dragon.” Watching a blush appear on his best friends face Harry smiles. Draco looks truly happy for the first time. 

“I would love to know how this happened... Come sit dinner is ready.” Grabbing onto his mate’s hand they walking into the kitchen. Everything smelled wonderful, He hasn’t been this hungry in so long. Knowing it was the pup that was making him hungry, made him feel different. He wasn’t sure if he was happy about it or not. 

“You okay Little Wolf?” Fenrir said as he kissed his temple before he sat down. 

“Yes, I'm just really hungry...” Touching his stomach, “I guess the pup is the reason...” It’s still so strange. He was going to have a baby... Something that he has always wanted, but not by who he wanted. 

“Harrykins, I for one am so excited for an ikkle Harrykins! Dragon and I will baby sit whenever you need.” Fen growls lowly. 

“The pup won’t go anywhere until she is older...” The red head looked down quickly not wanting to get on the werewolf’s bad side. Looking over at his mate Harry smiles. 

“I think what Fen is trying to say is that we will probably be really protective over our pup. I don’t think Draco will have a problem because he is a part of our pack, but once you come around more often it might be easier. Now enough about the pup. I think it is time for you to tell me how did you two become you two?” Passing around the salad bread and Lasagna. 

Watching both of them look at each other with such love in their eyes made Harry smile and look over at his mate who was just looking at him with the same way that George looked at Draco. 

“You stood me up at a ball, little did I know you had a fight with Ron... Anyways George came up to me while I was sitting at the bar. He told me he was going to take me to a romantic restaurant, I didn’t want to admit that I had always crushed on him. So he took me to a diner, and we had a good time he brought me back to Grimmauld Place gave me a kiss. We dated a while until we decided to leave,” Harry’s smile falters, he left his boyfriend for him.. 

“Don’t look like that Harry, I left because I don’t know how his family would react to our relationship I was scared so I just used you as an out. Now I know that I can’t live without him. I love him and it’s a big step us being here together.” Watching George press a kiss on the blonde’s cheek. 

“I’m glad that you found someone you love as much as I love my Little Wolf.” Fen cups his face, he leans into his touch. 

“I heard you say she earlier, I'm assuming you want a little girl Werewolf.” Harry laughs and shakes his head. 

“He doesn’t assume, he honestly thinks I'm carrying a girl. We won’t know until I'm about three months, so we have a month to find out... I’m going to go see Poppy tomorrow... I don’t know how I feel about that but... she is the only one that I would trust with this. Nothing will happen to me at Hogwarts.” Looking over at Fen who had a scowl on his face. 

“Fenrir, you don’t really look excited about that.” George asks nervously. Harry hears his mate growl. 

“I am excited to see my pup I know I will be able to see her. I just don’t feel that comfortable around a lot of witches or wizards. I will be there for my mate and our pup. Do you have plans tomorrow night Draco.” Harry rolls his eyes, he knew why he was asking. 

“Don’t worry about if you do Draco, my mate is just being too over protective.” Draco raises his eyebrow ignoring what he said. 

“Why do you ask?” Sighing Harry looks over at George and spoke. 

“One day they will do this to you... Ignore you well maybe not... I know our dear Draco is a bottom... Sad really that’s why we could never be together. Isn’t that right love.” The blond smirks and looks over at him. 

“It is true! Plus I’ve said before, I’m not a bad boy. Anyways tomorrow night, you work so I'm guessing you want me to stay the night with your mate. That’s fine as long as he feeds me, George do you mind?” The red head smiles, looking at Harry and shrugs. 

“Not at all, I can work all night and not worry about bothering you. Plus, I promised Dad I would help him tomorrow.” Fen smiles over at Harry, he could smell the worry leave his mate. 

“Fine, Draco I will make you dinner again. Then we can watch movies, eat a bunch of sweets. Then we can go to work early the next morning I need to make a list for inventory.” Draco groans, he knows that his best friends hates inventory. 

“I think it’s time we talk about hiring a couple of people. Someone who can bake and someone who can sell. With you and the baby, and me in a relationship there are going to be times that we can just spend at the bakery. I bet you agree with me Fenrir, you probably don’t want him working much longer seeing as the baby will be here in 6 months if he last that long.” Thank goodness that Draco is open to it now. Harry has been worried, plus he wants to be able to travel with Fen before the pup comes. 

“I think that is a wonderful idea Draco. Fen and I were just talking about that not that long ago... We can put a sign up in the window and see who shows up. It will be hard not doing magic but it will be worth it having help.” 

“Well I am full of wonderful ideas... Now what is for dessert!” 

\-------- 

Later that night George brushes his teeth as Draco pulls down the covers on the bed. It was a good day, he was afraid what the dinner would have been like. Not that Harry would hate Draco or him, even though he is scarier now that he is a werewolf but he is still Harry... He hated how his family treated him, at least Ron and Hermione are starting to come around. George always stayed out of it, he was heartbroken over Draco leaving him. 

“Love are you coming?” Draco whines smiling he walks into the bedroom, seeing the blond already on the bed wearing only black silk briefs settling under the covers. 

“Tired Dragon?” Getting in pulling the smaller man into his arms, his freckled skin over the beautiful porcelain skin. 

“Exhausted, are you going to miss me tomorrow night. I know we don’t spend every night together but I’m guessing you will have a hard time falling asleep tomorrow?” Trying not to laugh, he knows that his boyfriend will miss him, and this is a way that he could say that he will without seeming weak. 

“I will miss you terribly my Dragon, I don’t know what I am going to do. I’m guessing I won’t get much sleep. It is good though you spending time with Harrykins, he needs you right now.” The smaller man nuzzled into his chest. 

“I’ll miss you too, I'm glad George Weasley that you are not jealous over him. I don’t know what I would do without him or you... It would be strange not spending at least one night a week with him.” Pressing a kiss into blond hair Georges laughs. 

“I would never change that, It’s good for us to have time away from each other... Plus once the baby comes he will need all the help he can get... Now my beautiful, sweet, lovable Dragon,” He pulls him away just enough to see the flush on his face. “I think if you are up to it, I would like to test my theory of you blushing everywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter!!! I hope that you enjoyed it! I love every Comment and Kudo! You guys are the best! I have a new story brewing there might be a One Shot setting it up coming soon... Possibly... anyways before I start anything new I want to finish this! I love Fenrir and Harry together... So as always Kudos and Comments are welcome! They make my heart happy!


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys warning on the second flash back it's not too graphic but there is a scene about an attack...

Flash back 

Fenrir Greyback is 5 ½ not 5 and he is going to be alpha one day! Alpha’s are strong and fearless, they don’t wet in their beds, or be afraid of wizards, or muggles. Alpha said that all wizards are bad but Mamma is a wizard and she said he could be a wizard too. It would be fun to be able to do what Mamma does. Alpha doesn’t like it, he said that Alpha’s don’t need wizard magic. 

Mormor and Fenrir went into town one day, he was so excited. He couldn’t wait to see all the witches and wizards with their funny hats and clothes. One day he was going to be alpha and everyone could learn magic, and wear funny clothes. 

“Mormor, can we have chocolate please!” The blond hair little boy looked up at his grandmother with his big blue eyes. Laughing she cups his cheeks placing a kiss on his forehead. 

“Of course my Käraste, just don’t tell your Alpha.” Nodding he grabs her hand as they walk down the road. 

Walking into the chocolate shop, it smelled so yummy. He wanted one of everything! Wide eyed he looked at the yummy chocolate. 

Looking over he saw a little boy with brown hair, brown eyes, and almost alabaster skin. “Hi! I’m Fenrir... Fenrir Greyback.” 

The other little boy smiled a toothless smile. “Hi I'm Kristopher, I like your long hair.” Fen smiles and plays with his pony tail. 

“Thank you I like that you don’t have any front teeth.” They both giggled. Kristopher’s Mamma walks over and smiles down at him. 

“Who is your friend Kris?” She said sweetly, running her fingers through his hair like his Mamma did to him. 

“Fenrir Greyback!” Fen smiled brightly, Alpha’s need to be polite, well that’s what Mamma says. Alpha isn’t very polite. With a shriek Kristopher’s Mamma pulled him away. 

“Kristopher! Get away from him! He is a werewolf! A dark creature, he will bite you and change you!” Fenrir heard her words and they hurt! Tears started to fall down his little cheeks. 

MorMor turned around hearing that mean old witch yell at him. Pulling out her wand she pointed it at Kristopher's’ Mamma. “You will leave right now.” 

With a huff the lady pulled her son close and ran towards the door. “You really should have a leash oh him.” MorMor said a word and a blue sparkle went out of her wand. 

Fenrir sniffed as he felt his MorMor pull him into her arms. He loves her scent, cookies, flowers, and sunshine. “MorMor, I wouldn’t have bit him... I only like bunnies and deer, not people.” He said sobbing still. 

Feeling his Mormor kisses in his hair. “I know Käraste, sometimes people don’t like what is different. You are sweet, smart, strong, a true Little Alpha. Now come one, we will go back to my house and make cookies.” Looking up into her sweet blue eyes he smiles. 

“Okay MorMor.” Unfortunately, that wasn’t the last time that Fen would have to deal with witches and wizards not understanding that he wouldn’t hurt them. 

\----------- 

Fen didn’t like this... He didn’t like this one bit. He knows that his mate had to go into the wizarding world to check on the pup but going to Hogwarts... Why couldn’t he find a healer that specializes in werewolf pregnancies.... Thinking to himself there probably isn’t a healer that specializes in that. Most of the time they had a pack midwife that would deliver all the pups. That’s what they had when he had pups before. It never got easier thinking about the family he has lost, but to know who he has now. He knew that he could be happy. 

There he stood in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. The only reason that he is here right now is because of his mate and his pup. Wizards have always treated dark creatures different. Even though Fen was a wizard himself, he didn’t really identify as one. Neither was his Little Wolf, he never acted like most of them. He was kind, loving, nonjudgmental. 

Feeling a pull to his hand, he was brought back out of his thinking, his mate had a puzzled look on his face. Smirking he leans over and kisses his cheek. It’s like his mate blew up overnight, there is a noticeable baby bump. Harry has never looked better in Fenrir's eyes. 

“Okay Little Wolf let's find this healer of yours so we can make sure our pup is doing well.” Harry smelled off today, more nervous than usual. Was there something that he wasn’t telling him? What if he suspects something happened and he lost the pup. 

“There is Poppy right there. Good morning!” Watching a fake smile appear on his mate’s lips discouraged him. 

“Mr. Potter! On time I see... that is a good change! Now go ahead and get up on the bed. Raise up your shirt. Oh, my three months checkup, right?” 

“No I'm only about a month gone... I woke up this morning feeling huge... Not sure why.” Harry said quietly. 

Fen did not like the look on her face or the smell of confusion. “Mr. Greyback if you want to stand next to him, you will want to see this.” Walking over next to the bed he grabs Harry’s hand squeezing it lightly. Watching the healer point a wand at his mate’s stomach he feels a growl rip through his throat. That’s his pup in there. 

“Fen,” Hearing Harry’s voice he looks down at the glare that he is giving him. 

“Sorry,” Looking back at the wand and the stomach that it is pointing to he smiles. He couldn’t believe how fast it grew. 

“So gentleman, today we are going to do test to make sure the baby is developing the way that they should.” Waving the wand around he watches the glows of different colors and her humming to herself. “Harry, you told me that they wouldn’t be full werewolf correct?” A pang of jealousy rips through him as he inhales slowly. He hates to think that the pup really isn’t his, it is his. 

“Yes ma’am, with the...” Watching his mate have a hard time talking about what happened Fen cuts in. 

“Why does it matter if the pup isn’t a full-blooded werewolf? They will be loved either way.” Giving a gruff smile to his mate. 

“I am not saying that the babies wouldn’t be loved. I’m asking because of developmental progress. It looks like things are progressing faster than a half werewolf would in a normal pregnancy you would be over six months. You did say that the bump came over night?” The healer asked. 

Watching his mate nod smelling the fear. Fen runs his fingers through his dark hair. 

“Werewolf pregnancy, if the mother... Or carrier feels threatened in anyway or stressed they conceal the fact that they are pregnant. I’m guessing you have been going through a lot of stress lately?” 

“He has, I've been trying to help as much as I can... but Little Wolf doesn’t like to ask for help.” Looking down into those beautiful green eyes the older werewolf couldn’t help but smile. “Even though he is beautiful he is stubborn.” 

“I’m pregnant, and hormonal...what do you expect from he!” The smaller werewolf huffed. Leaning down he presses a kiss onto his forehead. 

“I expect nothing Little Wolf. I love you and your crazy hormones.” Poppy coughing bringing them back into the room. 

“Their heart beats are strong, 140 and 145. That is another reason that I ask about being full werewolves.” Fen raised his eyebrows babies.... progressing faster, heartbeats 140 and 145 does that mean... 

\------- 

Harry couldn’t have heard her right... she said babies right.... and they might be full-blooded... that can’t be right. It was Snape's potion.... that is the reason he is pregnant... right? 

“Poppy did you say babies as in two or baby’s as in the baby’s heart beat is between 140 and 145?” With a mutter of a spell a projection filled the space in front of them. It shows two white things that already looked like babies. Harry squeezes Fen’s hand. 

“Two... two pups... Little Wolf we are having a litter.” His mate leaned down and kissed his forehead. Two... he was having two pups. 

“S... So you think that they might not be...” He didn’t want to say it out loud, if he did it wouldn’t be true. 

“Potions even if made by a talented potions master wouldn’t create two twins in male wizard pregnancies are not common... even if one of them is a dark creature. I could be wrong Mr. Potter you always are a wildcard. I want you to do something for me. The next full moon I want you to pay attention to your body. They will be bigger by then, if they are full blooded, they will not change but they will get restless... you will feel them, if they are half it won’t be as noticeable. Mr. Potter I will be completely honest with you. I don’t want to set your hopes up, but I would think the babies are going to be here sooner than what you think. Mr. Grayback, I know you would love these two no matter what, but I'm not saying 100% these are your pups, but there is a slim chance that the potion would have worked after his transformation. I would guess when you bit him canceling out the potion. Meaning Mr. Potter got pregnant before the potion.” 

Harry couldn’t believe what he is hearing, the potion might not have worked. The pups could be Fens... trying not to cry he looks up at his mate who is squeezing tightly to his hand. 

“You are serious about this Poppy? Those pups could be mine?” Harry could smell the excitement pouring off his mate. He hopes he doesn’t get too excited there still could be a chance. 

“I have been doing this a long time. We won’t know until the babies are born but I'm fairly confident.” 

“But I lost a lot of blood that night and what about the bite?” Harry couldn’t let his hopes get up because it shouldn’t matter... those were his and Fenrir children. 

“Harry, I think you underestimate how powerful you are. Your magic can do wonderful things. Dumbledore nor V... Voldemort were as powerful as you are. If your magic wanted this to be it would be....I know this is a lot to take in... Like I said, don’t get your hopes up completely but these pups are more werewolf than half.” 

Fenrir helps him sit up and kisses his forehead. His scent calming him from his nerves. It was so much to take in at one time. 

“Remember to see how they are during the full moon. Now I have potions for you to take make sure you take them on a full stomach. I want to see you right after the moon. Mr. Greyback make sure you watch this one, he is known for getting into trouble. He can work and use floo transportation, but it’s not good for him now to apparate. I know your diets are different, make sure he is trying to eat as much meat a possible for his iron but he does need greens also, and calcium. Everything else looks good. Congratulations again, and we will see you in a couple weeks.” She walks away quickly to get the potions. He reaches out his hands to Fen who helps him up. 

“Here is one last thing, Pictures of your puppies. I know most parents love them.” 

Looking down at the moving photos of his little pups, a trembling hand takes them from her. “Thank you so much!” Fen pulls him close to him looking down at the photos with him. He feels his mate’s hand protectively go over his stomach. 

“Little Wolf, let’s go feed you. I know you are hungry; we can stop by the shop before I have to go into work.” Shaking his head, he didn’t want to go there right now, he just wanted to go home. 

“No let’s go home... I’m tired, and we need to talk.” Biting his lips, he watches Fen go through. Following him, knowing he would be there to catch him. 

Falling out of the floo he felt the strong arms of his mate. “You okay Little Wolf?” 

“Twins... Fen... and I'm measuring further along... what... what if.. She is right.” Feeling his knees give out on him, his mate picks him up bridal style and carries him into their bedroom. 

“I’m not sure little wolf... I’m not even sure if I could get you pregnant if you weren't already a werewolf. I know once bitten a male wizard who are submissive can have children, but before I don’t know.” Fen pulls him into his arms as they sit propped up against the headboard. 

“You heard what she said, when have I ever done anything normal. I could have been pregnant before everything. Not that I would love them more if they were yours but... I feel like it would make it so much better if they were biologically yours. I know that is horrible but...” He was cut off by a kiss. 

“Don’t worry about that, what you need to worry about is keeping yourself calm. It doesn’t matter, what does matter is that sooner rather than later we are going to have twins... which means we need to work on the house. When I get home from work we will draw up some plans. I wasn’t expecting a litter so soon, like she said most wizard male pregnancies don’t end up with twins. They will be able to share a room until they get older if it’s a boy and girl but if they are both girls or boys they can always share a room.” Harry felt his heart beating out of his chest. This is really happening; he is going to be a dad. There are pups growing inside of him! 

“Can we talk about this later, it’s a lot to think about right now... and I'm starving... Would my Alpha please go get me something meaty and rare.” Giving his mate the best puppy dog look. 

“Little Wolf, you shouldn’t look at me like that... To think you are carrying a litter and how plumb and round you are going to get carrying my pups.. I don’t know if I am going to be able to keep my hands off of you. Plus, you smell delicious.” Smelling the lust pouring off his Alpha, is enough to drive him wild. He pushes him back straddling the older man. 

“You shouldn’t smell the way you do when you look at me Alpha. My hormones can’t take it, you are so strong, sexy and a great provider.” Harry trails kisses down the stubby jaw, nipping softly. 

“I should stop you so you can eat... but I won’t see you for 24 hours.” Strong hands slip into his trousers squeezing his bare arse. 

“Please Alpha, you can feed me later... Draco will be here he will make sure I eat... Please Papa.” 

With a growl the older werewolf pulled into a breathtaking kiss. 

“Say it again.” Fenrir growled on his lips. His hands squeezing his arse again. 

“Please... Papa...” Harry said in a breathy moan, running his fingers through his mate’s hair. 

“Mmm.. You first then food.” 

\-------- 

Draco looked down at the moving picture. Squinting he is trying to see the babies not sure if he is holding it up the right way. The look on his best friend’s face was one that he hasn’t seen in a while, if ever. He was happy. They sat on the couch listening to music, waiting for their food to be delivered. Once he saw how big Harry looked, he said that he would just order pizza. Harry jump to that idea. 

“I couldn’t be happier; I get two niece or nephew to spoil. I know I will have to teach them everything that is proper, I don’t expect you to be able too.” Handing over the photo, Draco looks down at the belly bump. It was strange, it wasn’t there last night. It looks good on him, Harry was glowing. 

“I wouldn't have it any other way. You will be there right, when I give birth. I don’t think I would be able to do this without you.” Leaning on his shoulder, holding on to his arm the werewolf looks up into his eyes. 

“If you want me to be in the same room, I will be there.... I don’t know how your mate will take that but you are giving birth not him. If I ever get pregnant, I'm expecting you to be there. Now I know we talked about what Poppy said and everything. I don’t want you to think or worry about that anymore. I want to talk about hiring someone for the bakery... Now don’t be upset but I put up a sign in the window today and I already had 5 people come in. Two actual bakers, and three for front of house. I figured that we could have an interview with them on Thursday so we can let them know by Friday and we can start training on Monday. I was running the numbers and we can pay them pretty well... I still want to continue making money.” Harry laughs, he knows why too. 

“Just because I'm rich doesn’t mean I don’t want to become richer. One day I will want a family so I want them to be able to have money.” Sticking his nose up in the air as he playfully tries to shrug Harry off of him. 

“Draco, your great great great great grandchildren would have enough money to live off of. You and I are two of the richest men around. But I think it is a great idea, I think it would be nice to go away before the babies will be here. Plus, once they do come, I'm going to have to be off for a while. We will set it up tomorrow.” Nodding Draco presses a kiss into the raven hair. 

“I really can’t wait for the babies Harry, I know when we first found out it was... well strange, but knowing they are in there and healthy. Now I'm probably going to steal them as soon as they are born.” Hearing Harry growl playfully. 

“I would love to see how Fen would take that.” Harry laughs, Draco isn’t afraid to stand up to the werewolf. 

“That werewolf doesn’t scare me, after how soft I see he is with you... plus he likes me, he shares you with me... he will share his children too...” It’s true they are both lucky that the men in their lives are not jealous of their relationship. Merlin help the one who tries to get in-between them. 

\-------- 

Flash back 

Harry took a deep breath as he walked up to the door of a place, he would have never thought he would be strong enough to go to. Wand Play, the club was crudely named, if Ron or Hermione would see him now. After breaking it off with Ginny, they haven’t spoken to him much. For once he didn’t want to be what people thought he should be. He wanted to break free from everyone. 

Inside the music played as men danced with each other. The bar was mostly empty because everyone was dancing. The song was upbeat, and the smell of alcohol and cigarettes filled the space. It wasn’t quiet what he expected. Some men were dressed in almost nothing, men in leather. Looking down at himself, he went with tight jeans and a button up that was rolled up. Getting a drink he turns around to look at the dance floor wishing he had the courage to just go and dance. 

Watching and drinking wasn’t as fun as he thought it would be. A couple of men have hit on him but nothing came of it. They didn’t have that mystery about them, they weren't.. Well he wasn’t going to think about him tonight, it wasn’t ever going to happen. 

Walking back into the restroom he heard screams once he opened the door. Pulling out his wand he saw a door jarred open. Taking a deep breath he pushes through. There was a man wearing a tight t-shirt with leather pants, brown hair sweaty and matted on his forehead. Up against the wall, a bruised and bleeding man with silver blond hair, whose trousers seemed to be almost ripped off. Sweaty man back handed the blond again. 

“Oi what the fuck are you doing.” Throwing a wordless curse, the man was blasted backwards. Rushing over to the bleeding man catching him before he fell to the ground. Now getting a good look at him, he could tell who this was. One grey eye was crying the other was swollen shut, not knowing what was bleeding worse his mouth or his nose Harry took a shaky breath. 

“Malfoy,…. Draco... Can you hear me... You are going to be okay I'm going to take you to St. Mungos.” Letting out a sob he shook his head. Why wouldn't he want him to take him to St Mungos. 

“I..” Seeing the fear in his eyes Harry nodded. He knew after everything it would be hard for Draco anywhere. Even if Harry brought him in. 

“Then I'm taking you home is that okay?” Watching him closely he sees a slight nod. Not wasting time Harry picked him up bridal style and apparated to Grimmauld place. 

Once they got there Harry threw off his jacket and summoned his potions. Laying Draco in the guest bed vanishing the blood. With a few healing charms he learned along the way he stopped the bleeding. Reaching into his bag he found the blood replenisher helping him set up slightly so he could drink it he gently lauded him back down. Fixing the swollen eye and then the bruises. By the time Draco was healed Harry was exhausted and the blond has said hardly anything to him. 

“Draco, how are you feeling? Do you want a dreamless sleep? Can I get you something to drink?” Draco sat up, his eyes on the verge of tears. 

“You always have to be the sodding hero Potter.” He said but not with the usual bite to it. Rolling his eyes Harry stands up. As long as he is okay, of course Draco wouldn’t thank him, he thought that he would have changed. 

Ignoring him Harry stands up. “Alright well you are welcome to stay if you like or you can use my floo to go home.” Turning around he starts to walk out of the room, he was tired and hungry. 

“Pot… Harry wait… p..please don’t leave…” The sob coming out in a panic. Hearing his plea Harry turns around and sits next to him. 

“Okay Draco I won’t leave…” Reaching over he put his hand over the blonde’s. Draco seemed so small right now, not the little prince that he was made to be. That mask was gone and now you could see the scared boy. 

“Thank you H… Harry. Can.. can you stay until I fall asleep.. I know you shouldn’t care but I don’t want to be alone.” 

Nodding Harry got up and summoned a chair sitting down, he understood nightmares and wanting someone with him. Unfortunately, he didn’t have anyone to stay with him. 

“Get some sleep Draco.” Saying a quick nox the lights go out. With a flick of his wand Draco’s clothes are replaced with sleep pants and a shirt. Watching the rise and fall of his chest Harry relaxed in the chair, he would stay just a while longer just in case he woke up. 

 

Harry didn’t notice he dozed off until he heard a scream. Jumping up he looks over to the bed where a sweat soaked Draco sat wide eyed and sobbing. 

Standing up he speaks calmly. “Draco, wake up, it’s only a dream. Draco… come on wake up for me… You are at Grimmauld place.” Knowing that touching him would make it worse. 

Soon Draco opened his eyes and flung himself into Harry’ arms. Catching him before they both fell on the floor. 

“Harry! I’m sorry, I didn’t… I’m sorry… for everything… Stay with me… I know I’m your enemy but you saved me… and it wasn’t the first time why?” Harry didn’t know what to do but he ran his hands down Draco’s back. Harry now knows that he has changed since everything. 

“It’s okay… you are not my enemy… I… I know this isn’t the time to talk about it but after I helped you with the trial I… I wanted to start over… I wanted us to become friends… I think we had to hate each other people made it that way.. but seeing that my so called friends don’t talk to me anymore it makes me think twice about befriending you earlier..” the blond sobbed harder. “So how about it Malfoy, do you want to start over?” Saying it calmly not trying to pressure him into anything. Harry really wanted this friendship, he doesn’t know why but he does. 

“P..please…” Pulling away he did a quick cleaning charm on Draco to rid him of the sweat. Getting Draco back into the bed Harry sat in the chair. Still shocked that the state that his new friend was in, they were not so different after all. This might be a good start to their new relationship. 

Everything calmed down thinking he was finally asleep Harry closed his eyes again, trying to get at least a little nap. 

“Harry… I didn’t know you were … well gay.” Draco whispered from the bed. 

“I actually just came out… I didn’t know you were gay…” Harry picked at his nails, he wasn’t going to talk about this until tomorrow that is if Draco would want him to talk him in the morning. 

A small laugh came from the bed. “I don’t know how you didn’t… If… if you don’t mind do.. do you think you could sleep with me? Just sleep… your h.. hot Harry but I can tell you are a bottom and so am I.. it wouldn’t work.. what a shame really… You have a glorious arse.” He could tell Draco was placing on his Malfoy mask. Knowing this night has been hard on him and sleeping in a bed was a lot more comfortable he changed his clothes into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. 

Draco scooted over and Harry got into bed. Draco turned to face him. 

“Thanks again Harry.” 

“What are friends for….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two flash backs! You got to meet little Fenrir! Poor little guy. Plus how Harry and Draco became friends... Anyways I hope as always you enjoyed this chapter! Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!
> 
> Käraste: My Sweetie


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I did a quick read through... not the best so don't mind the error sorry it's out late! Been a crazy week!

Never you mind where the evening should find us   
Together   
Distance can't take what is hidden here   
Safe in my chest   
I'll wait for the day when   
We finally say now or never   
Till then I'll be here wanting more   
As I settle for at most fear   
Sweet sun   
Send me the moon   
Empty the skies out   
Bringing me one step closer to you   
Send it soon 

Sara Bareilles 

 

Harry groans as he felt someone leaning on his bladder. “Fen your pups will not get off my bladder...” Standing up pretty wobbly, they are finally got a chance to get away. They found two new employees to watch over the bakery when Draco and Harry wanted a day off. Or a week alone with their mate. 

Which that is what Harry is doing right now. They arrived in Stockholm last night after Fen got off of work. They haven’t done much of anything ate dinner and went straight to bed. 

“Little Wolf the sun isn’t even up yet come back to bed. You need your rest.” Growling Harry turns around. 

“I would love to rest but I have to piss because your pups are on my bladder now go back to sleep...” Tired, angry and hungry he makes his way to the bathroom. They are staying in a beautiful red cabin, it was small but perfect. The full moon was in two days, it had plenty of woods for them to hunt and run. 

This was close to where Fenrir lived before the first war. Today he would take them to the little shops that his MorMor would take him. It was in a magical area so at least he didn’t have to glamour himself. 

He washes his hands and looks in the mirror. His hair was wild as ever, and his face is filling out... You can tell that he is pregnant... After they get back they are going to see Poppy, he is hoping that the pups are fussy on the full moon. That means they would be more likely to be Fenrir’s. 

Slowly making his way back to the bed, he paused and looked at his mate. His silver hair fanned over the pillow, lips parted slightly, blanket just covering one of Harry’s favorite parts about him. Laying down Harry tries to get comfortable. Closing his eyes almost asleep when he feels a swift kick. Eyes popping open he places a hand on his stomach. This is the first time they really kicked, most of the time they just flutter around. 

“Fen... wake up..” Harry whispers not wanting to scare the pups... not that he could scare them. His mate didn’t move. 

“Alpha wake up!” He whines, knowing the wolf wouldn’t be able to sleep through that. The older werewolf growls and pops up. 

“What’s wrong Little Wolf? Are... are you okay?” Beautiful sleepy blue eyes look him over making sure there is nothing physically wrong. 

Taking his hand he places it on his bare stomach. “Feel.” They sat in silence for a minute. 

“What am I.” Before Fen could finish there was another kick. Smiling up at his mate, Harry couldn’t help but smile and pull him down for a kiss. 

“Our pups! Little Wolf, they are moving. You look so beautiful, so perfect with my pups inside you...” His smile falters. 

“I just hope that they are yours Fen.” Watching his mate lean down and kiss the bare stomach, he sighed. 

“Don’t think like that Little Wolf. Those are my pups, it doesn’t matter.” Leaning down again he presses his lips on Harry’s stomach. “Now come on My Moon flowers let Daddy get some sleep. We are all going to all be cranky in two days... Listen to your Alpha and get some sleep.” Feeling his breath on his stomach tickled slightly. 

“We still need to think of names Fen...” He says as he is pulled into his mate’s arms. Letting his scent cover him. 

“I’ve always liked Lucine Kari, Lucine means moon, and Kari means pure.” Cuddling closer Harry nods. 

“Lucy, I love that name... Now we need to pick another... and a boy name too.” Fenrir laughs and presses a kiss into his hair. 

“Another girl name... Those are twin girls...” His mate said almost asleep, with a small chuckle Harry falls asleep. 

\------ 

Fenrir pulls Harry close as they walk down the street in Wizarding Stockholm. The same streets he walked down as a child with his MorMor. Walking by a bakery begged to stop, knowing his mate wanted to get inspiration for his bakery. Plus, his sweet tooth has gotten worse since the pups. 

Walking in, the smell of bread, buns, and chocolate fill the air. “Oh, Merlin Fen! It smells so good in here... Can I have one of everything!” Pressing a kiss on his forehead they walk up to the display case. Everything was covered in chocolate, whipped cream, jam, or confectioner’s sugar. 

“How about we get a cup of tea and then have a pastry, then come back and get something we can take back to the cabin for a snack. Now when I was younger my favorite was these.” Fenrir points at heart shaped pastries covered in confectioner’s sugar. “Those are called Vaniljhjätan. They have custard in the middle.” 

“Oo let’s get those, and we can come back and get other things...” Squeezing his hand Fenrir orders flawless Swedish. Smelling the lust coming off of his mate he looks down into those beautiful green eyes. 

“Little Wolf, did you like me speaking Swedish? I didn’t think that it would have that effect on you.” His hand sliding down to sit at his mate’s arse. Smiling, Swedish isn’t a very sexy language. 

“Everything you do turns me on Alpha.” He says huskily, biting his lips. Gods he looks beautiful. Sharing this with him, this is the first time he honestly shared this part of life with anyone. Even with Seath, he loved his mate and their children... always but he has a second chance with someone he is in love with. So he is going to tell and share everything with his Little Wolf. 

Sitting down with their tea and Vaniljhjätan. “We would come and sit down in that booth over there by the window and eat our Vanijhjätan and drink milk. She would tell me stories about her childhood, and tell me how great of an Alpha I would be. She was a witch, but not a werewolf. My Alpha didn’t like wizards or witches, and that is because people treated us different. They treated us horrible, times have changed a little bit but having Harry Potter as their Daddy will be helpful.” Seeing the smile fade from his mate’s face made his heart hurt. 

“Thank you, Fen, for sharing all of this with me... I know how much you loved your MorMor... I know that the prejudice is a little better, but we are going to make sure our pups will have the best life. Would she like me?” Harry looked at him with a small smile, taking a small bite of his pastry. “Oh Merlin Fen.. I’m going to have to learn how to make these....” 

Laughing he takes his thumb and wipes the sugar off his cheek. “She would have loved you Little Wolf, because you are sweet, kind, brave. She would love you because I love you.” His mate takes his hand and presses a kiss to his palm. 

“I love you Fen, and I can’t wait share more this with you. I want to eat the rest of this delicious pastry and then I want to go shopping finding maybe a cookbook. Then we can go back to the cabin and you can speak Swedish to me.” Leaning over he kissed those sweet lips. 

“That sounds perfect Little Wolf. Would you like to hear more, about my childhood?” Nodding his mate takes another bit, getting even more confectioner’s sugar all over. 

“Please, I love learning more about my mate, and father of my children.” Seeing that breathtaking smile Fenrir spent the rest of the afternoon taking Harry around sharing stories, eating treats, and buying way too many things. 

\----- 

Harry woke up to kicks, to his bladder, spleen, kidneys. Growling he turns trying to get comfortable, bloody full moon. He just wants to sleep until the moon tonight. ‘Kick’ Placing his hands on his stomach he gently pushes trying to move them slightly not wanting them to into his ribs. 

“Little Wolf, is something wrong. Are the pups bothering you?” Letting his mate pull him into his arms. 

“They are going crazy, which is a good thing but I would like to sleep a little bit longer. It doesn’t matter now I'm starving. You hungry Fen?” Not wanting to get up out of bed, he knew that Fen would go get him something. 

“Are you hungry Little Wolf? I can go get some of those pastries that you love?” His mate kisses down his neck. Almost purring Harry moves in closer. 

“How did I get so lucky... to have you Alpha?” Turning around to face him, those blue eyes sleepy but happy. 

“I’m the lucky one... Try to rest a little bit longer Little Wolf I will be back soon.” The older werewolf kisses him gently. Closing his eyes Harry hears Fenrir pop out of the room. 

 

Not knowing how long Fenrir been gone Harry feels the bed dip and the smell of tea, sugar and his mate hits his nose. Moaning he stretches opening his eyes. “Hi my handsome mate.” 

“Hello beautiful, I brought you tea, and your new favorite pastry.” Helping him sit up Harry kissed his mate. 

“You are the most perfect man. You brought me tea and food.” As if on cue the pups in his stomach kick. Making him jump and curse. “Your children are kicking again, this is such a good sign Fen. Can I tell you how excited I am when we go home we will have a healer appointment to see what we are having so we can paint the nursery. I know I'm getting a head of myself; we haven’t even made the new rooms. I know we have time... it just makes me a little nervous.” Fenrir cups his face his face, his thumbs caressing his cheeks. 

“I have what we want so when we get back I will make the rooms and everything else. I will do the rooms and then the kitchen. I know you are excited to have a bigger kitchen. I’m excited for the bigger kitchen. It’s so nice to see you cooking, and pregnant...” Feeling his mate’s hand slide up his thigh, smacking it away Harry playfully scowls. 

“Is that what I am good for? Pregnant and in the kitchen?” Taking a sip of his tea, hopefully making his mate wriggle. 

“No my Little Wolf, it’s just one of the many things I love about you...It would take a full day to tell you everything I love about you... I would love to show you how much I love you after you finish eating.” Fen smiles giving Harry a chaste kiss. 

“Makes me want to eat faster..." 

\--------- 

George comes through the floo as quick as he could... “Draco!” he yells “Draco where are you?” Merlin how did this happen? Why didn’t he just keep his big mouth shut. 

“What... What is going on George, I was in the shower.” Taking a look at his almost naked boyfriend blond hair wet and dripping on to his face, then there is water dripping down his chest. Shaking his head, no time to think of how delicious your boyfriend looks. 

“I might have invited Mum, Dad,Ron, and Hermione over, to meet my boyfriend.... I told them it would be Harry and Fen... plus my boyfriend... I’m not sure how it happened but I'm kinda glad... but I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” Watching his boyfriend burst out in laughter he tries not to read into that laugh. 

“OH wow... when is this meeting? Fen and Harry won’t be back for a while. I wonder what they are going to think about you dating me... I mean you could always just call it off. I know I'm not good enough for you George.” Not believing what his boyfriend was saying he pulled him into his arm. 

“You are my better half... I don’t care what people think Draco I love you and only you.... Now I figured Harry would cook, and we can help make sure everything is ready for all the Weasley. Plus Harry is pregnant and Mum will be too excited to talk to them than us... So it won’t be that big of deal.” 

Watching Draco pull his towel off, George let his hand slide down to those perfect arse cheeks. “I guess you are right... Now stop worrying and take me to bed.” Laughing he picks up his boyfriend walking them back to the bed room. 

“You are such a demanding Dragon...” 

“You love it...” Draco says as George’s lips are on his. 

“I love you...” 

“I love you too... and I will love you more once you are inside of me” 

\--------- 

It felt strange running tonight, Harry felt unbalanced. The puppies are going crazy, they haven’t stopped since the moon came up. Trying to keep up with Fen, he couldn’t anymore. Slowing down yips at his mate hopefully they could rest for a little bit. The silver wolf turns around cocking his head to the side. Finding a tree Harry lies down, letting his mate lick and make sure that he was alright. The bigger werewolf nuzzles his stomach and yips. 

Feeling his eyes getting heavy the black werewolf lies his head down on the damp grass. Happy knowing that he has his mate, and their pups... 

 

The smell of cooking meat, woke up Harry from a comfy bed. A bed? How did he get into a bed, and who is cooking? Groaning he opens his eyes noticing they were back in the rental cabin and they sun is shining through the windows. 

“Fen?” Harry tries to throw the covers off of him, but his body didn’t want to move. 

“Stay there Little Wolf!” His mate’s voice sounding rough, like he was concentrating on something. 

“Okay do you need any help? I mean I don’t know if my body will let me get up.” Turning over so he could try to see Fen through the door. 

“NO! Don’t move.. I’m coming.” Hearing clattering, Harry sits up resting against the head board. In walks Fen with his hair in a messy ponytail, and a tray of food. Eggs, toast, bacon, beans, and scones. 

“Oh Fen, you made breakfast!” His mate sits down the tray, rushing out of the room to get his own. Blowing the hair out of his face Fen sits down next to him. 

“Thank you My Alpha!” Harry leans over and presses a kiss on his lips. 

“You’re welcome Little Wolf. I wanted to do something special for you... After we eat breakfast I'm taking you some place special. We will have a picnic lunch and just sit and relax I actually have a new book that you can read... It’s muggle, Draco actually helped pick it out. So if you don’t like it is his fault. I’m not very good at this romance thing but I hope that you can tell....” Laughing he puts down his silverware and cups the older werewolf’s face. 

“I think you are the most romantic Fen, you are so loving towards me. You try and you succeed. I can’t wait to spend all day with you! We need to take all the alone time we need because with the pups coming we are not going to have any....” Knowing that didn’t matter, they love each other plus they have Draco and George who would love to babysit... let’s not forget about Molly. 

“You are right, now eat up... I was hoping we could shower together, then go pick up sweets for our picnic.” Nodding Harry stuffs a bite of egg into his mouth, turned on and hungry were his constant state of mind. 

“Shower sounds good... You take such good care of me... I’m not used to that... I know we talked about my youth and how I grew up but I didn’t think I could ever allow someone to actually take care of me. I mean I have let Draco but that too a long while. Now I don’t know what I would do without him.... I don’t know what I would do without you! I love you Fenrir Greyback.” Looking into those beautiful blue eyes, those were his favorite part of Fen... Feeling a calloused hand on the back of his neck he was pulled into a heated kiss. All of their emotions were poured out into this kiss. 

“I love you Harry Potter...” Not sure how he felt about his mate calling him by his name... Little Wolf was what he was called... 

“Little Wolf... Not Harry Potter... Or maybe Harry Greyback, never Harry Potter... I don’t like it when you call me by my name...” Knowing his is being silly but this was something that was his... He was his Alpha’s Little Wolf. The look on his mate’s face when he said Harry Greyback was unreadable. 

“You should eat Little Wolf, it’s going to be an eventful day and I want our pups to be happy too... Have they finally calmed down?” Placing a hand on his stomach, he felt a small flutter but it was nothing like it was yesterday and last night. 

“Yes they have, thank goodness. I’m guessing they are tired you know if felt different last night as a wolf. I thought it would be different in wolf form because I'm walking on all four and not 2 legs, but I still felt wobbly... I know it’s only going to get the worse the fatter I get.” Closing his eyes as he takes a bite of his scone with jam... Fenrir growls. 

“You are not fat! You are the most beautiful mate. You are carrying my pups. Now eat! I want my shower... I want to wash every inch of your body... then make you dirty so I can do it all over again...” Groaning Harry didn’t even want to finish his breakfast he just wanted to take that shower... Knowing Fen would not go for that he sighed and finished eating. 

 

\------- 

Fen stretches as the sun is setting at Fjärdlång. Their day has been so relaxing, they played in the water a little bit, ate their lunch, and dinner. Harry read to him, there was even a long snogging session that ended up with them tangled up and panting. 

“Did you have a good day Little Wolf?” He says as he runs his fingers through his mate’s hair. Harry was curled up with his head on Fen’s chest. 

“I’ve had the best day... You are right this is beautiful. I’m glad that you shared this with me... Fen I know we have a couple days left but I'm just wanted to tell you that this trip has meant so much to me.” Shifting around he sits up Harry and moves so he is face to face with the green-eyed man. 

“I.. Well there is a reason that I wanted to bring you here... There is something that I want to say to you... or ask. You know this was so much easier in my head... On our first date... you told me that the fancy isn’t your type of date... I was happy but I wouldn’t trade our night of dancing for anything else. I time together has been perfect.” Harry cups his face and plants a small kiss on his lips. 

“It has been perfect.” Nodding Fenrir reaches back into his back pocket of his trousers. Pulling out something. 

“So, I know I said that the bite on your neck was as good as a ring on your finger? Well I don’t think so anymore. I think that this is much better.” Showing what was in his hand, a small ring box. 

“OH GODS FEN!” Harry’s voice cracked. 

Opening the box inside set two gold bands, each band had two wolves engraved on them. 

“Will you marry me Little Wolf?” 

“YES! Fen yes I'll Marry you!” His mate flings himself into his arms. Peppering kisses all over his face. 

Pulling him away taking his left hand placing the ring on the smaller werewolf’s finger. 

“It’s beautiful Fen!” Harry said as he places it on Fen’s finger. It felt so nice snug on his finger... It meant that he was Harry’s and Harry was his. 

“Just like you...” Pulling his fiancé into a passionate kiss. Tongues, lips slide sweetly over each other. 

“I love you, Soon to be Harry Greyback” 

“And I love you, Fenrir Greyback.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support! You guys are amazing and I love you I do! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will the twins be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning... well kinda sad....

That's when my baby found me   
I was three days on a drunken sin   
I woke with her walls around me   
Nothin in her room but an empty crib   
And I was burnin up a fever   
I didn't care much how long I lived   
But I swear I thought I dreamed her   
She never asked me once about the wrong I did 

 

Hozier 

 

Fenrir growls as he holds his pups in his hand, they look like they were sleeping. Their lifeless body not moving, tears flows down his face. That... that wizard killed his mate... killed his pup... Closing eyes he saw Voldemort pointing a wand at his mate and pups. The green light cut through the air. 

“No!” He yells. Opening up his eyes, he now was holding two different pups with dark raven colored hair, and their blue eyes opened but lifeless. Then looking over seeing Harry dead... no... no he couldn’t have.... “Harry!” placing both of his pups down on the grass he runs over to his mate.. 

“Harry please... please Harry!” It was too much... “Harry!” 

“Fen...” Confused Fen heard his mates voice but how he is dead.... “Fen... Alpha please.... wake up it’s a dream...” A dream? Opening his eyes he cries out pulling his pregnant mate into his arms. 

“Oh thank Merlin! You are alive.... I... I thought I lost you....” The younger werewolf coos and comforts him, telling him it was just a dream... “ I will never let anything happen to you Little Wolf... or to our pups.” The sweat drenched werewolf said. Feeling harry nuzzle into his neck his starts to calm. 

“You are such a good Alpha... such a good mate! I love you Fen... Come... Come on love let’s clean you up and maybe have some hot chocolate before we lay back down...” As long as Harry doesn’t leave him for a little while he will calm back down pretty quickly. 

“S.. Sounds good.” He growls letting his mate walk him into the bathroom. Nothing will ever hurt his mate and pups. He will not lose another family again... Harry and his pups were his world... 

\-------- 

Harry sat nervously on the bed in the infirmary at Hogwarts, Fen’s thumb moving slowly on the hand he was holding. They had a great holiday, a lot of things were discussed some baby names, wall colors, and even jobs. Fen decided that he didn’t want to be in a job that would keep him away from his pups and his mate. Harry begged him to help with the bakery, finally putting his foot down the smaller werewolf won. So now Fenrir Greyback once they are married will co-own Full Moon Bakery. He is in charge of taste testing, inventory (which made Draco happy), and payroll since they had two actual employees. 

“You okay Little Wolf?” The older werewolf asked as he presses a kiss on the back of his hand. 

Sighing Harry rubs his belly. “I’m fine... a little hungry, I wish we were done... Poor kid.” Looking over at the white curtain where the Mediwitch stood behind. 

Poppy had to take care of an emergency a student was hurt during DADA. Hearing a growl he looks up and there stood a nervous looking Neville Longbottom. 

Smiling Harry spoke “It’s okay Fen, it’s just Neville. How did you know I was here?” Seeing his old class mate shuffle his feet nervously. 

“O...One of the students said that The Harry Potter was in the Infirmary so I had to c.. come see myself.” Moving slowly Harry stood up and gave the Professor a hug. Hearing his mate growl again he looks back and raises as eyebrow. 

“It’s good to see you Neville. I’m here for a check up... I’m actually over half way done... These two will be here anytime.” Walking back over to the bed he is pulled into Fen’s lap. 

“That brilliant Harry, I.. I need to go back to class but is it okay if I owl you?” Nodding as Poppy walks in. 

“Oh Mr. Longbottom you okay, no fingers gone?” Holding up his hands he smiles. 

“No ma’am, I should get going.. Talk to you later Harry.” With a wave he started to walk away. 

“Bye Nev.” Feeling his mate’s stubble against his mark, relaxing eve more in his arms. Standing he goes to sit on the bed. Poppy helps him lie down. 

“Okay Mr. Potter, please pull up your shirt. We are going to take a look, do we still want to find out the sex of the pups?” She said looking from Fen to him. They talked about it they did want to know, Fen still set on them being two girls and Harry thinks it’s a girl and a boy. 

Moving her wand around the swoosh of the puppies heart beat fills the room. It brought a tear to Harry’s eye every time he heard them. Looking over at his soon to be husband, his eyes were brimmed with tears and a smile plastered his face. 

“So strong Little Wolf. I love you.” He whispers in his ear, feeling so much love. Smelling happiness rolling off of his mate. 

“I love you too.” Poppy sneezed bringing them back to what they were doing. She mumbles a spell and the projection of his twins pop up. They look so big, watching them move and feeling them. 

“Okay so lets see if we can see baby A.” Moving her wand around “The babies are going to be fraternal twins, not identical. Which means you had two eggs that were fertilized. Which means you have a bigger chance of having one of each.” Moving the wand around both of them couldn’t tell what they were looking at. 

“Well Daddies, it looks like baby A is a girl. I will make sure you get pictures of these.” Tears fall softly from his eyes. 

“Fin... a girl....” Smelling the pride and excitement coming off his mate Harry laugh through his tears. Fen bends down and kisses his lips gently. 

“I told you little wolf. Can we figure out what our other pup will be?” Fen Looks away from him and Harrys eyes went to the projection of his pups. 

Moving her wand around Poppy finds their other pup who looks a little bit bigger. “Baby B is being stubborn.” 

“Just like their Daddy...” Fen said kissing his hand. Turning his head hair growls playfully. 

“Just like their Papa!” Poppy smiles and then sneezes again, wand moving slightly. Apologizing she smiles. 

“Oh, here we are... Baby B is a girl also. Twin little girls!” Knowing that his mate was going to be smug and gloat, but he didn’t care... Little girls... Twin little girls! 

“Little Wolf! Twin girls, I told you my pups were girls.” Poppy smiles and puts down Harry shirt helping him sit up again. Pulling his mate up into the bed with him, making Fen wrap his strong arms around him. 

“They are in picture perfect health. They are measuring a little ahead, you are closer to 8 months pregnant now.. Like I said that is completely normal, magic knowing twins normally come before their due date is speeding the process along. Plus your werewolf genes. You should get things ready, I'm going to want to see you in two weeks. The only thing I see is your blood pressure is elevated, you need to relax, and have a better diet... but besides that perfect health... I would like to talk to you about the birthing.” 

Harry froze in his mates arms, birthing... yes he is going to have to give birth... but how? He never really asked Fen how Seath gave birth. Suddenly jealousy hung in the air, and it was coming from him. Shaking his head there was no reason to be jealous, but he was. To think that his mate... his alpha had pups before him. His first pups wasn’t Fenrir first pups. Fen nuzzles into his neck scenting him. Knowing he smells it Harry shrugs him away. 

“Okay Poppy, how is it going to happen?” Trying to push that feeling of jealousy away, he needs to be happy he is going to have two little girls. Taking a deep breath he tries to let his mates scent calm him., but it’s not helping that his mate is smelling confused, and upset. 

“Once it is closer to your due date, we will schedule your c-section at your cottage. So the babies will be around your scent. I will make an incision a small one just so I get safely get your babies out, then I will heal it. You will have to take it easy for a couple of days, I will go over feeding and diaper changes. I know Fen you have had experience so that will help.” A growl slips past Harry’s lips, looking down quickly hoping no one heard that, but feeling Fen’s arms tighten around him he knew that he did. 

“Yes, its good that he does. I.. is there anything else Poppy I'm tired and getting hungry.” Just wanting to go over to Draco’s and see him. He always knew how to calm Harry down, and he knows that with the dinner tomorrow he will need help too. 

“No I will see you both in 2 weeks.” She smiles as she pats his leg and walks back towards her office. Pulling slowly out of his mate’s arms Harry stands stretching. 

“What wrong with you Little Wolf? I smelled jealousy on you earlier... ” Shaking his head, Harry didn’t want to talk about this here. 

“Fen I just want to go home... I want to see Draco, I haven't seen him since we left.” Growling, his alpha pulls him towards the floo. 

“You are going to go home and rest.” Raising his eyebrow Harry laughs. Who does he think he is. 

“I’m going over to Draco's. You can either come with me or go home.” Grabbing a hand full of powder he yells his destination and was gone in the green flames. Hormonal, hungry and tired... he shows up at his best mates house. 

“Harry!” Draco smiles and runs to him pulling him into a hug. 

“I’ve missed you... but are you okay? You are not acting okay, is there something wrong with the babies?!” The blond places two hands on his stomach. 

Shaking his head Harry took a deep breath. “I am jealous, I'm so jealous that he had pups with another person... I just don’t... I just don’t like that. I wanted it to be a first for both of us. I always knew in my mind that is impossible but...” Draco rubs his hands down his back. 

“It’s okay, you can stay here until you calm down but then I want you to go back home and talk to him... Do you want me to send George over to keep your mate company until you get home?” Nodding as he takes in Draco’s scent, it’s nice, he smells like home a family. Draco was his only family now, besides Fen. The Weasley’s will never truly accept him again. 

“It will be okay Harry you... you are just pregnant and that makes anyone a little crazy and you deserve to be, carrying twins. Oh he forgot he needs to tell Draco. 

“Girls... twin girls...” Blue eyes widen and he hugs Harry tighter. 

“Twin girls who are going to be spoiled by their Unka Draco and Unka Geroge...” Feeling a kiss in his hair, Draco pulls away. 

“George!” Walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and a tooth brush hanging out of his mouth. 

“Wha?” Not caring that Harry is there, they have seen each other naked plenty of times when they played Quidditch. 

“Once you are dressed go over to Harry’s house and keep Fen company, make sure he doesn’t do something crazy while Harry stays here for a little bit.” George pulls the tooth brush fro hiss mouth and smiled. 

“Anything for My Harrykins and My Dragon.” The red head goes back into the bathroom. 

“Thank you Draco...” Harry said as the blond lead them over to the couch to sit down, pulling his feet up into his lap Draco rubs his swollen ankles. 

“You are welcome, I love you Harry. I want your happiness, its just hormones. Soon you guys will have a fight over what to name the babies and what color the room should be...” Laughing Draco always knew how to make him feel better. 

“Thank Draco, I love you....” Closing his eyes Harry fell asleep as his best friend massaged his swollen ankles. 

\------ 

Fen growls as he works on the cottage, they have the bedrooms done. He is just putting the final touches on the kitchen. Growling when he couldn’t get the cabinets to close properly, he is so angry it’s making his magic mess up. Hearing the floo come to life Fen runs into the sitting room, seeing the red head gracefully walk out of the floo he slouched. He just wanted his mate home... 

“Hey Fen... I’m supposed to help you with the house... Harry is with Draco he looked like he was about to fall asleep. Draco is going to bring him over in a little while... What can I help you with?” Looking at the red head he rolls his eyes. 

“Nothing, I can’t work right now my mind is too jumbled. I’ve... I’ve never felt like this not even with my first mate...” Watching the younger man tense, was that the problem... Harry is jealous over Seath... 

“ Maybe you should show him that... Come on... I know what we can do to make him happy... You need to be able to talk to him though... and he needs to be able to talk to you too.” The red head was right. 

“Okay... so what do you have in mind?” 

“Take me to the nursery and we will go from there...” Nodding he walks towards the nursery, it was empty besides two cribs, changing table. “Yes we can paint the babies room, I heard Harry say something about twin girls? That amazing... I miss having my twin around. We always seemed to get into trouble.” Wanting to change the subject Fenrir coughs. 

“I’m sure our hands will be full, now lets finish this and then afterwards we need to fix the kitchen so it will be ready by the time you family comes over...” Fen holds out his hand to the red head wanting to say thank you. 

“We are family now Fen... It’s what we do...” Rolling up his sleeves Fen and Draco goes to work. 

 

 

Getting lost in the work, they didn’t hear the floo come to life. Fen and George are in the kitchen putting the final touches on the kitchen. He has liked his time with George, he was funny. Even though he has a couple of pranks pulled on him. 

“George, Fen... We are home.” Draco’s voice rings through the house. Fens heart is in his chest, feeling a hand on his shoulder. 

“He is going to love it.... I promise...” George pulls him out of the kitchen. 

“Dragon... Harrykins... It’s good to see you... Dragon... I think we should go... Fen and Harry need to talk...” George walks over and kisses Harry’s cheek who smiles weakly at him. Fen wants to growl but he knows that kiss meant nothing... 

“You are right... Harry, if you need me call me okay...” Then he whispered in his mate’s ear, not liking he couldn’t hear what he was saying. Sighing he runs his fingers through his hair, but thankfully a few moments later they both leave through the floo. 

Fen moves quickly up to his mate. “Little Wolf...” He pulls him into a hug feeling his mate melt into his arms. 

“Fen... I'm sorry... I was jealous... you have done this before... and I’m just jealous because I wanted your first to be my first... I know you were mated before and then your mate was killed and your pups but... I know I shouldn’t be jealous....” Fen peppers kisses down his cheeks and neck... 

“Shhh my Little Wolf... I’m sorry... I can’t change that... but know I love you and I love our pups. I love you three with all my heart. You are my Little Wolf and they are my Moon Flowers.” The older werewolf puts his hands on his mate’s stomach. Feeling his mate tense, his scent is that pain? What Poppy said goes through his head. “You okay Little Wolf?” 

\----- 

Harry feels a sharp pain in his stomach, taking a deep breath he didn’t want to worry Fen. Knowing he could smell his change he tries to not give it away. 

“I’m good, so have you been working on the cottage?” Harry smile through the pain, as another one lances through him. He just needs to calm down, he walks and that actually helps. 

“I did, I have a surprise for you! First let me show you the kitchen!” Feeling the pride and happiness roll off his mate it made Harry smile through the pain. Being pulled into the kitchen his mouth dropped. It was at least twice as big as before. Everything was new and clean, it was a beautiful pale yellow, with white cabinets and dark counter tops. 

Turning around to his mate he throws his arms around his neck. Kissing him deeply. “It’s beautiful Fen thank you... I’m going to cook dinner in here every night for you and for our pups... I can see that table being full of kids laughing, eating and talking about their day! Fen It’s perfect thank you...” He kisses him again, while a wave of pain hits him again. 

“I have one last surprise.” Fen wraps his arms around his waist, trying to walk through the pain again. 

“Okay.” Taking a deep breath the walk down the newly added hallway that will be the kids bedroom hall way. Not even getting to the first door a pain far worse than he has ever had hits him. Bending over clutching his stomach. Hearing Fenrir whine Harry tries to speak, painting he looks up at his mate. 

“H... Hurts... Fen... it hurts...” Darkness creeping around him.... “Fen... the... the pups...” Then darkness consumes him the last thing he saw was the blue of his mate’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't hate the kinda cliff hanger! I'm sorry! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Twin girls! You guys are amazing! Thank you for your continued support! As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! I only read through it quickly!

All Fen could hear at this moment was the beating of his own heart. One meant is was about to show his mate their pups freshly painted nursery and the next he flooed them to Hogwarts. 

Placing his mate on the bed Poppy moved around quickly trying to get everything set up. 

“Fenrir he should be at St Mungos not here.” The older witch said prepping to deliver the babies. “His blood pressure is through the roof. I can give him potions to bring it down but we can’t leave the babies in there. It will kill him. He is only by normal pregnant 32 weeks. We will have to worry that the babies lungs are developed enough.” Fear struck through the werewolf like ice water being thrown on him. 

“Do what you have to do Poppy save my mate…” Feeling a sob in his throws he pusses it down he ya to be strong for his mates and pups. 

She nods her head. “Fenrir if you could step out for just a moment I have to make sure everything is sterile. You might want to floo your family. Let them know the babies are coming.” Not wanting to leave his mate he growled and went towards the fireplace. 

Flooding Draco was the most important he knew that Harry would want him there. 

“Hey Wolf were are you flooing from?” The blond said through the flames. 

“Harry is at Hogwarts the pups are coming NOW!” Moving quickly so he could come through. Moments later there stood Draco breathing heavy and eyes wild. 

“What’s going on where is Harry?” He runs his fingers through his blonde hair. Fen growls, moving back towards where Harry was. 

“He is right back here. They have to deliver the pups, or... he....” Fen didn’t want to think about it, he couldn’t lose Harry... He loves him... and those pups. 

Once they got to Harry’s curtain they were stopped by Poppy. “Okay you two need to have a sterilization charm.” She waves her wand going over the both of them. Feeling the magic over him he growls. 

“You need to help him now.” He barks out. Walking into the room there is a white sheet at Harry’s chest. Walking over to him he kisses his forehead. Draco follows and goes to his other side bending down and kisses him also. 

“Okay I'm going to make in incision.” Fen looks behind the clothed and watched in fascination, as Draco hid behind rubbing his hand through the smaller werewolf’s hair. Her wand cut open the skin, Fen held his breath as he saw the blood gently run out. Soon he saw her pull out one of his pups. It was so small, her coloring was a shade of blue and gray. His heart pounded as he didn’t hear it cry, with a wave of her wand he heard a small whine. Placing her in a cox that magically had a dome around it. “Congratulations on a baby girl. Now let’s meet her sister. 

“Fen he is waking...” Draco said in almost a sob. Fenrir moves back seeing green eyes open, he smiles down at his mate. 

“Little Wolf!” His mate smiles then his eyes closed. 

\-------- 

Harry, taking a gasping breath as he sits up too quickly feeling pain lance through his stomach. He hands go straight to his stomach. It felt off, nothing was there... His eye sight blurry crusted with sleep. 

“My PUPS WHERE ARE THEY!” He screams, tears falling from his eyes. Feeling a cool hand on his arm he looks over and sees Draco smiling softly at him. 

“It’s okay Harry, your babies are fine.. Fen and Poppy are with them right now.. They are early so they have to stay in their special cot.” Trying to take deep breaths, they are fine... 

“I want to see them. Please Draco... I have to..to make sure that they are okay. Please...” Trying to move and stand up he heard a growl from the door. Harry’s head snaps up seeing his mate at the door way. 

“Little Wolf!” His mate runs to his side, “Sit still. You scared me Little Wolf… How are you feeling? Are you sore? I’ll have the witch bring you something.” Looking at the sheer panic in his mates eyes all he could do was shake his head. 

“My pups where are they? Can I see them? Please Fen!” Before his mate could say anything Poppy walks in pushing two cots. 

“Hello Daddy, your twins have been waiting to see you! Unfortunately I can’t take them out of their cots right now. They are being monitored and positions are being administered. Don’t worry they are fine the potions will fix their lungs with them being full blooded werewolves they should develop quickly and you will be able to take them home in three days.” Rolling them over by his bed Fenrir helps him prop up against the headboard. 

Looking over into the cots there were two tiny babies wearing too big of nappys and little hats. One baby wore pink and one blue, blinking his eyes. He was confused why would they put blue on his baby girl. 

“Fen why does one of my little girls have a blue hat on?” placing both of his hands on each dome over the cot. 

“That’s because we have a girl and a boy Little Wolf. I guess I’m going to have to repaint the nursery.” Tears stung his eyes as he looks in each of his pups. Their little bodies shook with labor breathing, eyes closed and they were whining. Faintly smelling their destress, they were lonely. They needed each other. 

“They don’t like being apart. Is… is there anyways we can put them together… please Poppy I can’t handle them whining if I can’t hold them they need each other.” Watching Poppy mumble a few spells and picking up the small little boy and placing him into the cot next to his sister. As soon as their bodies touched the little boy calmed down. The little boy grasp for his sister’s hand and once he touched her she stopped. 

“He is her protector… Fen…” He said in awe, hand still on the dome. His son is going to be a handful when he gets older at least he will take care of his sister. 

“Yes He is Little Wolf.” Bending down Fen pressed a kiss into his hair. 

“I think that they are the most beautiful babies in the world.” Draco said as he interlaces their fingers together. Looking over at his best friend he smiles a watery smile. “They get it from their Uncle Draco obviously.” 

As he sat and looked back at the babies it hits him. “POPPY!” The older witch turns around quickly she was reading another potion for them, Fen jumps and growls looking around for a threat. 

“What?!” She throws her hand over her chest. Scaring everyone in the room. 

“D... Did you say full-blooded werewolves? Meaning... meaning that they... they are Fen’s... They are not S...” Looking up at his mate who seems like he didn’t know either... 

“Yes dear, I said full blooded werewolves. While running their test I found out the paternity.” Tears now pour down his cheeks. Harry pulls Fen down into a kiss, pouring all of his love and happiness into it. 

Clearing his throat Draco stands up, “I’m going to go tell George about my new niece and nephew.” Looking at his best friend he could smell the pride rolling off of him. 

“Tell him to get his arse here and meet your godchildren... both of you...” Draco stops in his tracks as he heard what he said. 

“You mean... I'm their godfather?” Watching the smile grow on his best friend’s face. 

“Now hurry up... before I change my mind.” Harry said as he looks back down at his pups. 

“Harry you should get some rest... You should be able to hold them tomorrow. I’ll have them bring you up something to eat if you should wake up.” Fen helped him lie back down onto the bed. 

“Poppy thank you...” Harry felt his eyes grow heavy. “Fen bring them closer please I want to be able to see them.” Pulling them closer he smiles. “I love you... please lay down with me.” Poppy waves her wand making his bed bigger. 

“Thanks Poppy,” Pulling his mate into bed he cuddles into him. 

“I love you Little Wolf... I’m so proud of you... You gave me two beautiful pups. They are strong... Now they just need names.... Lucine and Kari will not work.” Cuddling into his mate’s strong arms. 

"Lucine Kari Greyback, I've picked a boys name... a part of me knew...” He closes his eyes smiling. 

“What would that be beautiful.” Feeling his lips on his forehead he yawns. 

“Ulric Fenrir Greyback.” He smiles sleepily. 

“Little Wolf, that... that is a perfect name for a perfect handsome Little Pup... I have a beautiful Little Moonflower a handsome Little Pup and a sexy, brilliant, perfect, Little Wolf. Now get some sleep. Draco will be back soon.” 

“Love you” 

“I love you more, Little Wolf.” 

\----- 

The sound of little whines wakes up Fenrir from a peaceful sleep. Reaching over to make sure his mate was still asleep, the bed was cold. Sitting up he saw Harry, with Draco and George standing next to the cot. 

“Harrykins, they are perfect. So small.... I can’t wait to teach them all I know...” Hearing Harry laugh warms his heart. 

“You will not.” Turning around Harry smiles and motions him to come over. Walking up to him he wraps his arms around the smaller werewolf’s waist. Looking down into the cot where his pups lie. “Little Wolf, you should be resting.” 

“I can’t Poppy said I could feed them. I’m just waiting for her to bring the potions they need. I get to hold them, and feed them... They are so little what if I hurt them?” Nuzzling his neck, he loved the smell of happiness pouring off of him. 

“You would never hurt them, they are tough... our little pups.” Looking over he watches George pull Draco into his arms. “Did you tell them their names Little Wolf?” His mate shakes his head. 

“Well what are they?” Draco said with a dreamy look on his face. 

“Meet Lucine Kari Greyback, and Ulric Fenrir Greyback.” Harry said proudly, Fenrir puffs out his chest. Loving the fact that his mate wanted to name their son after him. 

“Lucine and Ulric, they are beautiful names Harry.... Lulu, Uncle Draco can’t wait to take you shopping.” 

“And Ulric, Uncle George can’t wait to teach you how to prank your Daddy...” Growling at the red head Fen couldn’t help but smile. 

Poppy walks in with a tray of potions and bottles. “Daddy, lets feed your babies!” The older woman says with a smile. 

Fen watched his mate hold and feed their pups, seeing his smile and watching how perfect he was with them. His life finally into place... He has his pups his mate, Fenrir Greyback was happy. 

\------ 

The night before they got to go home Harry and Fen sat on the bed. The twins lying on the bed in front of them. Harry couldn’t help but take everything off of them so he could take a good look. They have grown a lot in those three days. Thank Merlin for their werewolf genes. Still small weighing not even half a stone. 

“Alright now we can really look at them.” Harry first looks at his daughter who is the smaller of the two. Her hair is raven colored just like her Dad actually she looks like a miniature Harry , just with rounder softer feature. Their son though the bigger of the two, looks just like their Papa, his hair is wheat color hair. Both their eyes were blue, Lucine’s were lighter, making them think she was going to have her Papa’s eyes but Ulric had greener blue eyes, which will probably change to Harry’s. 

“They have ten finger and ten toes. They are perfect.” Fenrir leans over and gently picks up their daughter. “My precious Little Moonflower, you are so beautiful like your Daddy...” Harry didn’t think he could fall in love more, but he could. Picking up his son he places a kiss on his tiny nose. 

“My perfect Little Pup. So, the nursery is ready?” He asks as he runs his fingers across Ulric’s cheeks. 

“It is Little Wolf, Draco and George finished it today... When go home tomorrow everything should be ready... George said that Draco might have gone over board with clothes and toys.” Smiling over at the werewolf. 

“They deserve to be spoiled... I.. I invited the Weasley’s over tomorrow night to meet Lulu and Ulric.” Using the name Draco gave his daughter. It has grown on him. 

“As they should they are your pack... but... They will not start a fight... First voice raised I will kick them out. The pups don’t need that around them, and neither do you. Little Wolf, I watched her cut you open and pull out our pups. You need calm and so do they.” 

Nodding he agreed he didn’t want there to be any fighting, but he did talk to Draco and they are going to announce their relationship. Fen doesn’t need to know that. His bestfriend deserves to be happy, he will make sure that the Weasley’s will know how great Draco is. 

“You are right My Mate, My Alpha. You are such a good Papa... So good that you will change Lulu... She is stinky” Gently picking her up he hands the little girl over. 

“My Little Moonflower, Daddy has a sensitive nose. You smell heavenly, like vanilla, lilacs, and rain, somewhat like your Daddy. Now your Little brother smells like your Papa, earthy, but with a hint chocolate.” Falling even more in love with his mate as he talks about their children. Which look so small in his muscular arms. 

“I can’t believe how much I love you... Fen we have a family, you don’t understand how much I have wanted a family. You gave that to me.” He said as he snuggles up with Ulrick. Pressing a kiss into his wheat color hair. 

“You, Little Wolf have given me everything that I wanted, this time I will never lose it. I’m going to protect you, and our pups. Nothing will harm my pack.” Knowing that Fen would he lays back down on the bed with Ulric cuddled on his chest. He feels himself drift off into sleep. 

\------ 

“Now Lulu, when you get older, you want to find a man or woman, who will take care of you. You are a princess, Daddy and Papa will have no clue how to raise you properly. Thank Merlin you have Uncle Draco who will show you all the finer things in life. My little Princess, you will have everyone eating out of the palm of your hand.” Draco held the little girl close, he still couldn’t believe that she was here and so little. 

“Yes, Lulu. Find someone like your Uncle George. I treat Draco just like the princess he is.” The red head yells as he helps Fen work on the second bathroom. Hearing his best friend laugh, he has Ulric wrapped around his chest as he cooks. He had enough room for both of them but Draco couldn’t help but want to hold on to his niece. 

“It’s true you know he does treat you like a princess Draco,” Glaring at the new Dad he raises his hands which were covered in flour as he made fresh bread for their dinner tonight with the Weasleys. “You deserve it Draco.” 

Out walks Fen who takes Lulu from him which made him pout. “Hello my Little Moonflower... You will not date until you are 50.” Out walks his boyfriend who is covered in paint, just like the werewolf. 

“Oh look at you... we should go home and get you cleaned up. Your family will be here soon.” George pulls him into his arms, he better not have gotten paint on his clothes. 

“Are you going to join me?” Pressing kisses down his neck the blond starts to melt into his boyfriends hands. Not answering he pops them straight into their bathroom. “I take that as a yes.” Draco couldn’t help himself; he felt his fingers move quickly taking off pants and shirts. 

“I think I need this before tonight. I... I just want one time before I feel too guilty or not good enough.” Tracing down the pale chest gently playing with the wiry red chest hair. 

“You are good enough Dragon, but I would love to show you that no matter what my family says, I love you and I'm not going anywhere... Well besides the shower where we are going to have wet, sexy, passionate sex.” Not waiting he waves his wand and become naked, Draco found himself being picked up and taken into the shower. 

Turning in the water the red head sinks down to his knees. Draco gasps at the sight, long fingers run up his thighs. 

“Gods Draco, you are so beautiful.” The blonde’s eyes rolled back into his head as George’s lips wrap around his erection. 

“G...George...” Draco keens as he runs his fingers through red hair. “George, I... I want you in me now....” Feeling him smirk around him, he felt the tingle of magic inside him. “Yesssss.” he moans as George pulls off of him with a loud pop. 

Pulling the taller man close, exchanges passionate messy kisses. Feeling his boyfriend picking him up leaning him against the tiles Draco wraps his legs around him. He screams out as he felt George breech him. 

“Fuck, George.... Yes!” The feel of the water falling on top of him, how deep the red head is inside him, and hitting his prostrate with each push Draco wasn’t going to last long. 

“So... tight... so beautiful Dragon...” Losing themselves they finish within seconds of each other. After they catch their breath, they wash each other. 

 

Once dressed Draco could tell that he was tense, he just needed to see the babies. He will feel better once he sees them. “Okay we ready to go? I miss my babies...” Not waiting for an answer the blond gets a handful of floo powder and floos over to Harry’s. 

Gracefully stepping out of the floo he dusts off the ash. Before he could go find the babes George was right behind him. Feeling strong arms around him he turns around looking into those beautiful brown eyes. 

“Dragon, calm down okay. It will be great, and if it doesn’t at least we can play with the babies later... Speaking of babies.... maybe we should have some of our own.....” Draco felt his heart pound out of his chest.... He wouldn’t lie he thought about children with George. But he wants to meet his parents first and get married. 

“I think that we should get married first.... but we have to live though me meeting your family.” Feeling George cup his face. 

“It doesn’t matter what they say, I love you. I’m not going to leave you, you are my Dragon.” Blushing Draco leans forward and allows George to take control and kiss him. Wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck his moan’s softly on his lips. So lost in the kiss they didn’t hear the floo come to life. They only pulled apart when they heard someone yell. 

“George Fabian Weasley!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!!! I want to say thank you for your continued support! I love you guys!!! As always Comments and Kudos are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	19. Let's Chat

Hey everyone! Okay so this week there isn't going to be a new chapter on Friday! I'm so so so so so sorry! I have been reading back in the beginning of this story and since I have been writing it weekly I feel like the chapters are rushed and that is not something I want to do! I love this story and I want it to be good for you! I want to say thank you for all your continued follow up... I promise you that you will have a new chapter next Friday and it might be every two weeks now and not every week... I just want to make this story the best that I can make it! 

Please let me know what you would like to see... if you want me to start wrapping it up.. or if you want more... if you do want more, tell me what you would like to see!!!!! You guys are amazing and I love you lots and lots!!!! 

PS. You should read the new short story I wrote called The Last Marauders Part 1 Moony,Padfoot and Fluffy? 

Thank you for your continued support and love,

~Crickett~


	20. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I took an extra week I figured I would post early!

Let there be hotels complaints and grievances raised  
In that kind of love. Let there be damage ensued and tabloid news. That's the kind of love  
I've been dreaming of. 

Hozier 

Flash Back 

In the closet it was dark and Draco thinks that a spider might have just crawled down his back, but he couldn’t move or make a noise. Not with George’s Mum right outside the door. Looking down he was only wearing his shorts that had George’s face on them, that he got him as a joke but he loved to wear them. Why did she just show up randomly, no one was hurt she just wanted to stop by making sure her George was okay and had food. 

“You can come out now Dragon.” Shaking making sure that spider wasn’t still on him he opens the door, when he did, he met his boyfriend arms crossed, still wearing his sleep pants and red hair messy. 

“Why would she stop by so bloody early.” 

“You didn’t have to hide in the closet. I was ready for her to meet my beautiful boyfriend. I don’t understand why you won’t let me tell anyone. I for one want to write is in the sky with fireworks. That I love Draco Malfoy.” 

Raising his eyebrow Draco shakes his head. “If you would have told her there would have been a fight and I would have been hexed.” Worrying his lip he allowed George to pull him into a hug. 

“I think you are over reacting. I don’t think she would do that....” Feeling a kiss that was pressed into his hair. Draco inhales deeply allowing his boyfriend to comfort him. 

“You don’t know..... Come one... lets lie down for a little bit longer....” Not wanting to think about the day that The Weasleys actually meet him. He hopes that George is wrong.... 

“Okay Dragon and then we can go into muggle London and get brunch.” Nodding the slip back into bed, curling up against his boyfriend willing sleep to come for a little bit longer. 

 

 

Draco opens his eyes, he is blinded by the bright lights. Groaning, wasn’t he just at Harry’s and Fen’s? Feeling a hand squeeze his, he looks over to see George sitting there. Tears falling slowly, why is he at home in his bed?” 

“George... what... what happened?” He felt like he swallowed five bags of sand. The red head pops his head up and smiles. 

“Oh Dragon! You're okay! I’m so sorry, I didn’t think I mean I should have known. I’m so sorry!” Draco couldn’t remember anything. All he could remember was someone yelling George’s name, and that was it. Then it slowly starts to come back to him. They were horrible to him and what they said to George. Not everything is back but enough. 

“You need to go...” Draco winces as he sat up. “I’m serious George... leave, I heard what they said about me... I know how much they love you... and they attacked me... Just like I told you they would, you said that I was over reacting.” Then it hit him he was at Harry’s... the twins.... “Where is Harry?! Is he okay? What about Lucine and Ulric? They didn’t hurt them, did they? It wasn’t their fault... Not saying your family would hurt innocent babies...” Feeling the red heads lips on his he froze for a moment before he pushed him away. 

“Draco, I'm not leaving you. I love you... I told them I loved you, I said I couldn’t choose between you and my family... They made the choice not me!” No! George couldn’t lose his family because of him. No... this is not what's going to happen. 

“You have to choose them over me, please don’t leave your family for me... Family is more important, now either you leave or I will.” Draco felt his heart breaking, why did he think that it would be different he knew that his family would hate him. The Malfoy and The Weasley family never gotten along. 

“Why are you doing this?” George raises his voice, tears still flowing down his face. Draco was about to break and pull him into his arms and tell him that everything was going to be okay and that he has enough love to replace the love his family is taking away. 

“I’m doing this because you deserve to have your family. I’ll will never make them happy, and I will never be good enough... I told you when I left the first time, I don’t deserve you and your family will never accept me.” Draco tries not to cry this is not going to happen he is going to get through this without a tear shed. He needed to leave and go see Harry and the babies, that is all that he needs now. His best friend and his godchildren. 

“That’s bloody ridiculous! You are not going anywhere! We are going to talk about this Draco. This is just like the last time, and this time I am not going to let you go!” Draco pushes himself off of the bed, he is not going to deal with this any longer. They are done the sooner George goes away and moves on the better that it will be. 

“Goodbye George, I want your things out of this house by the time I come back. This is for your own good George...” Throwing on his jacket and shoes he apparates straight into Harry’s house where Harry and Fen were sitting on the couch. Noticing for the first time he didn’t kiss him goodbye... Maybe that’s a good thing. 

“Oh Draco!” The raven-haired man held out his arms, he runs into them letting the tears fall. This time it will be easier, he has the twins that will let him not think about George. 

 

\----- 

Harry stood at the door way of the nursery where he saw Draco just sitting on one of the rocking chairs. It’s been less than a week that the twins have been home and Draco has spent every night since. Just sitting in the room watching them all night. When they would wake up during the night, he would help whose ever turn it was. It was night to have the help but Draco is exhausted but knowing that he wouldn’t sleep least not for a while. He just needed to get him out of the house for a little bit. He was humming something but Lulu and Ulric were in Ulric’s cot. Looking closer he could see tears flowing down his eyes. He could smell the sadness and hurt pouring off of him. 

“Hey, I need to go to the store to pick up things for the twins Fen said that he would watch over them. How about you come with me and we can get some wine and make dinner, just like old times. We can have a smoke outside after our dinner have a couple glasses of wine.” The gray eyes look up into green. 

“You can’t do that Harry you have babies to think of. I’m perfectly okay going to get the things from the store. I will even help cook dinner but I don’t expect you to drop everything and help your poor death eater best friend because he broke up with his boyfriend. The boyfriend that was too good for him anyway.” Harry could feel his temper rising. This was not his best friend. 

“I know I don’t have to but you are going to go take a shower and get changed we are leaving in thirty that give Fen and I time to feed them before we leave. It’s just to the store and after they lie down for the night then we can talk... It’s been a while since we sat outside and talk.... Please... it’s more for me than you... This parenting thing is hard... I feel like I am going to cock it all up... I need my best friend to tell me how amazing I am doing. Now, go take a shower and I will pick you up....” Pulling up the blond and wrapping his arms around him. 

“You are a git you know that right scarhead?” Draco said sniffing into his neck. 

“Yeah I know, but you love me and I love you too. Now go!” With a pop he was gone, taking a deep breath he goes over to the cot where the twins look up at him smiling. 

“What are we going to do with your Uncle Draco. Uncle George loves him so much, silly boys... Don’t worry I’m sure that your Papa will never let either one of you have boyfriends or girlfriends.” Jumping a little bit when he felt arms wrap around his waist. 

“You are right Daddy, well at least with LuLu she is going to stay with her Papa and not have a boyfriend or girlfriend till she is 50. Ulric though I can’t say he wouldn’t have boys and girl all over him.” Huffing turning around Harry raises his eyebrow glaring at his mate and future husband. 

“You are telling me that Ulric can have a significant other no problem but Lulu will not be able to date... Am I learning My Alpha, Mate and Future Husband is a Sexist?!” Harry said scary low, growling a little afterwards. Beautiful blue eyes stare back at him. 

“I’m not sexist.... I just don’t want anyone to take advantage of My Moonflower. She is beautiful and precious. Ulric on the other hand you can tell that one day he will be Alpha. I can smell it on him, he will be able to take care of any mate.... Just like I take care of you Little Wolf.” Rolling his eyes Harry pushes out of Fenrir’s arms. 

“You do take care of me Fenrir, but I like to think that we take care of each other. I love that you are My Alpha, and My Mate, BUT we take care of each other.” Crossing his arms, he looks up into blue eyes. 

“Little Wolf, I know that it’s been a couple of hard days back to back. I know hormones are everywhere still after the pups are born so I know that you are not yourself right now. So how about you go with Draco and take some time away... I will take care of the pups.” Something about how Fenrir said that just burned through Harry. Hormones? Really, he thought that this was an equal partnership yes Fen is bigger and is an Alpha but he is the one that killed Voldemort. He is the one that survived the Killing Curse twice. If anything, Harry is the main protector of this family. Even though he did get capture by a mad man but that doesn’t matter. 

“You know what you are right Fen,” Watching a smug smile come on his mate’s lips. Wanting to growl Harry just takes a breath. “I’m going to go before my hormones just go crazy, I'm so sorry to actually think that this an equal relationship... Who am I to say any different you are the big strong Alpha who doesn’t need anything from his Little Wolf. Besides making babies and cooking and cleaning....” With one more glare at his Mate Harry popped away. Leaving a confused and mad werewolf. 

 

 

\------- 

Draco walks with Harry up and down the grocery isle, with their buggy. Not saying much of anything, until he heard his name being call out. 

“Draco!” They both turn around and see Kyle running up to them smiling. Putting on his Draco mask he smiles. 

“Well hey stranger!” He gives the blond a hug, feeling guilt pool into his stomach. As Harry gives him a look like what are you doing. 

“Where have you been? I have been calling you it’s like you fell off the face of the earth. I thought you hated me.” Pulling away Draco stands tall smirking at the man. 

“I’ve just been working like crazy.” 

“I have tomorrow off... would you like to go to dinner, we can catch up?” Kyle runs his hands through his hair smiling. Everything in his heart was telling him not to but his brain is saying do it... 

“Absolutely, I will see you at 7... I expect flowers...” Draco said with a smile. 

“See you then gorgeous.” He leans in and kisses Draco’s cheek. As he walks away Harry just stares at Draco. 

“Don’t give me that look Potter.” Draco said looking everywhere but his face. He knows that he shouldn’t be going out with Kyle but he doesn’t care. He and George are over why not get a free dinner and get back into the swing of being Draco. 

“I’m not giving you any kind of look, it’s your life Draco... You do what you think is right. I’m not sure why you want to but I love you and whatever you want to do I will support you.” Smiling he just continued to walk. 

“So, speaking of being there for each other... Why do you seem mad?” Seeing the werewolf tense, he feels himself becoming over protective of his best friend. 

“Fen, is being well Fen... He said that Lulu can’t date until she is 50 which I agree even though that is not going to happen, but he didn’t say that about Ulric. Just because he is a boy. Then he said that he was the protector... I would like to think that this relationship is equal.” Draco couldn’t help but laugh, which got him a growl and a glare. 

“Harry, love, I'm sorry but you deserve to have someone be a protector over you. Ever since you were 11 years old you had to be the protector. You should allow your future husband take care of you, I know that is hard for a Gryffindor such as yourself but Fen loves you and just wants to be able to protect you, and you should let him.” Knocking their shoulders together, he smiles at him. 

“Maybe you are right... but I just don’t want to feel useless and I don’t want my daughter thinking that she can’t do something because she is a girl. She can do anything she wants to do, well within reason... It’s up to you and me to make sure she will be strong and independent.” He did want his Goddaughter to be all of those things. 

“Plus spoiled by her Godfather/Uncle.” He said so matter-of-fact, that baby will be by him alone. 

“Well of course. Come on I should probably get home and apologize to my mate.” 

\------ 

Fenrir sat holding his sweet moonflower. “You know My Moonflower; you are the most gorgeous thing. I have never had a Little Girl... You had two big brothers, Frey, and Jerrik. Then of course Ulric probably more to come.” He smiles thinking of his family growing. 

“I know your Daddy wants to be equal in this and wants you to be able to do everything your brother does. Here is the thing, I’m scared of what could happen to him too... When I lost your brothers, I promised myself that I would never allow anything to happen to my pack again. You, your brother and Daddy are my pack. As the Alpha er.. Papa it’s my job to protect what is mine, which you and Ulric are mine.” She looks up at him with her beautiful blue eyes, so full of youth and innocents. Guilt lances through him, what if he is not going to be a good father to her. Girls are different, he has to be gentle but still have rules. Looking at her though he knows that he is going to have a hard time saying no. Sighing he leans down and give her forehead a kiss. 

“Just know that I love you more than anything.” Hearing her brother whine, Fenrir stands up with her maneuvering so he could pick up Ulric. Sitting back down in the rocker he looks over at his Little Pup. 

“Little Pup, you need to protect your sister... Now don’t think that she can’t take care of herself, she is probably going to be just like Daddy. He can be really scary if he needs to be... Did you know Daddy is a hero. Not the kind that you read about in stories; no he is a real life hero.” Looking down into green and blue eyes Fenrir’s heart is filled with love. 

“He defeated the bad man, and saved the wizard and werewolf world. Daddy doesn’t like to think that he is a hero but we have to show him. Papa said somethings to Daddy before he left that got him into trouble so if he doesn’t let me sleep in the bed with him tonight do you mind if I sleep in here?” The twins coo softly. 

“If anyone deserves to sleep in the twin’s room it’s me.” Hearing his mate’s voice Fenrir looks up to see Harry leaning on the door frame. 

“Hi,” Fenrir didn’t know what else to say, he wondered how long he has been standing there. 

“Hi, did you mean what you said?” Harry walks into the room taking Ulric from him, placing a kiss into the wheat colored hair. 

“Every word... how much did you hear?” Raising an eyebrow, not caring if he heard every word. 

“I heard everything, and I feel like the biggest git... I’m so sorry Fen... I... I just want to be a great Dad... I didn’t have one of those so I'm afraid I'm just going to balls it all up.” The older werewolf looks down at his daughter then back up at him. 

“You are going to be a great Dad, they love you... and I love you. I didn’t have a great Alpha but I'm going to learn from his mistakes...” Standing up he presses a kiss to Lulu’s forehead as she was asleep now and places her in her cot. 

Harry does the same, the twins hated sleeping apart night now. The younger werewolf throws his arms around his neck. 

“I love you Fenrir, thank you for being amazing. I don’t know what I would do without you...” Harry pulls him down by his neck crashing their lips together. Pulling away slowly Fenrir looks down at his mate. 

“Where is your puppy dog?” He asks as his lips trail down Harry’s neck. 

Moaning the younger man moves his neck so he could nibble at their mating mark. “He... he is outside, I'm still kind of sore, but I'm sure you we can be creative... do you think we have enough time” Knowing that it wouldn’t take long after that kiss Fenrir picks up his mate and rushes to the bed room. Locking and throwing up a silencing charm. 

\------ 

George sat at the bar at Wand Play, this was his first time coming here. He doesn’t even know why he is here. The person he wants to be with more than anything told him to leave. He didn’t even kiss him goodbye. He always kissed him goodbye. Ordering a shot of firewhiskey he turns back into the dance floor watching bodies move to the music. Sometimes you couldn’t see where one person started and the other one ended. He and Draco never went to the club, he always wanted too but Draco always said no. 

A blond catches his eye, he was dancing on top of a table with red leather pants on and Merlin he was shirtless. Being a man George couldn’t look away, he wanted to gods knows he wanted to but his heart is broken. The love of his life broke it into millions of pieces... The blond notices him staring and gives him a wink. George looks down blushing, and then once he looks back up the blonde dancer is standing right in front of him. 

“You are look good enough to eat... I’m Topher, do you want to dance?” Looking at the hand George thinks about it and then gives in... 

“Love to... I’m George...” 

“I’ve always loved red heads.” The blond smirks as the make their way to the dance floor... 

\------- 

Draco woke with a jump he is in bed with Harry and Fen. Harry’s arms were wrapped around him, and Fens arms were wrapped around Harry. Not wanting to wake them he gently slides out of bed. Looking at the clock he saw that it was 4 in the morning. Groaning he goes to check on the babies who were sleeping peacefully. They just had a feeding an hour ago so it’s not surprising that they are still asleep. 

Thinking about his dream he couldn’t help but to think this was all a mistake... He had to see George... He had to tell him that it didn’t matter, he wanted to be with him. That he wanted to say screw everyone and be selfish like any Malfoy would be. Waving his wand, he changes his clothes into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Fixing his hair quickly he pops away. 

Popping up in front of George’s door he knocks, noticing it wasn’t completely closed he pulls out his wand and walks slowly into the flat. Moving slowly, he checks the kitchen and the sitting room. Making back into the bed room he hears something. Wanting to know what it is he slowly moves back past the bathroom. The bedroom door was wide open, looking inside he couldn’t believe what he saw. All he could hear was his heart beating in his ear. There was George on the bed with a man on top of him. He was skinny with blonde hair. 

“Oh George, yes... just like that...” The skinny blond screamed, making Draco’s stomach roll. Trying not to watch, tears fall from his eyes. Not sad tears no these were angry tears, how bloody dare him. 

Draco found his voice, “Oh yes just like that George Fabian Weasley. Make sure you fuck him good! I hope that he was worth it.” 

“Draco!” Was the last thing he heard as he popped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter... Next chapter will be Draco and George heavy... but there will still be Harry, Fen and adorable babies.... Thank you for your continued support! As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy! 
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. I uploaded a new fic!


	21. Chapter 19

Flash back

Draco’s leg bounced up and down as he waited for George to come sit back down. Tonight was the night, he was going to lose his virginity. You would think that Draco being the person he is would have lost it during Hogwarts but no. He believed that he was waiting for the perfect one, someone that got him completely. The only time he was close was that horrible night... and he didn’t want that..

George walks in smiling holding a cup of tea.

“Here you go Dragon.” With shaking hands he took the cup from the red head.

“Thank you, I had a really good time tonight. The food was wonderful.” Looking into those beautiful brown eyes he couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

“Every date with you Dragon, is wonderful.”  Taking a deep breath, Draco sits down his mug and then reaches for George’s. Which he looks at him with his eyebrows raised.

“I really like you George... I actually never have felt this way about someone before. I... I have always been.. Been waiting for someone like you, and now that I found you. I think I am ready.”  But before George could say anything Draco pounced onto his lap.

Their lips crashed together, his nervousness slowly fading away with each kiss. George slowly pulls away from him.

“Wh.. What are you ready for Dragon?” Looking into lust filled eyes Draco takes a deep breath trying to calm his beating heart.

“I.. I’m ready to take our relationship to the next level...” Biting his lip he looks up into his boyfriends eyes. 

“Are you sure?” Feeling the taller man’s hands slide up and down his back. Seeing the worry in his eyes.

“Yes... I’m more than ready....” Draco dives back in kissing him urgently, whining as George pulls away.

“Dragon... slow... I want to make our first time mean something, it’s not a race... I’m going to make love to you.” Looking into those beautiful brown eyes pulls him in....

\-----

Groaning Draco pulls his head up from the table, he squints trying to figure out where he is. He is sitting at the table in his flat. Noticing the bottles that litter the table, checking the time he has 15 minutes before he has to open the store.  Rushing to the shower, he drinks a hangover potion then brushes his teeth.

Getting to the store right at 8 he takes a breath. Sophie the new baker greeted him with a smile. He doesn’t mind the muggle she seemed nice. She is fresh out of Uni, whatever that is. Putting up his mask he hears the door jingle and sees George standing there with his hands in his pockets.

“You are not welcomed here. I’m working, I have nothing to say to you George. If you have anything left over at my flat please pick it up or I will floo it over to you. I don’t know why you think I would be okay coming into my place of business a few hours after I found you fucking someone else!” He hissed through gritted teeth.

“Draco, please...” Really looking at George now, his eyes were bloodshot his clothes are just thrown on... Probably because he was too busy fucking that knock off of himself.

“I have nothing to say to you, I would never come into your place of business and do this to you... Actually, I would have never done anything you done in the past 12 hours.” Crossing his arms, he glares at his ex, who shuffled forward.

“You were the one that broke up with me Draco... So, I don’t know what you expect from me... I was heartbroken. You broke my heart, I love you and you decided what I was supposed to do. I told you, you matter more to me than my family.” Feeling tears sting his eyes, he knows that this might be a little bit his fault but George didn’t have to sleep with that man.

“I never had the family that you had George... I mean bloody hell my own mother has a new family and forgot all about her first son, just because my abusive father. I would kill to have a family that loves you as much as they love you. I have Harry, Fen and now Lulu and Ulric. That is my family and they support me and you but your family doesn’t. I mean the hexes that were thrown at me should be a dead giveaway. You would have no more Sunday family dinners, Christmas, New Years, birthdays. I am not worth that George and I will never be worth that.... Maybe last night was a good thing... Now I bet you need to go to work and my regulars will be in here soon. So, like I said get everything out of my flat. If you don’t have time, I will send it over to you.” He was proud of himself; he didn’t cry once. This is the way that it should be. Watching George look at him with tears flowing down his cheeks.

“Can I please have at least a kiss goodbye? Y.. You always kiss me goodbye you didn’t yesterday.” It was a low blow but he couldn’t.

“No, I can’t give you a goodbye kiss... That makes it more like I'm coming back, this time George I’m not.” 

“Draco? Is everything okay in there?” Sophie’s voice rang through from the kitchen. Forgetting he put up a silence spell.

“It’s good Sophie! Thanks.”  Looking back George was gone, taking a deep breath he leans on the counter with his hands on his face. It’s going to be a long day, all he wants to do is go home. Picking up the phone he dials a number. Thankfully Liam could come in and take over for him.

Once he got home, he sat and cried, he did that until he remembered he had a date tonight. Kyle is a good guy. Someone who doesn’t know his past, he can just focus on the future.

\-----

George floos into The Burrow in a fury. Tears streaming down his face anger just rolling off of him. “MUM!” 

“In the kitchen George!” She said sweetly, he couldn’t believe that sweet woman could be so ugly. Walking in he sees she was baking something looking up at him she rushes to him.

“George, are you okay are you hurt? Was it that... that man? I told you George I told you he was just like his father. I knew he would hurt you!” She tries to cup his face but his hands catch her wrist which he held out tightly.

“He did hurt me... but it’s not how you think... You... You are the reason he hurt me... Mum... My family threw hexes at him, and yelled at him. Then after he woke up from the damage that you done, he looks at me and said that he... he couldn’t let my family leave me because of him. He said that family was the most important thing.  Do you know how that feels Mum when the person you love leaves not because he doesn’t love me, no it’s because of you... Then I had to go and have a bloody one-night stand, which he walked in on... I’m pretty sure he was coming to tell me that he didn’t care and wanted to be with me. Mum he is a great guy, he is not selfish, or evil or anything that you might think he is. I was going to purpose to him, pretty soon actually. Now it doesn’t matter he will never be with me.” Letting go of his Mums hands he throws his arms around her and breaks down.

“Why couldn’t you just be happy for me... I found someone... after losing Fred I didn’t think I could ever be happy again. Draco made me happy Mum, he did... I love him, and I balls it all up. Why couldn’t you have just been happy for me.” George stood in his Mums arms until the tears slowed.

“Come one let’s have tea and we will fix this... I’m so sorry George... if... If I didn’t let my hate for his father blind the fact, he is his own man. I will fix this George; we will make it right.” Shaking his head, he knew it was done and over. There is no way that Draco would forgive him, because how why would he. George had sex with someone that wasn’t Draco.

“I think it’s over Mum, I don’t want it to be over. I love him. Gods do I love him....”

\-------

“Lucine Kari, Papa is helping Ulric right now... So, you are stuck with me... I’m sorry that you are a complete Papa’s girl. I carried you, you know that Lulu. I fed you all those crazy foods that you wanted and I'm the one who you kicked every day....” Harry moves around with his daughter who has been fussing. Ulric doesn’t seem too happy either, but he gets like that when he wants to cuddle with Harry, or he hasn’t been around his sister enough.

“What’s wrong with My Moonflower.” Fenrir said as he walks into the room, holding a fussy Ulric. Once she heard her Papa’s voice she starts whimpering louder. Trying not to get hurt because his daughter favored Fen over him.

“She hates me.” Ulric heard his Daddy’s voice and started to whine louder. Laughing his mate changes babies. Now holding his son, who stopped whining as soon as he smelled him.

“Our pups do no hate us, they just like our different scents. They know, Lulu knows I'm an alpha that is why she wants to be with me. My scent comforts her, now Ulric smells me and doesn’t feel like he needs to protect me. That’s why he likes being with you or Lulu. Plus, he is a boy, my other pups loved their mother over me... This is the first time that I had a pup want to cuddle with me...” Watching the sadness grow in his mate’s eyes, Hary leans over a pressed a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Then I'm glad Lulu loves you, and I love you too.” Seeing that big beautiful smile Harry blushes, he never thought that his life would actually be this happy. Not after everything.

“Oh Little Wolf, I love you more than I thought I could love anyone. After we put these two down for a nap we need to plan, the full moon is soon. We need to make it the safest as possible for them. It will be their first turning. It will not hurt as bad as it does for you. Because they are born for this. The pups will stay closer to you, you are their mum they know that I will be out hunting for them and that you will be the one protecting them.” Placing them both in Lulu’s cots, Ulric nuzzles into his sister.

Harry pulls Fen out of the room and nuzzles into him. “Alpha... I know that I have a thing of helping and protecting people like you said but these are my puppies.”  Fenrir picks him up and carries him back into their bedroom.

“My Little Wolf, you are going to be perfect! Now they are asleep and I know you are exhausted and so am I... Let’s sleep then when we wake up, we can have dinner...” With a flick of his wrist both of them were in just their shorts.

“You are prefect Fen... I love you My Mate... My Alpha...” He cuddles into the older werewolf’s strong arms. Letting his mate scent calm him instantly.

“I love you, My Mate, My Little Wolf.”

\-----

Draco paced in his closet... again... Harry is sitting on his bed with the twins. “Draco, it’s just a date with a man that you don’t love.... I don’t even know why you are still going on with this date...”  Draco huffs and walks out of the closet with just denim on shirtless.

“Maybe because I caught him fucking someone else.” Draco said defeatedly sitting down on the bed picking up Ulric. There was a growl that escaped his best friend. “There is a part of me that wants to just call George and tell him that we can work all of this out... Then there is a part that is like nothing is going to change anyways because his family is never going to let me in their family.” Running his fingers through the little boy's hair he sighs.

“I hate the fact that he had sex with another person Draco, but I understand why he did it. Not saying if Fen and I broke up I would go out that night and have sex with someone random. You broke up with him, he was hurt. You were hurt because of what his family did to you. Fen took the babies from me and I did something I never thought I would do. I attacked the Weasleys, they threw hexes at you. You did not once throw them back you just stood there and took them. George made sure to cover you most of the time. I will never look at them the same way again, I can tell you that... They will not be welcomed in my home or in my children’s life. Not with the hate they have in their hearts. You are going to look beautiful no matter what you wear. Go get dressed, don’t do anything stupid like fall into bed with him just because George did. You are better than him.” Watching his best friend stand up he helps him strap the twins on his chest.

“You’re right, thanks Scarhead... I am not sure what I would do without you... I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Kissing Harry and the twins they quickly popped away.

Changing quickly into a button up and he throws a suit jacket over it. Making sure is blond hair was perfect he conceals his wand and smirks at himself in the mirror. It’s okay just go out on this date, forget about George…

Hearing a knock, he sighs and walks towards the door as his floo roars to life... Wonder what Harry left, but stepping out wasn’t Harry, no it was George and his … Mum?

“Dragon... you look great...” George said as he stood there rubbing off the soot.

“You can’t be here right now...” Draco said his heart hurting, there was another knock on the door.

“Are you going to get that dear?” Molly ask sickenly sweet, what is her deal... she acts like she wasn’t the one who threw the first curse.

“I will as soon as you leave.” George smiles and crosses his arms, almost melting with that smile. He shakes his head.

“We are not leaving until you talk to us... There is a lot we have to say.” They both sat do on the couch. What are they doing? He told him that he didn’t want to talk to him, and he had nothing to say to that woman.

“I’m not talking to you... I have.... well I have a date tonight so I won’t be able to talk right now. He is at the door. So, if you please excuse me...” Draco motions them to the floo. They continued to sit there smiling at him.

“Sorry, we are not leaving until we talk... You can go out on your date if you like but just know that we are going to be here when you guys get back. There is a lot that I need to say to you and there is a lot that you probably need to say to me.... So, you go have fun on your date and my Mum and I will just have dinner delivered. Can you believe she never had pizza... I mean I wish that you would just stay here, I know how much you love pizza....” Looking back and forth from his ex and his Mum.... This was so confusing.

Draco huffs and walks to the door opening it slightly and walks out into the porch. “Kyle...” Looking up at the cute man, his blond hair stuck up slightly and his beautifully muscled body looks wonderful in the tight shirt he wore. Draco would have loved to have this man take him out after the first time he broke things off with George... but now he couldn’t see himself with anyone eles. George was his...

“You look wonderful, are you ready to go?” Holding out his hand to take it Draco shook his head. Might as well not hurt Kyle.

“I can’t.... I'm so sorry, I don’t want to hurt you... I... I didn’t talk to you because I gotten back with an ex and we had a falling out... Now he is here with his Mum and it’s confusing and I can’t leave them... I’m sorry I don’t want to lead you on....” Kyle looks behind Draco and then smiled at him...

“Is he a tall red head?” Draco nods, slightly nervous about how Kyle was going to act.

“He is watching us.... I understand completely Draco... I’ve done the same thing when it comes to my exes. I know when someone is in love and the way that he is watching you from the window he is in love... but I'm sure he has done something shitty because you are perfect and wouldn’t do anything.” He couldn’t help but blush at that... Kyle was a sweet talker.

“It’s true, I... I haven’t done anything to him but what I thought was right and that was saving him from losing his family.” Tears burn his eyes, feeling Kyle cup his cheeks, his thumbs rub across his cheeks.

“I’m so sorry Draco, but I'm going to kiss you now... not because I'm trying to take you from him.... well maybe... but the look of jealousy in his face is almost too good. Now I won’t do it if you don’t want me too, but I just want one last kiss from the most gorgeous man I ever met.” Nodding Draco closes his eyes as he sees Kyle move forward. Their lips touch Draco felt it was wrong but it didn’t matter he knew George was watching so he wanted it to be good. Throwing his arms around the other blond he pulls them flush against each other. It was longer than it probably should have been but Draco took a deep breath.

“It worked he is pissed, if this doesn’t work out you know my number... Tell Fen I know they just adopted two new babies but since he doesn’t work at the station anymore tell him he can still come to card night...”  Leaning in Kyle kisses him one last time.

The kiss was wonderful, but it just didn’t give him butterflies like George’s kisses, and how his held him wasn’t the same.  Turning around he opens the door only to be pulled inside and pushed against it. Lips were on his, fireworks exploded behind his eyes, he has never been kissed like this. It was hard, teeth clashing his fingers where in George’s shirt either holding on or trying to push his away. He didn’t know what he wanted to do. Then it was like something click and he pushed the taller man away.

“How... how dare you! You don’t get to kiss me.... not now... not after what you did last night... Not until you tell me what the fuck you were thinking... Plus your mother is in the next room are you bloody mad man! Bringing that woman into my home after everything that has happened, she and her family cursed me. Hit me with Merlin knows how many hexes and spells.”

George had tears in his eyes as he looks into those brown eyes, he didn’t want to feel sympathy for him... he didn’t....

“He kissed you.... I... I couldn’t help it Draco, another man kissed you.” In an instant Draco’s wand was out pointing into the taller man’s face.

“How... how dare you... you had another man in your bed... in your bed George... In the same bed where we made love the first time.” Hearing a cough, they both turn around to see the older red headed woman smiling.

“If we could sit down and talk... I know that you shouldn’t want to talk to me... but George and I had a nice long chat and there is so much that I need to tell you Draco.... I’m sorry is the biggest one... so how about I make us some tea and we can discuss this whole matter... I’m sure my son is going to have to work hard to get back in your good graces...” Sighing he puts his wand away.

“You said something about pizza.... I’m going to go take this off and change into something more comfortable...” George smiles down at him.

“Okay Dragon whatever you want...”

Rushing to his room Draco closes the door and touches his fingers to his lips. He is going to probably give in to this man... It was his fault... he did say they were over... but it doesn’t make what his family did was okay... That is the biggest thing right now... They could never be together is his family will not accept him.

\------

George waited patiently, as Draco changed.

“You kissed him George... you should have waited... I know that you saw that muggle kiss him but he saw you do something much worse. I thought that I raised you better than that George Fabian Weasley. If you love him as much as you said why did you do that... I know we went over this, you were drunk and heartbroken... but you gave your body to someone that you didn’t love....”

“It was the biggest mistake of my life. Gods only knows how much I love him.”

“You have a funny way of showing it, he may be a Malfoy but you couldn’t expect him just to forget that ever happened.”

“You’re right Mrs. Weasley, I can’t just forget what happened last night. Nor can I forget what your family did to me. I was attacked, when Harry told me that your family was so open and loving. He said that you opened your home for him. I know my father wasn’t the greatest,. I did what any child would do and that was to win the approval of their parents.” He sighed as he raked a shaker hand through his hair.

“Now my mother has a new family and won’t speak to me. I have siblings I’ve never met and well you know about my father. Harry, Fen and the babies are all the family I have.” Watching the elder Weasley he saw her face change.

“What I did Draco was uncalled for, what my family was uncalled for. But knowing how my son feels about you and after a row I had with him I know how much he loves you. My family will not stand in your way of both of your happiness. I know what my son did was inexcusable, that is something you will have to talk through.” She broke eye contact and flared at George.

“If my family has a problem they will have to go through me. I know that I might have ruined my relationship with Harry and his family which breaks my heart, but we deserve it.”

Draco felt tears burn his eyes, could this be true that he would have George’s mum’s blessing.

Molly stood and opened her arms to Draco who took a shaker breath and walked slowly into her arms. Once there he was pulled into a loving hug.

“I’m so sorry Draco, you will never have to worry about a mother’s love anymore, if you will have me, I will be that for you.” Tears now flowing from his eyes he couldn’t speak. He just nods and wraps his arms tighter around her.

Pulling away she cups his face. “Alright dear, I will leave you two to talk… You will come to tea just you and I soon I will owl you.” She kisses his cheek and moves over to George mirroring the action to him as well.

“Thank Mum, I’ll floo you later.” Nodding the older Weasley goes to the floo and with her command she was gone in the swirling green flames.

Draco sighs wiping the tears from his face he looks over to George’s brown ones.

“Dragon, I know that I made a huge mistake. I know I shouldn’t be forgiven but I… I couldn’t handle my broken heart. You pushed me away, you always push me away. I know that you are scared to let someone be there for you for someone to love you as I love you. I’m not going anywhere. You can take all the time that you need but know that I will be there for you.” Draco breaks eye contact and looks down at his fingers. He wants to just forget everything take the red head back into his room and erase the image of his boyfriend with the other man.

“I… I need to erase what I saw…. I need to have you be mine again George… I just can’t… not yet it just hurts…. I don’t know what you were thinking... No one is as good looking as me...” Seeing the older man move closer to him he allows himself to be pulled into an embrace.

“Draco, I’m so sorry. My Dragon please allow me to be here for you.” Not listening to his head Draco nods. Feeling George cup his face thumbs wiping the tears from his cheeks.

“May I kiss you Draco?” The red head whispers as he moves closer to him.

“Y… yes you may kiss me.” Leaning forward their lips touch. It was soft at first, cautious knowing that he could pull away at any moment. Draco leans to deepen the kiss.

“I. Love. You.” George said in between kisses. Draco sobs into the kiss again. Those words healed him with each kiss.

“Say it again.” He whispers on his boyfriend lips.

“Draco Malfoy, I love every bloody part of you. You are my everything.”  Kissing again until they both needed a breath.  Sitting in each other’s arms for moments before Draco took another shaky breath.

“We... we have still a lot to work through George…” Brown eyes widen as he looks deeply into them. Nodding ferociously.

“You are right... whatever you need Draco.” Smiling a watery smile the blond spoke again.

“I need a deluxe pizza, and a coke. Then we can work thought this..” George laughter filled the room.

“I’m ordering now.” Tentatively leaning forward to kiss Draco, he allows it.

“Make it quick Weasley, I’m starving!” Using his Malfoy tone, to get what he wants.

“There is My Dragon.” Laughing George walks to go order. Placing his head in his hands Draco thinks to himself. Never again, he will allow himself happiness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!! Thank you for your continued support!!!
> 
> I know this chapter may have been kinda confusing, okay so....
> 
> Werewolf pregnancy are not full 9 months... so when the twins were born, he was pregnant for about 5ish months.... (which would have been about 8 months in normal pregnancy)
> 
> I hope you guys really did enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcome!! They make my heart happy!!


	22. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter everyone!

“ Papapapapap ” Lulu babbled as she sat on her parent’s bed.  Harry rolls his eyes, seeing the beautiful little girl her raven colored hair combed perfectly with a flower crown that surprisingly still in her hair. Dressed in a beautiful white dress, she looked like an angel. 

“Papa is just in the other room Lucine Kari, we will see him in a few minutes.” Laughing as he hears his son pipe up.

“Dadadada” His chunky fist was in his mouth, cutting another tooth no doubt. Ulric’s blond hair lay in curls on top of his head. He was wearing a green shirt with black trouser pants .

Harry took one last look at himself in the mirror. Green button up shirt pressed perfectly, with black trousers. His hair is its normal craziness. Hearing a knock on the door he walks over pulling his two babies onto his lap.

“Come in...” The door flies open as a blur of blond comes in and picks up Lulu. Giving her kisses all over her face. A giggle fills the room  which warms his heart.

“Come on  Scarhead … it’s time. My beautiful princess you look at you!” Harry rolls his eyes , Draco didn’t play favorites with the twins he loves both of the equally, but Lulu was treated like a princess like the blond always said she was.

“Here take this one...” Passing over Ulric to his godfather. Fixing himself he is getting married… his heart starts to pound. “Draco... I'm getting married...” He said breathlessly running his hair through his messy hair.

“If you don’t hurry you will not ,  now take one of your children back so we can  apparate  over to the lake...” With unsteady hands he reaches for Ulric who babbles DADADADAD.

“Okay let’s go.” With a pop they were gone.

\-----

Fenrir stood wearing an outfit that the blond puppy picked out for him. It wasn’t too  horrible ;  he was in all black. Standing by the lake that they talked about their future on the night that they finally made love.  It was just him and George standing, it was a beautiful night. The moon was a beautiful waning gibbous. 

“Fen, are you read y  for this?” He has been ready for this, since the first time he laid eyes on his little wolf. 

“Yes, I'm ready. I...” He was cut off by a pop. Now standing a few meters away was his mate and their children.  They look  absolutely  breath taking. 

“Wow, lucky werewolf...” George said as he smiles at him. Licking his lips Fenrir nods, his mate looks absolutely beautiful. He doesn’t look like he has had 2 children, or an owner of a bakery. 

Seeing Harry hand off Ulric to Draco , watching him carrying the children towards him. “Here he comes Wolf, remember if you hurt him... I will hurt you... Then Harry and I can raise this two by ourselves...”  

“Arnt you forgetting someone?” George said with a smile...  tickling Ulric who coos up at him.

“Oh yes we can’t forget Uncle George...”  Fenrir rolls his eyes and looks at his pups, they look so perfect. They are finally coming into their personalities. Ulric is  the little protector always making sure that his sister had her favorites. He didn’t like to be away from Harry for long periods of time. Lucine on the other hand was a beautiful Moonflower. She loved being cuddled by him, she was quiet until she wanted her Papa. She didn’t like to be away from Ulric which meant that they had to be in the same room most of the time. She wanted Harry at feeding time and bed time,  another  time she wanted Fenrir. 

Watching Harry slowly walk towards him his breath caught. The moon lit his features almost perfectly, his green eyes sparkle like emeralds. The shy smile, and his raven colored hair is his messy perfection. Once he made it to him Fen reached out his hands, interlacing their fingers they both look over at George.

“When you two asked me to marry you I laughed, I thought it was a joke. Never have I been asked to do something so wonderful and scary at the same time. I know that you didn’t want anyone here with us. Which sums up your relationship perfectly. Meaning that doesn’t matter who is around you, you will always have each other. Watching your relationship grow and prosper, has shown us how a beautiful relationship looks.” Looking into his  fianc é' s  eyes Fenrir could feel the love pouring from his mate. Never has he seen Harry look as beautiful than as he does now. 

“So now that I have said all the sappiness that I could write, it is now your turn to tell each other how you feel. Fen you go first.” Feeling his heart beat out of his chest, he has never been one to confess his love. He wasn’t soft or caring... well he didn’t use to be, but now that has changed since he has been with Harry.

Pushing a piece of hair away from his  mate’s  face, he takes a deep breath and begins to speak. 

“Little Wolf, the first time I saw you in your wolf form, I knew I had to get to know you more. Then I fell for you even more that night when you took care of me. You were the hero that everyone spoken and written of. I never thought that you would like someone like me. Someone that has done what I have done, but you didn’t see that. You saw me as a person, who had to do what he had to, to survive. Then I lied to you, which put you in danger. Which I live with everyday.... but you still are with me... even after changing you. I don’t know what I have done to deserve you, and our precious pups. I vow to you tonight, that I will always be here to protect you, to protect our pack. Not only our pups but our brothers in all but blood.” Seeing tears fall down Harry’s cheek he wipes them with the pad of his thumbs cupping the smaller werewolf’s cheeks. “I love you Little Wolf, My Mate, My Love” 

Hearing a  sniff  he looks over to Draco whose trying to keep it together, and his pups are babbling. Looking back at Harry he felt his heart skip a beat, gods he is beautiful.

\-----

“ Harrykins  it’s your turn.” The red head smiles sweetly at him. Feeling like a bundle of nerves, he takes a  shaky  breath. 

“Fenrir,” His mate’s full name feeling weird on his tongue. “Through everything you have been by myside. Through my change, through the trial, through a pregnancy that you didn’t even know that you were the father... Not many men would have done that... You feel bad about the way that you saved my life but you saved it long before that night. After... after what happened in my past, I never thought that I would love again. Why would I put myself through the pain that I went  through ?  I thought I was  happy,  I had my best friend and I had my bakery. That was until you walked into my bakery looking so handsome, then the pub and the grocery store. You were everywhere and I didn’t mind it. It doesn’t matter what you have done in the past. I remember once you told me there is nothing that I would have done that would make you leave me... and I feel the same way. You have given me the greatest gifts I could ever ask for.” 

Looking into those beautiful blue eyes, he turns slightly looking back over at his babies. Now laying down on each of Draco’s shoulders.

“I love you Fen, My Mate, My Alpha.” Feeling his voice tremble, tears falling down his face. 

Seeing George reach into his pockets he pulls out the rings. “Here is the symbol of your vow today. Fen you start, repeat after me.” Watching the older werewolf nod. 

“I Fenrir  Greyback  vow to love, honor, cherish, and protect you. Through good, and bad till my dying breath.” Biting his lips he reaches out his trembling hand Fen’s big hand took it gently.

“I Fenrir  Greyback  vow to love, honor, cherish, and protect you. Through the good and bad till my dying breath.” Watching the beautiful ring slide on to his finger Harry felt butterflies in his stomach. 

“Harry, repeat after me. I Harry James Potter vow to love, honor, cherish, and protect you. Through good and bad till my dying breath.” Reaching out taking the older  werewolf's  hand he rubbed the metal with his fingertips as he spoke. 

“I Harry James Potter vow to love, honor, cherish, and protect you. Through good and bad till my dying breath.” Slipping on the ring it took everything in him not to throw himself at his mate. 

“With these vows that have been made I now pronounce you  married,  you may kiss your better half.” Not waiting he launches himself at his husband. Feeling himself being picked up he was pressed up against the taller man. Their slips caressing each other beautifully, feeling himself being put back down Fen pulls away.

“I love you Little Wolf... We are married....” The smug look on his mate’s face made him laugh. 

“Yes, now you have me in more ways than one... I love you so much Fen... Now to our honeymoon?” 

Nodding he  pulls  him into another kiss. “Draco hand me my pups we are on our way to the states!” Harry smiles as he watches Draco frown and kisses both of the on the forehead. 

“You know Potter this is just selfish! Taking my babies away from me for a whole week! That is the longest I have been away from them...” Throwing his arms around his best friend he feels him squeeze tight. 

“I know I'm sorry... but maybe you should start making your own...” He whispers in his best friend’s ear, pulling away so he could see his face. Which was comical, wishing that he would have a child with George so their kids could be best friends.

“I think a wedding should be first....” Draco whispers, not wanting George to hear.  Knowing that Draco has been hinting to George. He is not subtle with it.

“George dear did you hear that...” Harry said with a laugh looking over at the red head, who was walking towards them. 

“I did hear that....  so  you want to be married first before we have kids... that is a brilliant idea.”  Harry stepped away quickly knowing what was going to happen. He walks over to his husband... wow his husband... Smiling at the two babies sleeping comfortable in his arms.  Looking back over to the red head and blond.

\----

“It’s the proper way... we don’t want to be like them...” Draco says playfully and he winks at Harry. The smile quickly changed into a shocked as he saw George slide down to one knee.  No..  He couldn’t  be  could he?

“I thought you might feel that way. That’s why I got you this.” Watching pale long fingers open up the black ring box. Inside a beautiful onyx ring with engravings around the band.  Tears burn his eyes as he looks back up at his boyfriend.... “Will you marry me Dragon?” Draco couldn’t speak... after everything that has  happened ,  he didn’t think that he would be at this point. 

Their relationship was rocky the first few months they were back together but now he couldn’t see himself without George. Looking back into beautiful brown eyes. 

“Yes!  Yes  George I’ll marry you.... Wow look at that ring!” George laughs as he places the ring on his finger. 

“Only the best for My Dragon.” Throwing his arms around the taller man he crushes their lips together. 

\----

Noticing their kissing getting more heated Harry looks back up at Fen. “Husband... We should get going... It’s still going to be early once we get to the states... I know the hotel room has a huge bath tub... Maybe we can put it to good use... the pups look like they are ready for bed.” Suggestively wriggling his  eyebrows . Harry puts his arms around his family and pops them away.

\-----

Fenrir sat in a huge tub, with his husband in-between his legs. The younger werewolf was laying back onto his chest. Wrapping his arms around him he pulled the body closer to him. Hearing a moan, knowing he could feel his erection pressing against him.

“Fen, my husband... The pups are asleep, I'm getting  pruney . How about you take me to bed.” Growling he leans down to kiss his mate. Sliding up out of the water, it sloshes over the tub. Stepping out he reaches out to help Harry get out of the bath.  Taking in the sight of his wet naked husband.

“God’s Little Wolf you are the most gorgeous creature. I can’t believe that we are married now.” Pulling his mate into his arms, he swoops down caressing their lips together. Their tongue dance around each other.

“Make love to me husband... please...” The younger werewolf moans on his lips as he felt his erection press onto his thigh. Growling he picks up the man and walks him the three short steps into their room. Draco picked out the beach house, they were honeymooning in a wizarding town in Florida.  The room had floor to ceiling windows. Showing the beautiful view of the beach. 

Throwing his mate on the bed it bounces slightly as he climbs on-top. Pressing his muscular body into Harry. “Yes Fen....” Feeling nails drag down his back he grinds up against the smaller man’s thigh as he devours his mouth.

“So beautiful,” Kissing his lips trailing down the pale sun kissed neck. Until he reached their mating mark. Licking and sucking at it the noises that he is making is driving Fenrir mad. Biting down on the mark his husband screamed.

“Fenrir! Please stop teasing I need you... Now please.... it... it has been so long.” It is true they haven’t had each other the often since the  twins  birth. Now being 6 months later, they are sleeping more and Fen and Harry are feeling more like people instead of the undead. Smirking he presses another kiss to his lips.

\-----

Harry didn’t like the pace that his husband was going... So, he decided to take thing into his own hands. Using all his strength his rolls both of them over. “I said stop teasing Mr.  Greyback !” He said triumphantly as he leans down to kiss the werewolf. Grinding his  arse  down onto on Fen’s erection.

Moaning the older man throws his head back. “I was just taking my time enjoying you Mr.  Greyback !” Hearing his mate call him by his knew last name filled him with so much happiness. Mumbling a few spells he grasp Fen’s and slides him inside him. 

“Fen!” He yelled as he impales himself. Feeling  strong  hand s  grip his hips. Knowing that there is going to be bruises but he doesn’t care. Feeling the werewolf start to thrust up into him. Hitting his prostrate with each thrust.

“ Yes  Little Wolf, so good... I love you so much...” Leaning back putting his hands on the werewolf’s thighs. Bouncing up with him, the rhythm was not steady anymore. Both of them chasing their orgasm, Fenrir pulls him down into a breathtaking kiss. Feeling himself tumble over the edge he moans into his husband’s mouth.

With one last thrust he tumbled over the edge, painting Fenrir chest with his release. Feeling his husband coat in the inside of him  Harry  rest on top  of him.

Feeling fingertips gently stroke through his hair, he smiles and nuzzles into his mate. “That was perfect husband.” The younger man said with a smile. 

“It was Little Wolf... Our first time being married, and you were impatient as always. I see where Lulu gets it from.” Groaning he slides off of Fenrir waving his hand cleaning both of them up. Cuddling up into his husband he feels strong arms wrap around him.

“Rest up husband, you are taking us to the beach tomorrow. I hope the puppies love it...” Fenrir nuzzles his  neck,  he closes his eyes. It still might be early, but  the time  difference is catching up to them.

“They will love it... Good night Little Wolf... or should I say Mr.  Greyback ...” 

Smiling sleepily. “Good night husband.”  Falling asleep quickly knowing that the twins will have them up early tomorrow.

\-------

Fen smiled as he saw Harry playing in the sand with his pups. The smile on their faces were perfect, he wanted to take a quick swim in the ocean. Knowing Harry isn’t big on swimming he said that he would watch him.  Lulu sat in her Daddy’s lap as Ulric crawled around the blanket collecting all of the sand toys. Probably to chew on, he was cutting too many teeth at one time. Which didn’t make him a happy puppy.

There wasn’t anyone on the beach this early, as he thought they were still on their time.  “Look at my beautiful pack.” Walking up to the blanket he sat down next to Harry giving him a heated kiss. He looked so good in his red swimming trunks, without a shirt.  Looking down at his daughter who is now reaching out to him.  She is sporting a cute, yellow full piece bathing suit with a white hat that she is keeping on. Draco picked it out for her. Ulric wore a pair of yellow swimming trunks to match his sister, he was also wearing a hat. They didn’t want them to catch the sun too much.

“Are you having fun Little Wolf?” Watching his husband pick up their son to reapply sun screen. 

“I’m having so much fun Fen... the pups are having fun... Are you having fun... you are looking so  good.  I can’t wait until later....” Watching his mate playfully bite his  l ip the werewolf growls playfully.

“ Oh  the things I'm going to do to you Little Wolf...”  Leaning over giving him another kiss.

“ Papapapapap ” The little girl babbles trying to get his attention.  Smiling he picks up his small daughter, her blue eyes sparkle. She is  absolutely  beautiful with her raven colored hair and blue eyes.

“ Yes  My Moonflower.... Papa is paying attention to you...” She cuddles into his chest grabbing a hold of his hair. 

\----

“Such a spoiled little thing,” Harry said as he picks up his son who smiles and babbles.

“ Dadadadada , Lulu!” Both of them looked over at the little boy. He couldn’t believe his son could say his sisters name. 

“Ulric Fenrir did you just say Lulu?” The younger werewolf  ask s  his son. 

“Lulu,  Papapa , Dadada,” Laughing Harry kisses those chubby cheeks.  S centing his son smelling the happiness pouring off of the puppy.

“Lulu can you say Ulric?” Fenrir ask the princess. Looking over at his husband  and  daughter she smiles and babbles.

“ Papapa ,  Dadadada ,  Icic ”  Watching the older werewolf nuzzle her as well Harry felt his heart about to burst. 

“ Fen..  I can’t believe that this is our lives.... We have two wonderful puppies, a home, a business.... Most importantly we have each other... Never did I think that I would ever be this happy, and it’s all because of you....” Leaning over he places a chaste kiss on his husband’s lips. Lingering just a little bit until he felt a wet kiss from his son. Laughing he kisses him back.

“Many years and puppies to come. I want a full pack Little Wolf...” Seeing the look of love on his husbands face Harry nods.

“I want a full pack too Alpha...”  

The rest of the day they spent on the beach playing with their puppies. Harry finally took them to let their feet feel the water. They squeal as their little toes dig into the wet sand.

That night Harry fell asleep in the arms of the man he loves. Dreaming of a cottage full of pups and his Alpha by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed this story! It has been such a great story to write... Maybe i will write little one shots of Harry and Greyback... But thank you so much for the continued love and support durning the writing of this story! There are so many other stories inside my head, so look for new stories coming soon and hopefully finishing some stories as well! There is an Epilogue that is going to be posted probably later on today!
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	23. Epilogue

Harry feels a body climb over him then another and two more. Opening his eyes, he groans as he feels a kick to his bladder. Hearing a growl, he knows that Fen is awake. Smiling to himself he cuddles into his pillow. 

“Little Wolf there are puppies in our bed...” His husband said as he rolls over looking at Fen and all of his pups.  

Lulu and Ulric now 4 are smiling big at their parents. Lulu’s dark curly hair in pigtails and Ulric’s blond was pulled back in low pony tail.  

Then there was Connor and Conan, two-year old's that are the spitting image of their Papa.  Their blond hair sticking up everywhere, that is the only thing they got from Harry. 

“Daddy, Papa it’s the full moon!” Ulric smiles brightly as he leans over pressing a kiss onto his stomach. “Good morning little brothers!” Smiling Harry looks over at Fenrir who was cuddled up with Lulu. 

“Papa, I think the puppies are little girls... I’m sick of having brothers... I want a sister.” She pouts sticking out her bottom lip. 

“Well My Moonflower... After the full moon tonight, we get to go find out what we are having tomorrow...” She looks over at Harry. 

“Daddy it’s ok if they are boys, I'll still love you...” Smiling at his cheeky little girl. They have grown closer she still partial to Fenrir but the one who she truly loves is her Uncle Draco.  

“I’m glad you will still love me Lulu...” Leaning over she kisses his cheek. 

“Daddy.... eat please...” Conan said cupping his cheeks. 

“Yes Daddy eat please.” Connor repeated, it was easy telling them apart. Conan was the leader, and Connor was his sweet little pup. That is until they get around Uncle George... who is training them well.. 

“Ulric, be Papa’s big helper and take everyone to get ready for breakfast.” Nodding the little alpha pulls everyone from the bed. 

“Call Uncle Draco and Uncle George... Tell them that breakfast will be ready in an hour.” Lulu runs out the room.  

“I’m going to say hi first...” She yells down the hallway. 

“No, I am Lulu I’m the alpha.... Papa said so!” Once alone Fenrir leans over giving him a proper good morning kiss. 

“Good morning Little Wolf... Did you sleep well? How are my pups today?” Leaning down he places several kisses on his bare bump. “Good morning my little puppies... be good to your Daddy today... We know it’s the full moon but... At least try.” Pulling his husband up kissing him again.  

“They always listen to you... Come one let’s get this day started...” 

 

\-------- 

Fen watches as his husband laughs and smiles at the blond puppy. Draco had married George who has a son that is Connor and Conan’s age.  Freddie who has beautiful strawberry blonde hair and grey eyes just like his Papa. A perfect mixture of both of them.  

“Fen, tell your husband that I'm not carrying twins... He can’t put that on me.” Looking over at the red head that is smiling bright, he knows that George wants twins. 

“Well Puppy you do look different this time around...”  Seeing the three two-year-olds walk up to him. 

“Papa, please we wanna see Duke... please... Freddie doesn’t get to play with him like we do please Papa.... We would ask Daddy but we don’t want to because of the puppies in his belly.” Harry laughs at him. They told them the story how they met and now they want ‘Duke’ to come play all the time.  

“Okay come on we will go play outside.”  Changing quickly into his wolf, he is quickly being chased around the yard with his two sets of twins and his godson.  

“Yay Papa! You are so pretty!” Lulu said as she nuzzles into his fur. “I can’t wait for the full moon!”  

They played outside until nap time. They went down without a fuss most time. Especially days of the full moon.  

Ushering Harry into their room.. “You too Little Wolf.  Once you wake up from your nap I have your favorite Vaniljhjätan.” Tucking the pregnant werewolf into bed sliding up behind him.  

“Mmm you are too good for me Alpha...” Nuzzling into his neck he closes his eyes. 

“Never Little Wolf...”  

 

\------ 

Two years later a black wolf ran through the woods yipping as he turns around seeing Lulu his beautiful little black wolf with the prettiest blue eyes, Ulric, was a beautiful silver like his Papa with his beautiful green eyes. Connor and Conan were the same color as Ulric but had their Papa’s blue eyes. Then fumbling behind was two little balls of black fur both with green eyes. They were yipping trying to keep up with their older brothers and sister.  Shaw and Zeff looks just like Harry, in and out of wolf form. Poor Lulu wanted a sister but it looks like she will be the only girl.  

Then there was his mate his beautiful silver fur glistening in the moonlight. Walking up to him they bump snouts.  Finding a comfortable place Harry takes the two smallest wolfs and cuddles with them under a tree as he watching Fenrir play with the two older puppies.  Ulric stood up proud, just like his Papa. He could smell the pride rolling off his husband.  

Never would he had thought all those years ago a nightly run would have brought him his love of his life. Let alone a family that he would love more than anything. Pulling his puppies closer to him gently licking them until they fell asleep. He yips at the rest of his family, as to state it is bed time. They all cuddle around Harry and the babies. Lulu and Ulric cuddle into his back as Connor and Conan cuddle underneath his head. Fenrir comes up behind him placing his head on top of his. Nipping and licking his ears. With a happy sigh he looks around as his pack taking in the beautiful sight of his puppies. Smiling he watches as everyone falls asleep. Hearing his husband growl lowly, as to say your turn. Harry takes one last look at his family before he closes his eyes. Knowing that he is going to be sharing a big secrete with them tomorrow. This will be the last time carrying a litter... Hopefully it will be girls... He doesn't think he could handle two more boys...   

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH EVERYONE! 
> 
> I can't believe this is done! When I sat down to write this... it was mostly because of a song... I was afraid to write about characters that no one knows a whole lot about... but this was super fun and I think it turned out pretty great... There might be some one shots like I said... but now to finish and create new stories! 
> 
> Please let me know if there any ships that you would like for me to write about... I am open for anything! 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support on this story... I really hoped you enjoyed it! 
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


End file.
